Fifty Shades What If?
by maddie111
Summary: What if after Ana leaves Christian at the end of book one, but does not get back together with him. Instead she becomes closer with his brother Elliot. Are Ana and Christian meant to be together, or is Elliot the right choice for her?
1. Chapter 1

**What if after Ana leaves Christian at the end of book one, but does not get back together with him. Instead she becomes closer with his brother? Are Ana and Christian meant to be together, or is Elliot the right choice for her?**

**Note: This is my first ever Fanfiction so, I am really sorry if it is terrible and I wasted your time :P any reviews and comment are appreciated (good and bad)**

Its only been a week since I last saw him, and I have been a complete mess ever-since. I don't understand how being away from someone could make you hurt this much, especially when you were the one that initiated the being-apart part. I haven't eaten a proper meal, since the last one I had with him (I can imagine what he would think about that)...god just stop thinking about him. I tell myself that over and over, but every time I try not to think about Christian, I obviously do, and I start to doubt my decision about leaving him. I know that he can't be good for me, but how is it then possible for me to love someone that has caused me so much pain, and why am I disappointed every time the phone rings, or I get an email and its not from him...I honestly don't know what to think any more, my mind is all foggy, and I can't seem to think straight any more. All I know is that maybe keeping myself busy might keep the other thoughts about Christian away...shit have I really been lying in my bed for four hours thinking about...stop right there Steele, honestly get a grip, get up, get showered because you stink, and its your first day at SIP today.

After finally dragging my ass out of bed, and almost flying head first into the bathroom after stumbling on a stair I did not even know existed, because I have barely been "home" since Kate and I moved in, I try to get down a Granola bar and some English Twinnings Breakfast tea, before heading out. Outside it is pouring, and each drop hits me hard as I make my way to the side of the street to get a cab. My poor baby Wanda VW beattle has officially been sold for an over the top price of 25.000 dollars, which mysteriously appeared in my bank account a few days ago, and since I am definitely not keeping the Audi submissive special, it was either walk in this shitty weather that has taken over Seattle or get a cab and hope for little traffic. It would not exactly leave the best of impressions if I showed up late on my first day.

When I thankfully pull up to the SIP building after just 15 minutes of driving, I quickly pay the cab driver, and run into the building actually quite excited to finally be starting off my career at a publishing house, just as I had always dreamed. I am greeted at the front desk by a lovely young girl called Olivia, who's name tag I had caught, just before her long black hair had covered it up again.

"Hello, umm Anastasia Steele" I say reaching out my hand to shake hers

"Hi Ms. Steele I am Olivia, its nice to meet you, Ms. Steele, right...Assistant to Jack Hyde here you go " she says to me with a kind smile as she hands me a card with my face and name on it.

" that's your personal ID, which allows you to access certain parts of the building, 's office is just up on the 13th floor, where he will give you instructions... and that's actually pretty much it, good luck on your first day and tell me how it's been when your off for your lunch break" she says giving me a wink.

I already like her, if everyone is as nice as Olivia, I doubt I'll have any trouble fitting in. I give her a bright smile " Thanks I will, oh and please call me Ana"

Stepping out of the elevator, when the door opens on the 13th floor is sort of magical, my excitement is now tangible, and when I see a potted plant near my desk with a welcome card from my new boss, I feel like I could really be at home here. Jack is just coming out of his office with a large stack of folders, as I examine my new working space, when he sees me and his eyes automatically light up like a young boys would at Christmas.

"Hello Ana, I'm so glad your here, I know its your first day but I already have a ton of work for you to do, which my last PA sadly did not complete" he says, his eyes suddenly darkening.

He drops the large stack onto my desk while continuing to talk " I need you to sort these alphabetically, and then create reports on about the first five. Please send me the written reports by one o'clock, because I need them for a couple of meetings with some of the editors. Oh and also if you could reschedule my four o'clock to five tomorrow, I would be very great full".

Wow I guess this guy does not waste any time "Sure I will have these filed, ready and sent by one, and consider the meeting tomorrow already rescheduled, is there anything else?"

"Perhaps a coffee" he smiling as he turns away..."sure no problem I'll get right on that" I say as I also turn to leave..."oh and Ana, thank you, you are a life saver".

It is now 12:30 and I have been working non stop, the folders are neatly filed, and I am currently finishing the last report. The meeting has been moved to five, and as I finally attach the last report to the email to Jack, my own Inbox *BLINGS*, and I open it with curiosity as it says it is from Elliot Grey.

_**From:**__ Elliot Grey_

_**Subject:**__ How are you?_

_**Date:**__ 5th June 2011 12:33_

_**To:**__ Anastasia Steele_

_Hi Ana, I'm sorry to hear about you and Christian I don't know what the Idiot did, and I am not writing to apologize for him, I was actually wondering if you might want to get a drink or a bite to eat after work tonight. (IF your don't have other plans already) If you don't let me know, I could pick you up at round six, and I know a great little place just around the corner. I was also wondering if you had heard from Kate lately, because she has not been answering any of my emails, and I am starting to worry that she is avoiding me. Have a great first day at work_

_Laters xx_

After reading the email again, I am slightly dumbfounded as to why he would actually want to meet me, but on the other hand I have always liked him and it would be nice to go out and maybe even get a little bit drunk . I do feel a little bit guilty as I type my reply, because I know that Kate was planning on breaking up with him before going to Barbados with her brother Ethan, but did not exactly have to guts to do so, and is now playing the avoiding card.

_**From: **__Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject: **__Drinks sound..._

_**Date: **__5th June 12:40_

_**To: **__Elliot Grey_

_Amazing right about now, ill meet you down at the reception at six, or just give me a call when you are here. I am sorry but, I actually haven't heard form Kate either, I guess she is just enjoying herself so much she forgot about us all :P_

_Laters xx_

"Laters" wow that really does catch on fast. Two minutes later I get a reply.

_**From: **__Elliot Grey_

_**Subject: **__See you..._

_**Date: **__5th June 2011 12:42_

_**To: **__Anastasia Steele_

_at six then ;) and thanks I really though I was the only one she was avoiding._

_Laters xx_

Just as I get up to leave for my lunch break, I notice Jack eyeing me with I must say a creepy look, before quickly turning around to enter the elevator, when my email *BLINGS* again. This time however it is not from Elliot, but from none other than Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. ...shit what does he want now?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews :D I have some ideas as to where the story will go, and to all those that are not that big of a fan of Elliot and Ana, Christian is definitely not out of Ana's life...**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and will want to read more, so let me know what you think :)**_

_**From: **__Christian Grey_

_**Subject: **__We Need to talk_

_**Date: **__5th June 2011 12:53_

_**To: **__Anastasia Steele_

_Dear Ms. Steele_

_I hope you are doing well, and are enjoying your first day at SIP, but I can no longer bare this, and I have to finally break the silence. I am not going to discuss this over email, so I am inviting you to dinner this evening. There are also some items and clothes, that you had left at Escala, which you surely would like me to return. Meet me downstairs at six sharp. _

Bossy as always. Why the hell would he want to talk to me? We both know we can't give each other what we need, so why bother dragging this whole thing out? Although I did leave Kate's, well now mine plum dress at Escala, and I have to admit I do look good in that...but no, why should I care about some stupid dress, there is no way in hell I am meeting him anywhere, because I have to move on, and seeing him would only make this harder on the both of us.

I feel like I am at war with my own thoughts, because the part of me that still loves him so much is edging me on to agree to his dinner proposal while the other half, which I hope is the rational part, is telling me to just say no. Well here it goes, after another half an hour of contemplating, I reply.

_**From: **__Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject: **__About dinner_

_**Date: **__June 5th 1:28_

_**To: **__Christian Grey_

_Thank you for offering to return my belongs to me, but it really is not necessary, as is the dinner invation. As I already have plans this evening, I would not be able to make it in the first place. There is also nothing I have to say to you, or anything I want to hear, so the best thing for the both of us, is to stay away from each other. I am not saying I want to pretend like nothing ever happened between us, but I do honestly wish I could forget some of it. I hope you can find someone that can truly make you happy, and fulfil your needs, however, as I am not that person, I hope that you accept my decision. _

I wait for his reply, but nothing comes. Perhaps he really has accepted what I have said, and is ready to move on just as I am hoping I will be able to do.

When I finally decide to get up to get myself some tea, the elevator door opens again, and I find myself staring into grey eyes. The very same eyes, that I have grown to love and recently miss over the last couple of weeks. My heartbeat begins to quicken, and I am like always, completely overwhelmed and mesmerized by this man's strong cheek bones and muscular features. When I finally do snap out of my little trance I blurt out "what the hell are you doing here?".

"Well, since you practically refused to meet with me ever again, in that lovely email you sent me, I took it upon myself to give you a surprise visit, as I actually have some things to tell you " he replies with a smirk.

I am actually starting to get furious, "Seriously Christian, how dare you show up here unannounced, when I clearly told you that I don't want you in my life any more. I have nothing to say to you, and like I said in my email I don't care what you have to say to me, I just want you to leave me the fuck alone. I specifically asked you to accept my decision, to not see you again, but obviously you don't respect or care for my wishes, and the fact that it is physically hurting me right now to even look at you!"

He suddenly looks like my...correction A lost boy, and when he replies his voice is softer and kinder, unlike the arrogant tone he was using earlier. "Look Ana, I did not come here to make you mad or hurt, but I really need to get this of my chest...when you left me I finally realised that you ARE enough, and that you were that special something I have been waiting for my whole life. It felt like someone had taken my air to breath when you said goodbye, and not talking and hearing from you in these past couple of days has been killing me. Please just come home with me, so we can work this out because I have never wanted anything more in my life, than for you to be happy. Please Ana, what is it that I have to do to make you believe me?"

But that was exactly it, there was nothing he could do to make me believe that things would be different, except give him the time to show me. The time though, was something I am not willing to give him, because I am just too damn afraid. That is why I said the only thing that felt right in the moment, "then please Christian, just let me go, and let me be happy without you".

With that he crossed the room with one stride, kissed me lightly on the cheek, and walked away.

The rest of the day continues without any more unexpected visitors, and once the clock finally strikes six, I make my way to the reception area where Elliot is already waiting for me, dressed casually in denim jeans, and a white shirt, which I have to admit is a good look for him. Thankfully I decided to wear a pretty beige blouse today, some red skinny jeans and black pumps, meaning I at least won't look completely out of place next to him.

He greets me with a huge smile planted on his handsome face, and embraces me in a tight hug, which I surprisingly return with the same enthusiasm. "Hey Ana, its so good to see you again. I see the publishing world is treating you well, because you look amazing" he chuckles as he twirls me once to get a closer look. "Although you do look kind of starved...good think we are going to an all you can eat buffet tonight" he continues with a wink.

"Hi Elliot, I have to say, you don't look to bad yourself" I say returning his smile.

Although, I actually thought I would still feel depressed about what happened this morning, I feel my mood has improved dramatically, and when we arrive at a lavishly lantern decorated Italian restaurant, in the centre of Seattle all recent events are completely forgotten and I am really enjoying myself.

After realizing how hungry I actually was, I manage to stuff down three helpings of delicious spinach ravioli, a large piece of cheese cake, some bruchetta, two cocktails called "Negroni", which is apparently a pre-dinner cocktail, "although I have no idea what it contains", and three rossini's after dinner. Elliot is definitely not trying to cut down either, as he eats at least as much as me, if not more.

Our conversation topics centre mainly about our lives at work. He tells me how he is planning on flying to New York this weekend, to secure some clients, who want him to work on their newest building project, while I mainly tell him about how Jack is really creeping me out.

Elliot is really easy to talk to, and I notice that I have no problem opening up to him about Christian's and my issues, without revealing anything about his lifestyle, to which he simply said "well if my brother could not open his eyes soon enough, and realize how amazing you are, I guess it is his loss and another man's gain".

With that I decide to also tell him the truth about Kate, to which he does not react to badly, but instead asks in a really bad Italian accent "belissima Ana, would you like to dance? "

"I would certainly like that, but there is no dance floor or music" I say flattered, in the same accent.

"Why would you need a dance floor and some music, when.. " he starts dragging tables apart and out of the way, while receiving dirty looks from customer, "you can make your own..." he takes my hand, spins me around on the "dance floor" while singing horribly yet enthusiastically out of tune.

I don't know how long we dance. All I know is that I am having lots of fun, and as more and people start get up to dance , and one of the waiter's turns on music, I realise that I don't want this moment to end.

After what seemed like hours on the dance floor, and a non-stop giggling fit, probably caused by the alcohol, Elliot and I take a cab to Kate's and my place. Once arriving there at about 1:20 am, I cant help myself when I ask "do you maybe want to come in for some coffee or tea, to sober up a little?". He happily accepts my offer, and after he gulped down two mugs of coffee, and I some tea, we continued to talk for hours until we finally both pass out on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my take on what would have happened if Ana had gone to New York with Jack... **

It has been three days since my night out with Elliot, and my good mood still has not let up. I constantly find myself smiling while thinking about how much we talked, and how we actually have a lot in common. I always just saw him as Christians funny older brother, but once you get to know him, you realise that he has a lot of sides to him too...perhaps not 50 shades, but definitely more than one.

We have been exchanging emails regularly since Monday, and I found out that we both love watching videos with "talking" animals so a lot of them consist of links form video's we thought the other would like. He has also been telling me about his expansion plans for his company, and that he is waiting to hear back from Dubai, which is where he is hoping on snagging his next big project. Apparently they want to build another race car stadium, and they want Elliot to design it!

Work has also been pretty great, although Jack is really starting to make me uncomfortable. Yesterday he decided to start calling me by pet names, like "honey" or "sweety", and when his hand "accidentally" touched my breasts, I realized he is way to close to stepping over the line. I mean does this already count as sexual harassment? I make a quick mental note to ask Olivia, when we go out to lunch today.

As I type a quick reply to a letter from an author I feel Jack leaning over me, taking extra precautions to make sure his whole body is firmly pressed against my back. Jeez, honestly does this guy know nothing about personal space? I mean seriously I can feel him breathing against my neck.

"Is there anything I can get you Jack?" I say adjusting my chair slightly

He looks at me for a few seconds...a few very long seconds, as if he is really concentrated on what he is going to say next. "Yes actually, I need you to book two plane tickets to New York for Saturday morning, an two Deluxe Rooms at the Greenwich hotel"

"Under what name would you like me to make the reservation" I ask professionally.

"Since I was hoping that you will be joining me, I guess Steele would suffice. It would be a great opportunity for you to see how certain parts of the business is run, and it would be a good excuse for you to see New York. " he replies with a gleam in his eye.

I swear he is up to something..."Wow yes, of course I would love to go, I mean that would really be amazing. I have never been to New York and it has always been a dream of mine to go there. Thank you for the opportunity".

"Well honey you deserve it, especially since you have been working your butt of all week" he says, while giving my left shoulder a light squeeze.

When the door to Jack's office has closed, I quickly send off the email I was working on, and open another to tell Elliot the news that I am so excited about, especially as he will also be in NY this weekend.

_**From: **__Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject: **__New York here I come :D_

_**Date: **__8th June 2011 12:03_

_**To: **__Elliot Grey_

_Hi Elliot :D_

_You will not believe where Jack wants me to accompany him with this weekend...NEW YORK! If I was not working right now I would probably be jumping up and down like a school girl. Anyway, I remember you telling me that you had some business you needed to attend to in New York this weekends, so if you have the time, maybe we could meet up somewhere. Hope your day is awesome so far, oh and here, I though you might like this: __ watch?v=2c8MMiytwNs_

_Laters _

_Ana xx_

While I wait for the reply, I get to work on the flight and room booking, and create a timetable for when Jack and I go New York containing all necessary information on meetings an other events. After about fifteen minutes my inbox *BLINGS*.

_**From: **__Elliot Grey_

_**Subject: **__New York here WE come ;D_

_**Date: **__8th June 2011 12:18_

_**To: **__Anastasia Steele_

_Hey Ana_

_Wow Ana I am really happy for you, that's really amazing :) and off course I want to meet up with you :D what hotel are you staying at, because I could come pick you up at around seven Saturday evening, if that works for you. I could show you the city, it looks the most beautiful when it is dark anyway. And thanks for the link, I almost fell of my chair laughing when I saw it. I cant wait to see you._

_Laters xx_

_**From: **__Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject: **__Excited _

_**Date: **__8th June 2011 12:25_

_**To: **__Elliot Grey_

_I am almost finished typing up the schedule, and it looks like I will also be free Saturday evening. I will be staying at the Greenwich Hotel, and I could definitely meet you in the lobby at seven :D _

_Laters _

_Ana xx_

I receive another short message from Elliot saying that he is looking forward to it, and when I have printed out a few copies of the timetable, I send one to Jack, and get ready to leave for my lunch break in which I'll be meeting Olivia at the Cafe across the street.

_**Christians POV**_

Today has been one of those days, were I really regret getting up in the morning. Its not even one yet, and I have already had to fire six people for not doing their fucking jobs properly, and I have had to deal with some idiots from the IT department who are to stupid to hack into the SIP server. I am already the CEO, and run the whole company, what the fuck else do they expect me to do?

My head is about to explode from all the bullshit today has thrown at me, but at least I received the finalized papers that will make me the official proud new owner of SIP. Although Anastasia told me to leave her alone, I can't bear the thought of her going through any more shit, and when I heard the company was going bankrupt and that Ana might lose her job I did not waste any time making an offer.

"Taylor, take me to the cafe up the street I'm getting lunch and some caffeine" I say with my CEO mask fully in place.

At the cafe I order a black coffee and a panini sandwich, before sitting down at one of the tables in the back which gives me some privacy. I take out my blackberry, when I hear a shy giggle, that I would probably be able to recognize from miles away. I freeze as I try to listen to her conversation through the red curtain that separates our tables.

"Yea, I mean Jack is really coming on to me, and in a creepy way, he called me honey twice today, "accidentally" touched my breasts and always pushes himself against me. Even in the elevator on the way down he was standing a millimetre away from me , even though the elevator was completely empty" she says in frustration, "and I just really don't know what to do, I mean should I just tell him to back of, and that I am not interested, because I am going to New York with him this weekend and I don't want him to think I am somehow leading him on"

Someone is trying to fucking touch Anastasia? I swear to god I will break the guys neck, and fire his ass if he hurts her!

"Maybe you are right, I think telling him that you already have a boyfriend might give him the message" says a woman who's voice i do not recognize.

No don't tell him your not interested kick him balls if he tries something again.

"I guess I'll try that when I get back to the office, thanks Olivia" she sighs

"Oh, speaking of boyfriends, what is going on between you and that sexy guy that picked you up on Monday for drinks, he is definitely easy on the eyes" she teases.

Who the fuck did she have drinks with on Monday? I'm a beyond furious, and I have a right to be right? How dare someone touch what's mine. Jeez Grey she is not yours, but if she was she would be in so much fucking trouble. My hand is already twitching, and I feel myself hardening just at the thought of punishing her. Taylor and Sawyer will just have to follower her to New York then, and I have to get Welch on the phone who will have to figure out who the fuck the new man in her life is.

"Oh him, yea he is quite hot isn't he, well he's just a good friend" she mutters and blushes...I can always tell when she is blushing.

I hear two chairs screeching against the floor, to indicate them leaving the cafe.

"Welch, Grey I need a list of all the people that Anastasia Steele has had any contact with, in the last week, and get me everything you can find on Jack Hyde" I snap and hang up.

**Ana's POV**

I really don't know if I am just paranoid, or if there really is someone following me, because I swear every where I go there is a black SUV parked outside, and I feel like someone is constantly watching my every move. Oh relax, its probably just my excitement about going to New York today. Yes that's right, my flight leaves in two and a half hours and I am on my way to Sea Tac now.

After talking to Olivia on Thursday I marched back to SIP, to tell Jack to back off, but when I got there I completely chickened out and instead made a pretend phone call to my "boyfriend", making sure that Jack heard every word. I think my plan actually worked, because he has not been as touchy lately, although he has continued with the names.

The flight to New York was very comfortable, and we touched down exactly six and a half hours after out take-off, just as the pilot had promised. It is 1:56 when we leave the airport to check in to the Greenwich Hotel. The hotel is absolutely riveting. The lobby is sophisticatedly decorated in white marble with elegant lounges with luxurious English-style fittings, beautifully patterned marble floors, and unique furniture and art. The reception desk is made out of sleek dark brown wood, and there is a small pond right in the middle of the lobby, under a large gold and silver chandelier which is deflection rainbow colours due to the light that is coming from outside. As well as several pillars which are stationed at the entrance of the hotel, there is grand staircase that leads to the restaurant.

The actual hotel room is just as luxurious, with a king sized bed in dark wood covered in white and gold lining's, two bed side tables on either side of the bed in the same wood, with two white and gold lamps. On the other side of the room is a cream coloured large fluffy armchair, and a flat screen TV is hanging from the wall. I am completely overwhelmed by this, and am wondering why Jack would want me to book such an expense hotel, surely that was not necessary. Oh well no one is going to hear me complaining. In the bathroom I strip and quickly jump into an enormous shower, before heading down to meet Jack for the first meeting.

It is now nearly five in the afternoon and I am seriously bored out of my mind, as I have been sitting in this stupid board room with Jack and two bald plump men in their late fifties, discussing different book proposals, budgets, finances and marketing strategies for upcoming books. The first two hours weren't too bad, but I think I might fall asleep soon...

"Thank you for meeting us today , Mr. Dawnton, it was a pleasure, and I will be sure to get the new campaign started by the end of the month" he says shaking their hands.

Oh thank god, we can get out of here...

"Good to hear it, it was nice meeting you to and " says the shorter one of the two, while giving me a nod, and returning Jack's handshake.

"The pleasure was all mine, it was quite fascinating to see a meeting like this" I say politely, before heading out of the room with Jack's hand on my back.

I am so excited to meet up with Elliot tonight, I even treated myself to a new outfit for the occasion, which consist of a shoulder free low cut black and white dress and some black wedge sandals, which I have to admit I look good in. I am running late, and just as I open my hotel room door to leave, Jack is there to block the way.

"Oh hi Jack, is there something you wanted?" I ask. "Yes actually, may I come in" he asks in return. "Umm sure, but can we make this quick I was suppose to meet someone ten minutes ago, so I am already running late" I say.

"I am sorry but I don't think you will be going anywhere tonight, I have arranged other plans for you" and with that he he shuts the door and locks it behind him.

**Elliot's POV**

I look at my watch again its 7:18 now, and Ana is still not here. Either she stood me up or there is something going on. I was really looking forward to tonight and I don't think she would just bail on me without giving me some sort of excuse or explanation first. Maybe I should ask the young woman at the reception to call her room, and tell her that I am here.

"How may I help you sir?" she asks kindly

" I was suppose to meet a Ms. Steele for dinner, and I was wondering if you could phone her room, to let her know that I am here" I say

"Certainly sir, just one moment" she types something into the computer, and picks up the phone to call...after a minute she hangs up again and tells me that she could not reach her.

"Look I know that you are allowed to do this, but could you please tell me what room she is in, because it really isn't like her to just bail on someone and I am worried that something might have happened to her" I say panicked and she gives me a weary look, but when I continue to say "you could even send security up with me, I just want to see if she is alight."

"Well okay, just a second" she dials another number, and two minutes later two men in dark suits, escort me to one of the deluxe rooms on the 6th floor, from which we are hearing muffled screams and cries. HELLPP, ARRGG JACK STOP, GET OFF OF ME!

"ANA, ANA ITS ELLIOT! DON'T WORRY, YOU ARE GOING TO BE AL-RIGHT!" I yell, as I try to break down the door. "WELL DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE!" I yell at the two security guards, who finally realised what was going on, and help me get the door open.

One I am in the room I run to the the bathroom, while screaming her name, when I find her sprawled on the hard floor, with her cloths half ripped from her body. "Oh god ANA, shhh it's alright, your safe" I say.

"NOO STOP" she screams while trying to hit me, "Ana baby its okay it me, its Elliot" I say and when she stops trying to hit me, I hug her tight, and she begins sobbing into my chest.

I don't know how long we sit like this, but when she starts to calm down, I ask "Ana who the hell is that man outside that did this to you"?

"Jaackk Hide" she manages to say through her sobs and hiccups. "My boss" she continues

"God Ana I am so sorry, I should have come looking for you sooner"...

_**Ana's POV**_

"WELL DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE!" I hear...Elliot?, suddenly Jack's hands stop roaming my body, and I feel his body weight lift of off me.

I think I have gone into complete shock, he was so close...so close to, I can't even think straight any more, and when I feel the same kind of weight on me again, I start to scream, but when acknowledged that it is Elliot's voice I am hearing and his embrace I am feeling, I lean into his chest and begin to sob.

_**Christians POV**_

Ana is in New York right now and I am so fucking anxious. What if something happens to her, and why has Taylor or Sawyer not given me updates on what she is doing? I can't just keep sitting on my ass waiting for the phone call...I am going to fly to New York myself then.

*RING RING, my blackberry goes off, and its Taylors name flashing on the screen...finally.

"Grey, Taylor what the fuck is going on, why havent you returned my phone calls"?

"Mr. Grey I am afraid there has been a situation, I have conformation that was attacked by her boss Jack Hyde. The police is here, and she is currently being transported to New York Presbyterian Hospital. Jack has been arrested sir, but I can not be sure of 's well being." he informs me.

"FUCK" I knew I should have taken care of him when I over heard Ana's conversation. I suddenly feel fear taking over my body " I am on my way Taylor, give me a call when you find out more" I bark, and just before I end the call, I hear Taylors voice on the other side, "there is one more thing sir, Ana was suppose to meet Elliot for dinner tonight...".

I end the call, as my anger boils up in me, I am going to fucking kill my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you for the reviews :D This is just what happens in the hospital, the next chapter will focus more on what happened with Jack, and Ana when she gets back to Seattle._**

_**Ana's POV**_

I don't want to move. I am still safely tucked into Elliot's arms who has not let me out of his embrace since he found me in the bathroom, and we are on our way to the hospital, where they want to make sure I am not hurt. I don't think Jack physically hurt me, but I feel like every nerve in my body is somehow on high alert, so when I feel the ambulance stop and am asked to follow a young nurse into the examination area I begin to panic.

Elliot half carries me to the examination room, but stops abruptly when the nurse explains "I'm sorry, but I am afraid you will have to wait outside."

"Elliot I...I" I can't find the right words to say, all I know is that I don't want him to let go of me because this is the only place I feel safe at right now.

"Shh Ana its okay, I'll still be here, I promise I wont leave you alone, but its really important for you to get checked out. I'll be right outside this door." he whispers and gives a light squeeze, before I enter the room.

The room I have entered is surprisingly warm and cosy, not at all how I had imagined it to be. I though it would be a cold atmosphere in in all white, with that sterilized smell that most people associate with hospitals, but there is something very comforting about the room which calms my pulse down a little.

"Hi Ana, my name is Susan, I know this is the last thing you need right now, but I'm afraid I have to quickly examine your body for any cuts, bruises or broken bones... so if you could please strip down to your underwear, I promise to make it quick" she says sympathetically giving me a kind smile.

She goes over every single inch of my body, I don't think there is any part of me that she is not going to thoroughly investigate. Once she has checked my front, where she found nothing but a few scratches cause by fingernails, she tells me to turn around and when I hear a small gasp, I know there must be something I had not even acknowledged was there.

It turns out I am literally bruised black and blue, have tiny cuts all over the back of my thighs caused by the broken mirror pieces that I must have fallen... got pushed onto, and it seems that I have a rib fracture, and a small concussion because I had hit my head got hit on the bathroom sink. After getting twelve stitches on one of my cuts, Susan gives me some medication for the pain and tells me that Elliot is now allowed to visit me, but that I will have to stay over night for observation.

"Hey Ana" he says shyly...wow I don't think I have ever seen him so timid. I give him a weak smile, and wish that he would just come over to me and hold me. I am so tired, and all I want to do is fall asleep in his safe arms. As if he read my mind, he slowly walks over to where I am sitting on the bed, carefully wraps me into his arms and I drift off to sleep.

_**Christians POV**_

I have completely lost control of all things and it is driving me crazy. I have no idea how Ana is and what exactly that fucker Hyde did to her, but at least I am finally in New York now and I am nearly at the hospital were they took Ana. God please let her be ok, I dont think I would be able to live if something happened to her. I have never cared for someone this much, and I am beyond furious that she would be so stupid as to even agree to this trip, considering how Jack has been acting. Shit, and why the hell is Elliot meeting up with Ana...I need answers NOW.

After what seems like hours, I am finally at the hospital. I walk up to one of the nurses standing behind a desk "Could you tell me where Anastasia Steele is? She was brought here a few hours ago"

*RING one of the phones on the desk begins to ring, and the nurse picks it up, signalling me that this will only take a minute. But I don't have a fucking minute, and with that I take the phone and hang up. "I don't have a minute" I say in a stern voice.

She glares at me, but when I glare back she wisely backs down and says "she is in room 302, its right through those doors".

I fling open the door, not bothering to knock and what I see gets my anger boiling even more. Elliot and Ana are cuddled up together in bed.

_**Ana's POV**_

I am woken up by a loud banging noise, and once my eyes has gotten used to the strange light in the room, I see Christian glaring at Elliot and me with a slight twinge of hurt in his eyes. I don't know what it is exactly but the look he is giving me, does something to my heart, and I quickly get up and follow Christian out of the door, who has stormed out as fast as he had in.

"Christian wait" I call. "What?" he replies angrily. "You can't possibly be angry with me right now" I say not believing his tone.

"Not be angry with you"? he asks. "You are in there lying in bed with my fucking brother, why is he in there Ana?, are you together now, is that why you refused to give me a second chance?, where you already sleeping with him when I was with you?" he asks his voice cracking slightly.

"No off course not Christian, how could you even ask me that? I told you that I loved you, and I meant it, but I also told you that it hurt to much to be with you, and that we are not right for each other That had nothing to do with Elliot, and we are neither together nor sleeping together, we are just friends I don't have those kinds of feelings about him." I am half yelling half crying. He has no right to to even be asking me any of this, and why is he even here?

"You actually expect me to believe that Ana"? he says disbelief in his eyes "What the hell happened tonight"

"Christian you know me better than anyone else, and you can always tell when I am lying, do you honestly think I would lie about this?" I see him relax a little "but how did you even know that I was here, why are you in New York"? I ask not dreading the answer, because I already know his response...I was not being paranoid, someone really was following me and it must have been Christians security team. "You had me followed didn't you"? I say, tears streaming down my face.

"Anastasia I..." he tries to explain himself, but he is lost for words.

"You know what, don't even bother explaining because, I don't even care any more and believe it or not, but I actually have bigger things to worry about right now than you. Jack almost raped me tonight, and I am still scared out of my mind..." I am literally on my knees, hugging myself right now, as if I am trying to protect my mind and body from the memory..

I see Christians eyes widening, as he steps closer to me to also get on his knees. He tries to take me on his lap, but I refuse to be close to him, because I just don't feel safe in his arms any more...not like I do in Elliot's.

_**Elliot's POV**_

I guess I must have fallen asleep as well but when I reach out for Ana she is no longer lying beside me. I start to panic, and when I hear crying coming from outside the door I definitely do not calm down.

When I see that she is on her knees crying her beautiful eyes out, and that my brother who is sitting in front of her might be the source for her pain, I suddenly don't care who he is any more I walk over to her, take her in my arms to lead her back to the room when Christian grabs my arm. "She needs rest, I am just taking her back to her room so she can sleep." I hiss.

This seemed to make him loosen his grip, and once Ana has calmed down once more and has fallen back asleep, I head outside to confront my brother who has not moved a muscle, and was obviously waiting for me to come back.

"Elliot how could you do this?, I called you the day she left me and you told me I should try to move on from her, because that was what she wanted... but you only said that so that you could make your move didn't you?" he yelled

"Yea exactly, I planned this whole thing just so that I could get close to her." I reply sarcastically

"Well you are not even denying it..." he said with a deadly stare

"I am not going to deny it, because I don't have justify my actions to you. We are all adults here, and I asked her out for some drinks, and yes we ended up talking all night and having fun, but that is it. I am not interested in her romanti-" I come to an abrupt stop because I realized what I was saying was not the truth, and I knew that Christian had realised the same thing.

When I had found her lying in the bathroom like that, something had snapped in side of me, and I could not bare the though that she was not going to be okay.

Christian nodded as if in agreement "Keep the fuck away from her. If I find out that you have touched her in any way, I swear to god I will kill you and I will never forgive you for this"

I believe every word that is coming out of his mouth, but just because he can not have her, it does not mean that no one could.

"You can't just go around making decisions for every one else. This is her fucking life and MY fucking life, and just because you somehow screwed up it up with her, it does not automatically mean that no one else is allowed the chance to make her happy. She told me about how you were suffocating her and not giving her any freedom... don't you get that you just weren't what she needed, but that I maybe am?!"

He looks at me with a pained expression, but does not stop me from continuing "Look, I know what this is doing to you, but Ana needs someone to be there for her right now and I can be that person...I promise I will take care of her, and will make sure that she is happy. You have to trust me on this."


	5. Chapter 5

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) I don't think I will have time to post any more in the next few days, but I will try to update as soon as possible :D Thank you all for the reviews :) _**

_**Ana's POV**_

Elliot though I had fallen asleep, but there is no way I am going to fall asleep after what just happened with Christian. I keep replaying our fight over and over in my head, and I have to admit I feel a little bit guilty about some of the things I had said. I mean yes it was all the cold hard truth, but he had just flown six hours to make sure I was ok...Wow I really think I need to see a shrink, because my head is seriously screwed up. Let's hope that's only because of my concussion. I can not believe I feel sorry for him, especially after what he pulled.

The only thing that is really surprising me right now, is the fact that Elliot and Christian are still outside fighting, and that no one has come to break them up. I am guessing the whole hospital is awake thanks to the two...well technically me, since I am what they are fighting about. I can not grasp the fact that Christian would think I would cheat on him, and as if Elliot would do that to his own brother. I think it's about time for him to make another appointment with Flynn, although considering how things seem to be going outside, I am not so sure that he will come out alive, or will end up in a prison cell for murdering his brother.

Ok, it has literally been an hour and their yelling has not ceased...urgg can't one of them just wave the white flag!? I was hoping they would have worked it out by now, but if I don't get up right now, one of them will lose an eye.

I quietly open the door, trying to make as little noise as possible, but as soon as I have stepped outside both their attention goes to me, and their eyes become softer.

"I really don't mean to interrupt this brotherly love that is obviously being exchanged right now..." I begin sarcastically " but I am sure that the other patients would appreciate it if you could either take it out side or perhaps even stop altogether."

"Ana this is between Elliot and me and .." Christian begins, but when I hold up my hand he stops.

"I realize that Christian, and that is why I think it would be wise to leave the poor people in this hospital out of it and in peace." I say now completely serious.

"It's fine Ana we were done talking now anyway. There is nothing more to say" says Christian looking slightly defeated.

In the same moment a young police officer with dark curly hair steps through the glass doors looking annoyed to be up this early. He glances first at Elliot and Christian, but when his eye's lock with mine he says "Ma'am, I'm sorry to disturb you, but are you ?"

"Yes umm, that would be me." I say confused. The police already questioned me a little, and I thought I was suppose to go down to the station this afternoon to make an official statement, but this young man seems to think otherwise.

"I know it is quite early, but I am afraid I will have to ask you some questions about the events of last night, get an official statement. I am officer Blake." he says with sincerity in his voice.

"Can't this wait, she has been through enough these past few hours, I am sure the last thing she want to do is relive them." Christian says in a cold voice.

"Thank you Christian, but I can speak for myself, and that would be completely fine the sooner I get this done the better. If you would like to follow me in there" I say motioning to the door " it's a bit more comfortable than standing in this corridor."

The police officer follows me through closely followed by Christian and Elliot who both get a weary look from Mr. Black, who obviously does not think it is a good idea for them to be there for the questioning. "They can stay." I say with a sigh, because I really don't want another fight, and I have a feeling that me throwing them out would start one.

Black nodes once and wastes no time in getting started, "Mr Hyde was your boss who you have only been working for, for about a week at SIP, and you were accompanying him on a business trip, is this correct?"

"Yes."..."and is this the first time he has ever tried this, or shown any interest in you before?"

"No. Well sort of, he umm touched me once, here..." I say motioning to my chest, and I hear a growl escape Christians mouth, but I continue ignoring him, "but I thought it might have been by accident although I highly doubt it now, and he was always trying to get as close to me as possible."

"Al right" he says writing something down in his notepad. "Could you please tell me what exactly happened after seven o'clock yesterday evening?"

"Well I was running late, and I was in a hurry to get to the hotel lobby to meet Elliot." I say glancing at Elliot, "when I found Jack standing in the doorway blocking my way. I asked him what he wanted, and he told me he just wanted to ask me something. Then I told him that I was in hurry, and I turned around to grab my purse, when I realised that he had shut and locked the door. He then said that he had other plans for me tonight..."

My voice cracks a little, but I continue "He stepped closer to me, and I told him that he was scaring me, which he laughed at. When he walked around me and started smelling my hair, I thought that I could take him down as soon as he touched me again, but what I had not realized was that he actually had a taser behind his back, ready to give me a small shock if I tried anything. He then.. "I close my eyes. "grabbed my waist and started touching me everywhere, to which I responded with a miserably failed attempt to kick him between his legs. He had given me a small voltage shock, before I could kick him. The tingling was not strong, but it was enough for me to get distracted for a while, and for me to fall to the floor."

"I remember I was really disoriented and Jack obviously waisted no time, and immediately threw himself on to me, ripped apart my underwear and tried to... well I think we all have a good enough imagination to guess what would have come next. Uh, while trying to get my dress of too, I still had not come out of the hazy state of mind, but when I eventually did I started to scream and try to push him of off me." I continue, feeling dirty for just remembering the way he touched me.

" if I am not mistaken, the two security guards and Elliot found you on the bathroom floor." Black says. Is that suppose to be a question or merely a statement!?

"Elliot found me in the bathroom yes, I was getting to that part...while screaming, Jack was to busy trying to stuff my panties into my mouth the muffle the scream so I took my chance, mustered all my strength kicked him were I had targeted him before, pushed him of off me, and ran to the bathro-."

"Wait, you said you ran to the bathroom, why didn't you try to get out of the hotel room?" he asks raising his eyebrows.

"What kind of fucking question is that" Elliot bellows furiously "she was obviously scared out her mind and was not thinking straight! Would you really think about where exactly you were running to if an axe murder was after you... probably not, because your instinct in a situation like that is to simply get away. No matter where it is." he says bringing his point across.

"Of course sir, you are completely right...excuse my ignorance and please continue, you were saying that you were running to the bathroom and then ...? he says probing for more information.

"The next thing I remember was that I could not get the door shut, as Jack was clinging on to the other side ripping it open, and me being pushed against the mirror actually making it shatter. Thousands of tiny pieces fell on to the floor, and I was then pushed to the floor which is when I hit my head on the sink causing my concussion. He then began to fondle me and scratch me, and to be honest I did not try to get him of off me any more, because I had no strength left...until I heard Elliot outside. That's when I started to scream again, and the last thing I remember was Jacks weight disappearing, and Elliot rapping me into a bathrobe and then into his arms. I was asked a few questions by the police, and then I was bought here". I finish, feeling proud that I had not started to cry.

He nods once more, as he finishes writing everything down. "Thank you, once again I am really sorry that you had to relive that, but now that we have an official statement we can start the prosecution."

"Officer, what exactly is going to happen to him now?" I ask carefully.

"Well it is obvious he committed the crime, there is no way he will ever be able to plead not guilty, considering all the evidence there is against him, but for now he will stay in custody, until he is taken to the grand jury, where he will be indicted. After that the DA takes him to court to be convicted, he will then be sentenced to prison. However how long that will be, is something I can not say."

I listen tentatively taking everything in, while Elliot and Christian look furious obviously not satisfied by his answer.

"How can you be sure that he will be sentenced to prison I know that there have been cases in which they were just put on probation." I say slightly afraid.

"Ma'ma I am not suppose to be saying this, but we believe that you may not have been his first victim."

I suddenly feel my face drain of its colour. He has done this before, and was still running around a free man?! Why did the other woman not report him?

"Thank you for your time , and don't worry he will get what he deserves." he says reaching out his hand.

"Good-bye officer Black and thanks." I say shacking his hand and give him a weak smile.

After Officer Black had left a nurse came in to check on me and to give me some more painkillers. Both Elliot and Christian never left my room, and much to my annoyance kept hovering over me, asking me if I was al right every few minutes. At least I got to go to the bathroom alone, although not with out having one of them standing guard outside the door.

Jeez I know they are worried, but I am just trying to forget about what happened and them treating me like a am about to break is not helping me. I decide to not tell them to stop however, because although there is still a lot of tension in the air I am way to tired to hear or engage in another argument.

After I am finally discharged, we all make our way to the airport to Christians jet, who has arranged for it to take us all back to Seattle. Taylor is already there holding my luggage, having packed my bag back at the hotel.

Right before leaving the hospital Christian had asked the question that I was hoping no one would think of "Doctor, is it safe for Anastasia to be travelling by plane in the next few hours?"

Her reply satisfied me "I would advise again it, as patients with concussions have complained about severe nausea and headaches, but it will not present any long term damage to you...your discomfort will only last while you are actually in the air."

Luckily Christian nor Elliot argued with me when I said that I still wanted to fly, and although I do not want Christian to interfere in my life I really appreciate him taking me home on his jet. Does that mean I am using him, and that I am selfish?

Once in the air the nausea hits, and I spend most of the flight hanging over a bucket, getting pained looks from the the men sitting opposite of me, and when I tell them that I am okay they look even more worried. Jeez relax. I am fine, just a little nausea's.

After what ended up being seven and a half shit ours of my life, Taylor drops me off at my apartment. Both Elliot and Christian offer me to stay at their place, or for them to stay with me, but I kindly refuse and say that I need to be alone. They eventually accept my decision but don't look very happy about it.

Oh well, knowing Christian he will probably send security to keep an eye on the building.

When I step into my home, it feels empty and cold, and after hours of trying hard to fall asleep or to distract my self from my wondering thoughts about Jack, I find myself dialling Elliot's number. He picks up after the first ring, sounding worried "Ana are you okay, did something happen."?

"No I just...I don't know, I can't seem to fall asleep. Look I know that I said that I wanted to be alone, but I am scared."

"Don't worry I'll be there in a few minutes." he says kindness in his voice

God I don't deserve him. The door bell rings, and I see Elliot through the peek hole, and shyly let him in.

"Thank You." I don't know if he realizes how much him being here means to me.

"It's really not a problem, I did not wan't to leave you anyway...come on lets get you to bed."

He tucks me in to bed like a small child, and holds me just like he did at the hospital, as I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Sorry for the late update...I hope you enjoy the chapter though :D **

His hands and mouth are exploring my body, every inch of me is tingling from his touch and when his fingers start exploring the outline of my already tender breasts, a moan escapes my lips, making him even harder. He pulls himself between my legs and puts his arms above his head so that I can pull off his white shirt. He looks so sexy like this, and when he lowers himself against my naked chest so that he can reach my lips it feels like there is an electric current running between us. I move my hand through his hair and onto his back, slightly digging my fingernails into him, and when I try to remove his boxers with only my feet I hear fabric tear and realise that he has just ripped of my panties.

When I finally manage to get off his boxer's I wrap my legs around his waist, allowing him to easily glide into me as I am already dripping wet with desire. I feel the electricity becoming even more intense, and although this feels so wrong it also feels right. The feeling is completely indescribable and when he starts a slow rhythm I feel my self meeting his every thrust with my hips. There is now tension rising in my body, and when my insides clench as my orgasm is about to come I scream his name "Elliot" and I wake up soaked in sweat.

Shit...did I just really dream about having sex with Elliot? What the hell is wrong with me, why am I dreaming this, the only person I have ever dreamt about like that was Christian...but it felt so real.

"Ana?!" Elliot yells, ripping my bedroom door open "are you okay, you were screaming my name" he says looking worried.

"Uhhh..."...god that's embarrassing, I mean I am definitely not about to tell him abut my little fantasies, but he just asked you a question...think Steele! "I must have had a nightmare or something, I don't really remember what I was dreaming about. I probably just freaked out again and called you...I'm sorry I really did not mean to wake you up" I try to lie, hoping he will buy it.

"It's okay, but that must have been some scary ass dream, because you are all sweaty." he says eyeing me curiously.

"Yupp, it must have been." I reply with a nod. I don't think I was very convincing.

"Well I am running late for a meeting, so I should probably get going but remember you can call me any time."

"Right, thanks Elliot." he gives me a smile as he turns to leave, when I continue "You know that I really appreciate you being here right?"

"I do Ana, and don't worry about it it's my pleasure."

Mmhh his pleasure...okay my mind is seriously straying. "Okay good, because I really did not want to impose all of this on you."

He gives me a smile, "I'll see you tonight" he walks over to my bed and gently kisses my forehead and then walks out of my room.

It has been about three weeks since the incident with Jack and Elliot has practically moved in. He is sleeping on the couch even though I insist that he should have my bedroom, since he is technically doing me a favour by being here, but no he won't have that since he does not want to intrude. I mean hello? I am the one that asked him if he could stay a little bit longer, so I am pretty sure it's me that is intruding into his life. Elliot is just so sweet and funny, and he really knows how to cheer someone up.

The first week after New York was pretty horrible. I had no desire to take one step out of the apartment let alone my bed, but when Elliot insisted I accompany him to a French new bistro that opened up just around the corner with that dazzling smile of his, I knew I could not resist. From that day on we decided to spend every single morning eating our breakfast there, except for today off course because he has that meeting he needs to get to.

I also received a very vague text from Kate a few days ago saying that she has met some guy in Barbados and that she is prolonging her stay there. I have not told her about Elliot staying at our apartment, but I am definitely going to do so today, because the last thing I need is a fight with my best friend.

Jack is still in custody as there is currently a case being built against him, because as Officer Black had hinted there were in fact other woman that he actually blackmailed and sexually harassed. I don't know the exact details as those will be presented in court on June 30th.

Other than recieving news from Kate and Jack, Jerry Roach, who is the current SIP President even contacted me personally to tell me that I was not going to lose my job considering the circumstances. Apparently I had enough to deal with, and having to find another job would only add to the "stress'.

The thing that really surprised me though, was the fact that he actually offered me Jack's old job. I had only been working there for one week, and now I have already been promoted? Something seemed fishy, but I decided to just not over think it and take this opportunity. had also informed me that I could take as long as I needed to get back to work, but that I would have to hire an assistant as soon as I come back.

It did not take very long for me to get back to work, because as soon as I heard the news I was way to excited to take on this new job of being the commissioning editor of an actual publishing house. I honestly still can not believe it but I think I have done pretty well in stepping up for the task in the past two weeks. I have also already hired an assistant. Her name is Hannah, and as soon as she had entered the room for the interview, I knew that she and I would probably become friends. There was just something very positive and energetic about her that I automatically loved. Now, two weeks later, we are friends and get along amazingly, just as I had predicted.

After I have dragged my butt out of bed to take a shower, I dress myself in a white blouse, a red blazer, and some black pants. I also put on my favourite pair of red pumps, and head out the door.

I arrive at work just on time, and when I see Hannah waiting with a cup of coffee and a bag with a fresh bagel inside I thank her gratefully as my stomach begins to rumble. It is weird to think that I was Hannah only three short weeks ago and that your life can change in seconds...although I had already known that because of Christian.

"Hi Hannah any plans for the weekend?" I ask genuinely interested.

"Yes actually I am going to a bachelorette party tomorrow and the day after that the wedding, what about you?" she asks excitedly.

"That sound like fun" I say with a grin "but no I have nothing planned. I am probably going to spend all my time reading some more of those manuscripts" I say pointing to the large pile on my desk. "Speaking of manuscripts, has written back to you about the new marketing proposal?"

"Yes, I was actually just about to tell you that she is gladly accepting the offer, and that she will be in contact with you in the next few days concerning the cover. Oh and Melanie the head of the Romance department want's to discuss one of her books with you, at two o'clock Monday." She says jumping right in.

"Okay well pencil that meeting in for Monday, and please call the author of "Stone's" to tell him that if he does not have his first draft ready by the end of the month he can forget about it being published. Was there anything else?" I have to admit I am enjoying this.

"A Mrs. Lincoln call-." she begins

"Wait what !?" as in Elena Lincoln, Christians ex-dom Elena? Why in the world would she want to talk to me?

"Yes Mrs. Elena Lincoln, she called this morning to ask you if you were free for lunch on Wednesday, and if you weren't, that you should please contact her to agree on another time."

I think Hannah realises that I have no interest in meeting with this woman, but thankfully does not ask me why I have such a horrified and confused look on my face.

"I could tell her that you are not available for the next few weeks" she says hopefully.

"Thank you Hannah, but that really is not necessary." I say with a weak smile.

"Okay...can I get you or do you need anything anything else?" she asks.

"No I think I am good for now, and thank you again... I don't know what I would do without you keeping track of everything." I really was thankful, if it was not for Hannah I would be completely overwhelmed and would probably never get a minute of peace.

I started working at nine, and when I look at the large clock hanging over my office door the hour hand was pointing at six o'clock. Wow, this day has really flown by. I have been working non-stop, not even taking a break to eat lunch or go to the bathroom...what a certain someone would have to say about that. Geez why does my brain, or is it maybe my heart that keeps betraying me like that. How do I even expect myself to move on when I still think about him every day!?

I am so frustrated with myself, especially considering what I was dreaming about this morning. Seriously what the hell is going on with my body...half of my heart is saying find Christian, while the other half is telling me to just go home to Elliot because there might be something there, and because it can not take any more pain. Then there is my head telling me to think rationally and to do what is best for myself...but the problem is, is that I can not even tell what that is any more. And then there is off course my libido, which is screaming jump Elliot's bones. What the hell is that about?

After contemplating for a while, I shut down my computer, say bye to Hannah, head out side to grab a cab and tell the driver "Escala please".


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please keep the reviews coming. Both positive and negative ones are appreciated :) **

I am almost there now. Seattle's light's are twinkling brightly in the night sky, when I pay the cab driver and enter the lobby of the luxorious condo building. It was just as I had remembered it and as I made my way into one of the elevators and put in the code to get to the penthouse, my heart is hammering in my chest like it might explode any second. *DING

The elevator door opens and I am greeted by Taylor and Sawyer who look at me, confusion written all over their face. "Is Christian here?" I ask. Shit I am really losing my nerve, maybe this was a bad idea. No, no it was not Steele. He needs to know, you owe him at least that much.

"He's in his study ." Taylor says looking uncertain. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Thank's" I say, trying to make as little eye contact with either of them as possible.

I know this penthouse is huge, but damn I don't think it has ever taken me this long just to walk from the foyer to his stupid study. I knock once and quietly push down the handle to open the door.

"WHAT?" Christian says his voice filled with annoyance, but when he looks up and sees me something lights up inside of him. "Hi, sorry I did not know it was you...uhh what are you doing here?"

"I am here because there is something that you need to know..." I say

**Christians POV**

I have been dreaming about this day ever since she walked out, and now she is finally coming back to me. Maybe giving her the space was really what she needed for her to see sense.

I look into her blue eyes, and I see a hundred different emotions in them. From sad to worried to afraid. Oh baby there is no need to feel this way, I promise this time I will take care of you because...Jeez Grey just admit it, why is it so hard for you to admit!?

"I am here because there is something that you need to know..." she says her voice shaking slightly. "The night you dropped me of after the flight back from New York, I said that I wanted to be alone...and well after a few hours I called Elliot and I asked him to spend the night."

Shit maybe this is not going where I thought it was. So they finally fucking slept together, my anger is tarting to boil up inside of me. Keep it together Grey, just listen to what she fucking has to say.

"We didn't do anything" she continues quickly, which I think causes some of the colour I have just lost to reappear on my face. "but he held me Christian, and I felt really safe in his arms... look over the past couple of weeks he was there every single day. I mean he practically moved in, and we had so much fun laughing and crying and going out together. I started to feel so comfortable around him, as if he was just some piece of my life's puzzle that had been missing. Before I came here I spend an hour deciding on whether I should go home where Elliot is or to go here where you are, and that is when I realised that I still love you, but am no longer in love with you. I will always love you, but the think is, is that I am also falling in lov-"

"With Elliot" I say. I have taken in every word she has said, and it feels like someone has ripped out my heart. Shit why does this hurt even more than when she left me? Maybe because now I know it is to late for me to get her back?

"Yes, I am so sorry" she says, as a single tear falls down her face. "Elliot does not know about this but I wanted you to know that I am going to tell him soon. I have no idea what is going to happen with me and him, but I wan't to give it a try." she is really crying now.

The room is now spinning. Just tell her Grey, tell her that you love her. NO... you are no good for her. Let her be happy with your brother. Let her go.

"Ana. Shhh please stop crying. You don't have to cry, it's okay. I understand okay. I want you to be happy and if you truly believe that Elliot can make you happy then go to him, but there is also something that you need to know. If this does end up not working out, I promise you I will be waiting here for you. Always. I don't care if it is a week or a month or thirty years from now, I will always be waiting for you to come back to me. Just please promise me one thing, don't shut me out of your life, because I can not take another three weeks of silence. I swear, I will not try to be anything more than a friend to you Ana, but I can not lose you completely" Shit my mask has truly slipped now, and I think has definitely left the building, as tears are now also streaming down my face.

"I can't ask you to do that for me." she says through her sobs

"You aren't asking me Ana, I am telling you." I say sternly

She nods her head slowly "we can try Christian to be friends, but I am not sure that that will work..."

"We will make it work. If this is the only way I can have you right now, then I will make it work." I promise.

"I should go..." she says quietly.

"Yes you should" I sigh. I try to put on a brave face and a smile, and when she comes in to hug me, I can not resist feeling those precious lips on mine for one last time. I find her smooth lips, and when I close my eyes I gently kiss her, treasuring every single second of the sensation I am feeling. One of my hands cup her left cheek, and as I deepen the kiss my heart hammers against my chest making it almost audible. I have never kissed her this gently, yet so passionately and I don't want the sensation to end, but knowing that it will gives this kiss a certain form of finality to it. After what seems like hours, we eventually break apart. She kisses me once on the forehead and whispers "thank you", and leaves my study.

**Ana's POV**

Closure. I finally have it, and it feels exhilarating. I feel absolutely free and although the guilt about leaving Christian in pain is still eating me up inside, there has definitely been a huge weight lifted of off my shoulders. I don't know why I have been denying my feelings for Elliot, but they are definitely there, because if they were not I would never have been able to have the courage to face Christian the way I did tonight.

I am on my way home now, yes home I can finally call it that ever since Elliot has made me feel so comfortable there. I practically run up the stairs, drop my keys twice, but finally manage to get the door open "ELLIOT" I yell, but I stop abruptly in the open door as I am completely taken of guard by the transformation of the apartment.

There are candles everywhere, and the strong sweet scent lingers in my nose as I take in everything. The candle light gives the room a warm, homey, loving atmosphere, and the fluffy picnic typed blanket which has been placed on the floor surrounded by tons of puffy pillows, a bottle of wine and a meal for two, makes my heart melt. Everything looks so beautiful, the only thing that is missing from this picture is Elliot.

As if on cue, the bathroom door opens, and Elliot emerges wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Damn he looks good. I blush furiously as I look at his lean and sexy body, and it takes a lot of self control to look away.

"Hey Ana, I thought you were coming home in half an hour." he says a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

"I am sorry I did not know that you were expecting anyone else, I could leave." I begin

He laughs and walks over to me, so that his naked chest is almost touching mine. Okay breath Steele...breath. "The only person I was expecting tonight was you. I just wish I had finished setting everything up and gotten dressed before you arrived."

"I don't really mind the not wearing a shirt part. It really suits you." I tease "and as for the setting up... Elliot it looks beautiful. What did I do to to deserve being pampered like this?" I ask.

"I just thought that you deserved a relaxing evening after a hard days work." he says with a wink. "Just give me a second to get changed and then we can start the lovely meal madam." he turns around after giving me a small bow, to which my giggles follow.

I really rather he did not put on a shirt. Don't get ahead of yourself now Steele, maybe he is just doing all of this because he sees you as a good friend. Oh well either way I am going to tell him how I feel about him tonight, and I can at least enjoy the view until he starts screaming for the hills because of my confession.

Elliot returns after five short minutes, having changed into loose jeans and a dark blue shirt. He really doesn't look to bad this way either. His hair is still slightly wet, but it smells heavenly and he looks adorable with his white blond curls which are making their appearances one by one as his hair dries.

"So, what would you like to try first madam, for the starters I have prepared some beef carpaccio with goat cheese, some Greek salad and a glass of red wine." he says keeping everything very formal."

"Well Sir, all of that sound absolutely scrumptious so how about a bit of everything." enjoying this game.

"Coming right up." he says with a wink.

I happily tuck in savouring each bite. The carpaccio tastes amazing and the salad he has prepared gives the wine a very bitter after taste, which I also enjoy.

"I am glad you are enjoying it" Elliot says watching me eagerly take a second serving "but you might want to slow down because there are two more courses." he says laughing.

I feel slightly embarrassed "right, sorry I forgot" my cheeks are warming again.

"Don't be I like a girl with a good apetite" he says.

"I guess that lies in the family" I say.

"What is my brother also keen on being with someone who enjoys her food?" he asks mockingly and a little bit annoyed.

I shift in my seat a little uncomfortably "I don't really feel like talking about your brother right now"

"Why, you usually don't have a problem with doing so, why the sudden change oh heart?" he asks sarcastically now.

Where the hell is his sudden mood swing coming from? " I am sorry Elliot I just want to enjoy this dinner with you, without bringing up my ex."

"Fine." he snaps.

"Elliot if there is something you have to say to me then spit it out, but don't just go from happy and carefree to pissed and annoyed in a millisecond without giving me a warning or explanation."

He looks like he does not believe what he has just heard "really, you are asking me to give YOU an explanation, how about you tell me what the hell I am even doing here any more. Why am I here Ana? Or actually why are you here? Why the fuck aren't you with Christian in his precious penthouse?"

Why is he being like this? "Because I would rather be here with you...I went to see him today to get some closure, and to tell him that..."

"And what ANA? I have done nothing in the past few weeks but be there for you and I thought that you had felt our connection too, and now I find out that you have only been thinking about Christian this entire time!" he is actually yelling at me now. He has never yelled at me before.

"That's not true Elliot.." I begin

"Well then what the hell is the truth?!" he asks in frustration

"God could you please just shut up for a second, I am trying to explain!" I am yelling now too. That seems to shut him up so I continue "I went to see him today to tell him that although I will always love him I am not in love with him any more, because I have feelings for someone else, who happens to be the hot headed idiot sitting right in front of me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ana's POV**

"Please say something" he has been sitting in front of me for what seems like hours. It looks like he is thinking really hard about what to say.

"You told me to shut up remember" he said in a tone that told me his anger has ceased. I think he is actually trying hard not to laugh, and when the sides of his mouth lift up into a huge grin that lights up his whole face I let out a small sigh that I had been holding in ever since my confession. I return his grin with one of my own, and as we continue to stare at each other I want nothing more than for his lips to be on mine.

His eyes continue to bore into mine, and when his hand gently touches my cheek, an then goes to remove a strand from my face, it feels like his touch has ignited something inside of me. Our faces slowly begin to move towards each other, and when the sweetness of his breath is almost taste-able, the warming feeling inside of me has begun to grow even more. Right now we are the only two people in the world and when his soft lips finally meet mine, it seems like they were made for each other. My heart is fluttering uncontrollably and I am sure that all my blood has rushed to my face, but I don't care because right now I feel like I am completely free, and that is the most exhilarating thing I have felt in a very long time.

As if he is afraid that he might break me, his hands cautiously goes down to my waist to pull me closer, while my hand moves up his arms, and then neck, where I entwine them with his now, completely dry blond curls.

There are too many emotions running through me at once. It's as if there is an overload of them going through my body, and when his tongue starts exploring my mouth, I cant help the small moan that escapes from the back of my throat. God please don't let this moment end. This feels so different yet so amazing. When we break apart we both find ourselves panting slightly, and it feels like I have just left a completely different world, and have now stepped back into reality.

I am not sure where it comes from, but I suddenly feel something wet rolling down my cheek, and Elliot stiffens, worry written all over his face.

"Ana, I am sorry did I do something wrong? Shh, don't cry I am sorry...was it that bad?". Why is he apologizing?

"Elliot, I am not crying because something is wrong, I am crying because it felt so right." I feel like an idiot...am I even making sense? " I have never felt like that when I was kissing someone. It's like something clicked inside of me, to show that everything is now exactly where it is suppose to be. I don't even know to explain it other than by saying that you make me feel free and protected and happy." I just realized that I have not been truly happy in a long time, and that this beautiful creature sitting in front of me has reawakened that feeling inside of me.

He does not say anything to that, but once again has a huge grin plastered on his face, which shows me that he feels the same way.

"Umm Elliot, what about Kate...I mean she is still my best friend and here I am kissing her ex." I say feeling guilty and uncertain.

"Ana, we were together for less than three weeks, and she is the one that broke up with me remember. Oh and she is together with some guy in Barbados now, so I doubt that she will go ballistic over this. I am sure she will be a little pissed when she finds out, but like you said she is your best friend, and I know how much she loves you, so your happiness will definitely be more important than a short fling that really did not mean anything." he says making me relax a little.

"Well she still deserves to know, I am going to call her first thing tomorrow morning." I say nervously

"Yea that's probably best. Look I know that you don't want to talk about it, but how did Christian react when you told him how you felt?." he asks curiosity in his tone.

He's right, I really don't want to talk about this, but I guess the sooner we get all of these questions out of the way the better. "Honestly, he took it surprisingly well. He told me that if you were what would make me happy, then I should be with you, and..." He does not need to know about the goodbye kiss right? And about the waiting me for as long as it takes part?

"And..?!" he budged on.

"And well he sort of told me that we were meant for each other, and that he will be waiting for me to come back. As long as it takes." Yes he does not need to know about the kiss.

"I guess I really don't know my brother then, because I would have predicted him to be storming through those doors the first chance he got, to come beat the shit out of me" he says with a nervous laugh. "I love my brother Ana, and I did not deliberately get these feelings for you, just to hurt him..."

Elliot seems to be deep in thought, not completely sure as to what to say next.

"...but I honestly don't think that I could be selfless enough to give you up now, especially after the way I felt about that kiss."

"You are going to go talk to him too arent you?" I ask, a little afraid of what might happen between the two of them, as he gives me a small nod.

"Hey, how about we finish this scrumptious meal that you have so kindly provided for us and then we could maybe try that thing again that we were doing earlier?" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Or..." he says "we could just skip the meal" his face leans into mine again "and do this, all night long." our lips touch once more and that now familiar feeling, bursts inside of me again, taking over my entire body and soul.

I am stirred awake after a few hours of sleep by Elliot's soft nuzzling against my hair. Last night was pretty perfect. Before passing out on the fluffy pillows, we had actually ended up finishing the meal, while sharing passionate kisses now and then. Although our bed made of blankets and pillows was not actually as comfortable to sleep on as it might have looked, I slept wonderfully in Elliot's embrace.

"Hey beautiful" he whispers into my ear, causing goosebumps to appear on my skin.

"Hii" I say turning around, so that I am now looking at him. He really is a sexy sight to look at, even when his curls are sticking up in every direction. "So how did you sleep?" I ask.

"Wonderfully. How could I not with such a ravishing creature lying beside me." he says in a playful yet sexy tone. "How about you?" he asks in return.

"Mmm, lets see... marvellously. How could I not with such an alluring creature lying beside me." I say, trying to mimic his tone.

My answer brings a smile to his perfect lips. "Well, I am glad to hear it" he says while trying to sit up.

Nooo why is he getting up?..."Have you made any plans for today?" I ask, not trying to sound to pushy.

"Yes actually, I was planning on cooking some breakfast for you, if you don't already have plans" he says with a grin.

"That sounds great, but give me fifteen minutes for me to shower, and then I'll help you." I say, getting up on my feet.

"Allright, enjoy your shower" he says with a wink.

I give him a peck on the cheek and walk into my bedroom, to hunt down some fresh clothes. Once I am in the shower, my mind automatically replays all the events of last night. Everything was perfect, the only thing I was truly worried about was how Kate would react to this, and what Elliot was planning on telling Christian. I run through all possible scenarios in my head as to how she could react, and most end up with Kate not speaking to me for weeks.

Technically I would actually deserve that, because I really should have told her about Elliot practically moving in after the Jack Hyde incident. Shit the Jack Hyde incident. I haven't even told her about that either. What a great friend I am. Jeez Steele, get out of the damn shower and call your best friend to tell her everything, before she finds out from someone else, and you lose her forever.

I dry myself, get dressed and brush my teeth in five short minutes, and quietly sneak into my room with my phone to call Kate. Shit I am actually really nervous right now. What if she will hate me?! I dial her number, and after four rings I hear her bubbly voice on the other end of the line.

"HEY STEELE! How is Seattle and your new job?" she asks, really jumping right into it.

"Well everything is great actually, how about you?" I ask in return, buying myself some time, to get my thoughts straightened out.

"Barbados is amazing Ana, but I really wish you were here! We have to go sometime, and you won't believe how amazing Jake has been. Remember the guy that I told you about?! He is so funny and sophisticated, and I am having so much fun hanging out with him...I swear Ana, I am not sure if it is all this sun, but I think I am falling for him. I mean that's crazy right, since I have only been here a few weeks, but it just feels so right...sorry I am rambling on like an idiot, while you are actually the one that called me" she says finally coming to a stop. This is so like Kate, falling in love while she is on holidays. Maybe she won't be so mad about me and Elliot then.

Elliot has turned on the television, and I can hear the local news blaring thought the sound system, "After weeks of speculations, it has now been officially confirmed, that multi-billionaire and CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. has indeed expanded his business even further, by buying his first publishing house. A press release has been made by his team, stating that he had been interested in this branch of business for a while, and that his take over and his plans for Seattle Independent Publishing is to turn into into one of the biggest publishing houses in Washington."

"Uhh, Kate can I call you back." I say hoping to sound calm.

"Sure Ana, is everything okay?" she asks

"Yes, I just remembered that I have to be somewhere. I'll call you back soon, I promise...bye"

"Umm okay, bye, call me if you need anything." I make a quiet "uh hu" sound and hang up the phone, and sprint into the living room, to hear the reporter continue.

"Although that is the official statement, a source tells us that this recent business decision might have more to do with a certain employee, Anastasia Rose Steele, who has only recently graduated from College with a degree in English literature and has already been promoted to commissioning editor. Perhaps Seattle's most eligible bachelor's heart has been captured by this young blue eyed beaut-" I catch a small glimpse of the photo of Christian and me at my graduating, when the television is shut off. I turn around and see Elliot with the remote in his hand, looking as pissed off as I currently feel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews :) I know that a lot of you really don't like the idea of Ana being with Elliot, but I specifically wrote in the blurb that it would be a story about Ana getting closer to Elliot. I do however really appreciate all the reviews (good and bad) because it brings a smile to my face when I see that people are at least reading this and are taking the time to comment :D Enjoy the chapter :)  
**

The weekend that I had planned with Elliot had definitely not turned out how I though it would. There have been reporters camped outside my apartment ever since it was rumoured that Christian had bought SIP because of me, meaning my weekend consisted of being harassed by people with cameras, who yell questions at me, or try to snap a picture of the "blue eyed beauty" that Christian is apparently dating. Although Elliot, has been nothing but understanding with the herd of people outside, I can sense that he is seriously pissed off with his brother, for butting into my life like this.

I honestly can't blame him though, because I feel the same way, but I am also pretty sure that Christian had made this business deal before we were broken up. Knowing him, he probably knew about me getting offered the job before I did and being as controlling he is, buying the company his girlfriend was going to be working at seemed like the most rational thing to do.

Oh Christian, we aren't even together anymore at it still seems like you are somehow controlling me. I only just started feeling comfortable at my new job, and now everyone will be looking at me like I only got the job because my apparent boyfriend bought the company...shit, what if I did only get the job because of him. Great. How could I have been so stupid this entire time, thinking that someone with as little experience as me could possibly be promoted after such a short amount of time. Maybe I should just quit.

It is now Monday morning and Elliot is snoring loudly like a chainsaw beside me, while I have once again been lying in my bed for hours thinking about what I am going to do when I get to work today, or what I would say if I ran into Christian. It seems that these little scenarios and constant thoughts have really become an annoying habit of mine, but as hard as I try, I can't seem to shut my mind up.

"Hey baby, are your thoughts keeping you up again?" Elliot murmurs into my ear.

"Yea, I think I am at war with my own thoughts" I sigh

Elliot pulls me tight against his chest, "well have you at least come to some sort of conclusion? You are not going to quit are you?" he asks sternly.

"What, you actually want me working under my ex, and your brother?" I ask not believing his tone.

"No, off course not...but I also don't want the woman I care about to be miserable, because she has to quit her job dream job that has been making her so happy" he says in a serious tone.

"Well I don't exactly want to quit either, but I did not do anything to get to the position that I am at right now. It was just handed to me on a silver platter"

"Look Ana, you might not have been working at SIP for very long when you got the promotion, but from what you have been telling me it seems that you have really risen for the task. You have been doing a great job, even Roach told you so remember? So stop doubting yourself, and stop feeling like you don't deserve this, because you do." he says making his point.

He makes a good case there, but what was the whole point of telling Christian to stay out of my life, if he is going to be my bosses bosses boss?

"I guess you are right. It really has been pretty amazing doing this job and I have been getting a lot of praise form the other editors, but I just have this feeling that Christian is going to be interfering in my work life as much as possible from now on..."

"Not after I have finished talking to him" he says in a bitter tone, pulling me even closer to him.

"Elliot please don't, I can handle this myself..." I begin, but am interrupted my Elliot.

"No Ana, I need to talk to him. This is not about him buying the company, it's about him and me as brother's. I don't know if he will ever forgive me for taking away the only woman has ever truly cared about." he says in a soft tone.

"I am really sorry Elliot...about all of that. I really did not want to ruin your relationship with him" I say quietly

"Ana, stop feeling so responsible for all of this. If I remember correctly I am the one that reached out to you. I am not innocent in all of this. You are not the only one that developed feelings, nor the only one that acted upon those feelings. We are all at fault for what is happening right now, even Christian. He is way to controlling for his own good and he was practically taking away all of your freedom. He was suffocating you and pushed you away, so you should not feel guilty about being with someone that you can feel free with. Off course it's horrible that Christian is hurting and that you are my brothers ex, and that I am your best friends, but you can't help who you fall for, or stop feeling something just because it seems wrong to other people. There is no way for us to dictate our emotions, and we have no way of switching them off to pretend like they never existed, so the only thing for us to do is to either ignore them or accept that they are there." he says in a monotone voice.

It's sort of true what he is saying. Everyone knows that it is frowned upon to be dating your ex's brother, but no one planned for this to happen. Yes we could have prevented it from happening, and I am not trying to justify my actions, but where would we be if we had not acted upon our feelings? Christian would still be miserable because I would not be able to stop myself from having feelings for Elliot. I would be miserable because I will have lost both Christian and Elliot, and Elliot would also be unhappy seeing as we would not be together. Oh and not to mention the still ruined relationship between Elliot and Christian, because both had feelings for the same girl. No matter how this would have panned out, someone would still have gotten hurt.

"Someone was always bound to get hurt" I sigh "I'm gonna hop in the shower and get ready for work" I say giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Once I have finished showering and getting ready, I say bye to Elliot who has not moved a muscle and is still lying on my bed."I'll see you tonight for dinner okay?" I ask.

"Yea, I'll see you at eight, laters baby" he says with a wink.

"Laters" I say feeling my cheeks heat up.

It takes a while for me to fight my way through the reporters that are still outside, and when I finally manage to get a cab, I am greeted by even more outside the SIP building. Jeez don't these people have more interesting stories to follow. Honestly how is this story interesting in the slightest? "Is it true that you and have also gotten engaged?" one reporter yells at me. Wow, so I am engaged now to am I? I ignore her comment because I am completely out of my league here and have absolutely no idea what to say.

Olivia gives me a kind smile while I pass her desk to say hello, but I sense all my other colleagues eyeing me suspiciously. I make my way to the elevator, but when I see that it is completely filled up and that most people are shooting daggers at me with their eyes, I decide to get the next one.

"Hi Hannah, how was the bachelorette party you went to?" I ask remembering her plans for the weekend

"It was lovely thank you for asking" what's with the formalities, and since when does she call me ? "how was your weekend?" she continues in the same tone.

"I'm glad you had fun at the party, my weekend was not too eventful" I say. Except that I now have a new boyfriend, but am apparently still going out with his billionaire brother, I add in my head.

"May I bring you a tea ma'ma, or perhaps you would like a bagel?" She says plastering a fake smile on her face, which Hannah has never had to force.

"I'm sorry Hannah but is everything all right? Why am I suddenly , and since when are bachelorette parties "lovely?" I ask trying to get to the bottom of her behaviour, while hoping she has not also been affected by the recent media.

"I'm sorry, it's just your going out with the boss and I don't know, I guess I am trying to make a good impression" she says embarrassed.

"Hannah you have already made a good impression, and you really should not believe everything you hear, because that's just gossip. I am definitely not going out with Christian Grey, so please call me Ana, and try not to call me ma'am again because that makes me feel old." I see Hannah slowly begin to relax in front of me, and a genuine smile spread across her face.

"Well would you still like a tea or a bagel Ana?" she asks back to the old Hannah.

"Thanks Hannah, that would be lovely" I say in a posh voice.

I get to work by replying to some of my emails and schedule a meeting with a new author who I am hoping will be signing his book with us. I really believe that his story could one day be on the best-seller's list, but then again maybe not. Its not like a have a lot of experience in this...stop right there Steele! You have been doing a great job so far. Jeez believe in yourself a little...Elliot does. Mmm Elliot, he looked good enough to eat this morning, with his hair all ruffled up and his bare chest on display. I made a promise to myself that I would try to keep my hands off of him for at least a few more weeks, because I am definitely not planning on making a habit out of sleeping with a guy after only one date. I want to try and take it slow with Elliot, if I can control myself that is. God what I wan't to do to him, I smile as my imagination runs wild.

I'm startled back into reality by a deep cough coming from a man that I had not even noticed come in. Great it's my bosses bosses boss.

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you " he says formally "daydreaming were we?" he asks in a deliciously tone laced with seduction. How can this man make everything sound sexy?

"That's quite all right , it's a free country, oh, wait and it's also your building." I say sarcastically.

"Careful now , I don't appreciate your tone. You would not want to make a bad impression with the new boss" he says, while his eyes darken.

"How right you are sir, what can I do for you this fine morning I know that you are a busy man, so it must be very important for you to take the time and visit one of your employees." I say trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "Would you like to take a seat?" I ask motioning to the chair opposite of me.

He sits down on the large black leather office chair, folds one of his legs onto the other and rests both of his elbows on either ends of the chair so that the fingertips of his hand meet in the air. "Well since you asked so kindly, I'll just jump right to the point. I bought the company when we were still together, but it took a while for all the official paperwork to finalized, that is why you only found out about this this weekend. If I had known that we would no longer be together I would never have done this. However, seeing as at the time we were together I wanted to make sure that you had a secure job, and the only way to do that was to buy the company, because it was having financial difficulties and had no means of straightening those out." he is staring intently into my face, trying to decipher what I was feeling.

Since I had however already figured as much, all of this did not shock me in the slightest.

"You don't seem surprised" he says.

"Mr. Grey, I may not have know you for very long, but I have long since figured out that your over controlling tendencies really do know no bounds. Nonetheless the only thing that does surprise me is how long it is taking you to release an official statement regarding the rumours that are floating around about the two of us. Although you did technically buy the company because of me, I would appreciate it if you could make it clear that we are not together." I say keeping my voice steady.

"My PR is handling it right now, and the official statement that you are looking for , will be released by tomorrow morning at the latest. I am truly sorry about any inconveniences this may have caused you, and if you prefer I could send one of my bodyguards to make sure you are safe and are not further harassed by any reporters." he says.

Smooth Grey. Very Smooth, but there is no way I am taking one of your bodyguards to keep an eye on me. Well at least he was offering and not telling, that's already a first for him.

"Thank you, for your concern but I can take care of it myself." I say keeping up this charade and a business like tone.

"Very well then , I shall leave you to continue your work, and don't worry I have not forgotten our talk on Friday evening, I will not be interfering in your personal life whatsoever, and only as little as possible in your work life. Goodbye enjoy the rest of your day" he says getting up to leave.

"Wait...can I just ask you one question please? Are you the reason I got promoted?" I ask slipping out of my formal character.

"No Ana you did not. You were promoted right before I had any control over this company. You are the reason for getting this job, and you have done a great job so for, so enjoy it because you deserve it." he says, also forgetting his prior persona.

"Goodbye " I say.

"Goodbye " he sighs.

Jeez, the atmosphere in my office seems like it may be contaminated. I can literally feel the tension that is still lingering in this room, and it's making my head all foggy. I need to be alone and get some fresh air, but I told Hannah and Olivia that I would meet them for lunch at one of the bistro's around the corner. I exit my office and Hannah is violently typing away on the keyboard looking frustrated.

"Hey Hannah is everything okay? Did the Keyboard piss you off, because I think you are about to break it" I say moving the keyboard away from her.

"Yea, its fine, I just can't open this stupid calendar. I wanted to pencil in a meeting for Thursday, but it won't open and I did everything I could think of" she says in frustration.

"Here let me see" I take the keyboard and mouse from her, and work my magic. I used to be horrible with computers but ever since I have worked here, I have really gotten the hang of them. After about thirty seconds, the calendar jumps open, and Hannah's face lights up.

"Oh thank god, I though I would have to create a whole new calendar! How did you do that?" she asks slightly dumbstruck.

I giggle and show her that she only had to try and open the calendar with a different programme, because the programme on the office computer that we were using is not the latest version anymore, so it won't open the new file format, which Hannah had created with the new software on her laptop.

"Are you all set for lunch then?" I ask, after she has finished writing down the meeting.

"Yes lets go! I am starving" she says grabbing her coat.

Olivia was just about to leave for the bistro, when she saw us coming. We are enjoy the shining sun as we walk to the bistro, when I accidentally drop my purse. All my belongings are scattered across the street, and as I bend down to retrieve my things, a kind bystander as well as Olivia and Hannah bend down to help me collect everything. After my belongings are packed safely into my bag, I turn to the woman that helped me. She is a tall, elegant, regal platinum blonde and appears to be in her late 30's or early 40's. Although I have never seen her before in my entire life, I feel like I know her from somewhere.

" ?" she asks bewildered.

"Yes? I'm sorry do I know you?" I ask also confused.

She looks at me, as if she is examining a shiny new toy, taking in every part of me until she stops to look me straight in the eye "From stories is most likely, but I have heard a lot about you Anastasia" the way my name rolls off her tongue, makes some of the hair's on the back of my neck stand up. What is it about this woman that I don't like?

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I follow, Mrs?" I say promoting for her name, while reaching out my hand.

" " she finishes and shakes my hand.

No wonder this woman made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, she is the fucking woman that molested Christian as a child.

"Off course" I say with a fake smile "I have heard a lot about you, it's great to put a face to the name. I do hope we are still meeting for lunch on Wednesday yes?" I ask remembering the plans.

"I would not miss it...twelve thirty at Clara's?" she asks motioning to a small cafe on the opposite side of the street"

"That would be lovely. I'll see you then, oh and thank you for helping me with this" I say holding up my bag.

"Not a problem." she says with a smirk "Till Wednesday" she says giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Bye , it was a pleasure to meet you" I say confidently.

After Olivia and Hannah had finished eating their lunch, (I had lost my appetite)we trudge back into the office, having no desire whatsoever to get back to work. Why did I agree to meet her for lunch again? What the hell was I thinking? And I swear if I have to continue to smile that fake smile all through lunch on Wednesday, my face is gonna start hurting. I felt like I was on display in a pageant when I was talking to her, and its definitely not something I look forward to feeling again.

Thankfully the rest of the day passes by in a complete blur, and the next time I look at the clock its six thirty. Only one and a half hours till Elliot comes over for dinner. There is a lot of traffic on the way home, but since I only live a few miles away, I get there in no time at all. When I enter the apartment it is exactly how I left it this morning, except that there is a strange noise coming from Kate's bedroom.

Shit! Did someone break in? Kate is in Barbados so it can't be her and Elliot is still at work. I quietly tip toe into my room, to retrieve the pepper spray and baseball bat my dad insisted I keep under my bed, and sneak to Kate's bedroom door. With a loud bang the door swings open, and I barge into the room, looking for the burglar, but all I see is a sobbing Kate curled up on her bed.

Shit I haven't even told her about Elliot...and why is she back from Barbados? Damn it, I suddenly wish that it had been a burglar. Get a grip Steele. Face her and stop being such a chicken.

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter :D And THANK YOU for reading :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you once again for all the reviews and for reading the story :D **

Kate has been crying her eyes out for the past half our, while trying to explain to me what exactly happened and why she is back from Barbados already. Her eyes are red and puffy, her make-up is smudged all over her face and it seem she has put on enough eye-line and mascara to last her a life time as they continue to mix with her tears and are continuously rolling down her cheeks. After a lot of hiccups and sobs the only words I was able to decipher were "Jake", "ass-face's", "slutty dancer" and "cheat", probably meaning that her new found love Jake had probably cheated on her with a "slutty dancer", making them both "ass-face's".

I really don't know what I should do to comfort her, because it honestly feels wrong for me to do it, considering what an ass-face and bitch I have been lately. She was just betrayed by someone she though loved her and here I am trying to soothe her whilst I am no better than Jake is. But I can't tell her right now, can I? That would probably kill her. Shit I have really dug my grave here and I definitely deserve everything that's coming for me. If I don't tell her now though, I'll probably never get it out, or she will find out from someone else. Shit, shit, shit.

"Kate, please stop crying" I say stroking her back "he is not worth crying over, come on he does not even deserve you" I say realizing I don't either. What the hell have I done?!

"Yea you are right he doesn't, but how could I have been so stupid to trust him?! He was just so sexy you know and charming and damn he was so good in bed. God it's like I was to fucking blind to see that I did not mean anything to him. I am glad that you have Christian who actually cares about you" she says finally calming down a little.

"Actually..." I begin. Come on Steele this is the perfect opening for the truth "Kate, there is something I have not been completely honest to you about..and you should really hear it from me." Kate lifts her head so that she can see my face while I continue. "There is really no easy way to say this, but you have to know how truly sorry I am and that I did not plan for it to happen"

"Shit, you are scaring me Steele" she says worry crossing her face.

I take a deep breath "Okay umm well, when you were away Elliot asked me out for some drinks you know just as friends but over the past few weeks we have hung out a lot more...and we developed feelings for each other and we kissed and we are sort of together now" I say really quickly to get it all out at once.

Kate's face seems to have gone completely emotionless, so when she begins laughing like a maniac I think she has officially lost her mind. I stare at her in disbelief, having expected a lot of yelling and maybe even violence but I was certainly not expecting this.

"Well that's just" she giggles "great isn't it! My best friend with my ex, after my last boyfriend just cheated on me" she laughs.

There is no way she actually finds this funny. "Kate please, I am really sorry..." I start.

She abruptly stops her crazy laughing fit after hearing my words and instead has a deathly expression on her face that would make any sane person wish they could be swallowed up by the ground. "Sorry?! You're sorry? Really? You probably weren't very sorry while you were fucking him in my apartment or were to busy doing god knows what to have the decency to at least tell me. Seriously Ana how could you be such a bitch? Just because you were with one brother, it doesn't automatically mean that the other is yours too!" she yells.

There is the Kate I was expecting and she is not holding anything back now. "Please let me explain Kate..." but she won't let me finish.

"I don't care what you have to say, and I don't want a fucking explanation! I was sitting here heart broken and crying and you were comforting me telling me that Jake did not deserve me because he was a lying cheating fuck, but you are no better Ana! I though you were my best friend and that I could trust you not to betray me like this. Obviously I was wrong, because this hurts a shit load more than what Jake did to me!" her tone has become icy and sarcastic when she continues "Everyone always thinks you are so sweet and innocent Ana, but at least now you have shown me your true colours and it has become clear that you are actually a deceiving, conniving little slut and bitch who would hurt anyone in her way to get what she wants!"

I am completely speechless when she finishes and all I can do is try to hold in the tears that are going to be making an appearance soon. I don't deserve to be upset about what she has said though, because it's pretty much all true. Everything except that I purposely hurt her and that I don't care about the fact that I did.

I see Kate close her eyes "You know what, just get the fuck out of my apartment" she whispers in a cold voice. I hear the doorbell ring and suddenly realize that that, is Elliot right on time for our dinner plans.

Kate seems to have also noticed that we have a guest waiting by our front door and swiftly gets up to open it "I wonder who that could be" she says sarcastically with an obvious smirk on her face. "Hi Elliot, it's great to see you again...are these for me" she says grabbing a dozen roses out of Elliot's hand.

"Kate hey..." The shock of seeing Kate has clearly taken him off guard, and all he is really doing right now is standing freakishly still, having no clue about what to say next.

Kate on the other hand knows exactly what she is doing "Mmm these do smell good, too bad they aren't actually for me" she says turning around throwing them at me, almost hitting me straight in the face. I feel a small sting on my face from one of the thorns that must have scratched across my face and let out a small "ouch".

This seems to have woken Elliot up from his current state, as he lunges across the room to make sure I am okay "Kate are you crazy?" he bellows.

"I'm fine" I murmur.

"Yea Elliot she is fine" she yells as she grabs one of the remote controls from the television, and throws it across the room, this time targeting Elliot. She hits her target on the head perfectly. "But I'm not."

Elliot grabs the back of his head and swears loudly" FUCK! Look Kate, can't we just talk about this rationally. At least give us the chance to explain."

"I have already heard everything I need to hear, so save it and both of you get the fuck out!"

I look her straight in the eyes for a moment, but when I don't see her expression change, I grab my purse and Elliot by the arm and walk out of the door, which is slammed shut as soon as we have exited. She just needs some time to cool off...then she will want to talk about all of this right? I mean we can work this out I am sure of it, or did I just lose my best friend forever?

Elliot takes my hand in his and asks "Hey are you ok Ana?"

Am I okay? I don't know...I doubt it. Everything Kate said to me was right, and I deserved every word of it, but hearing it come out of her mouth still hurt,"yea I'm fine".

"Ana I'm sure that once she has calmed down, she will want to talk to you, so that you can work everything out" Elliot says hoping to give me some reassurance.

"Yea, right" I utter doubtfully.

"Hey, if you want you can stay at my place tonight, since you probably don't want to go back home and Kate will most likely refuse to let you through the door" he says.

"Umm yea sure I guess. Thanks" I say giving him a weak smile "but do you mind if I just meet you there, because I honestly just feel like being alone right now."

He looks slightly surprised by my suggestion but nods and says "sure Ana, take as long as you need and call me if you need anything."

I lean forward to kiss him, and as we deepen our kiss I am the first to pull away "Thank's, I'll see you soon."

"Later's, be careful Ana" he says letting go of me. "I will" I reply and walk away after giving him another small smile.

I have been wandering the streets of Seattle for a few hours now, thinking about the events of tonight. Poor Kate, how will I ever be able to make this up to her? I start to feel a little sleepy and drowsy, and decide to head over to Elliot's place before I fall asleep on the side walk. As I make my way across the street to catch a cab, it suddenly feels like time has slowed down somehow, and everything is happening in slow motion. There is a loud noise coming from somewhere that I can't place, and all I know is that its getting closer and louder. Without any warning, my vision is completely blinded by a bright light that is keeping me from seeing my surroundings. I feel a sudden impact, fall to the floor in a haze, and hear screaming until everything eventually becomes quiet. Deathly quiet, it's as if someone has just pressed the mute button on my life.

**I hope that Kate throwing things at Elliot and Ana was not too much :P I just always imagined Kate to be overly dramatic so I thought it fit :) Please let me know what you thought of the chapter :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you once again for all the reviews :D I really appreciate your feedback and your thoughts on what might happen next. I got a lot of guest reviews saying that Christian should get together with Kate and I just really have to say that there is no way that is ever going to happen in my story, because in my eyes they don't fit together at all :P **

**Christians POV **

Fuck I can't concentrate! I need to get these extension plans for SIP finalized and all I can think about is Ana sitting in her new office, talking to me as if I was nothing more than a business associate. Any idiot would be able to notice and feel the obvious tension and feelings that are still between us, but why is she ignoring them and pretending they aren't there?! I could give her the world and make all her dreams come true. I could make her happy, if only she would believe me and trust me again.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and without looking at the caller ID I snap the phone open "Grey", it's my mother on the other end of the line, her voice tainted with panic. Shit, is someone hurt? Dad, Mia or Elliot?

"Christian oh thank god! I am so glad I could get a hold of you at this hour. You should get down here son, Anastasia Steele was bought here about ten minutes ago, after being seriously injured by a hit and run driver." I feel a sudden rush of panic flood my system, and the heart I though did not exist feels like someone just twisted something sharp inside of it. If anything happens to her...shit I would not be able to live with myself, why the fuck was no one taking care of her and looking out for her. Was she all alone while wandering the streets of Seattle?! Both fear and anger are taking over my body, but I try to get a grip of myself, because I need to get there now, I need to see her. "I don't know how bad it is exactly, but she is in surgery right now...I'm so sorry, I didn't know who else to call, because the paramedics did not find her phone with her, but I recognized her so I called you." my mother continues.

"Thank you Mom, I'm on my way" I say hoping my emotions are not that obvious from my voice. As I hang up I yell for Taylor who is reaches my study in a second.

"Sir" he says. "Get the car ready, we are going Seattle Grace Hospital. NOW" I say putting on my jacket. He nods once and as I follow him out of the door I say "and try to get a hold of my brother to tell him the Ana has been taken to the hospital." I may be pissed at him, but he at least deserves to know what is going on with her and I will be having a word with him about leaving her unprotected. What a fucking idiot.

There is no traffic but when we arrive at the hospital I am seriously impatient, so when one of the nurses at the front desk is too busy to tell me what is going on with Ana I am about to lose it. Thankfully before I get the chance to give her a piece of my mind, I hear my mother's voice calling me. I sprint across the room to meet her, giving the young nurse one last glare. "What's going on with her mom? Can I see her, and have they caught the fucker that did this to her?!" I say frantically. Calm down Grey, don't lose it in front of your mother.

"I know you are angry and worried, but watch your language! But no honey, you can't see her yet because she is still in surgery. The car that hit her was going way over the speed limit so when her body made contact with the vehicle she was flung into the air, over the car, and hit the road with some considerable force. This caused fractures not only in her spine, but also her skull. The injury she suffered, is a brain contusion, or bruising, which happens when the brain's soft tissue is squashed against the hard skull. Blood is now collect on the surface of the brain, called subdural hematoma. This means that there is bleeding between the brain and the tissues that cover the brain. These large amounts of blood can cause areas of the brain to stop working, and can result in permanent brain damage. Because in her case it is very severe the best treatment is therefore surgery with a procedure called Burr hole trephination." she says explaining everything to me carefully.

I take in everything that she has said "but what exactly does that mean a Burr hole trephination and you said something about her spine" I ask trying to understand.

She looks at me and continues "It means that a hole is being drilled in the skull over the area of the subdural hematoma, and the blood is suctioned out through the hole. She also has a few broken ribs, however there is no other internal bleeding in her organs which is a good sign. Her left leg is also broken, but the damage to her spine is minimal meaning that will be able to heal without surgery."

God this is too much, if I ever find out who the fucker is that did this to her, I am going to make sure he rots in jail for the rest of his life, after I have beaten the shit out of him. "How long will she be in surgery for?"

She looks a bit uncertain not actually being a surgeon herself, but sounds quite confident when she says "the procedure can take up to 3 to 5 hours but you can wait here until she comes out okay, and I promise you that you will be the first to know when she wakes up. I'm sorry but I have to get back to work. I love you" she gives me a tight hug, and kisses my forehead before heading though some double doors that are for staff only.

I pace the waiting room frantically while Taylor occasionally offers to bring me something to eat or drink. I need to do something with myself, because I am walking around in circles like a tiger in a cage, and my thoughts keep wandering to the agonizing possibility that Ana might not make it. Taylor has also told me that he had tried to contact Elliot, but all he was able to reached was his voice mail which definitely did nothing to calm me down...he's probably asleep that prick!

I have arranged for Ana to have the best doctors taking care of her when she is out of surgery, and have made sure that she is in the most comfortable private room this hospital has to offer. God I hope she will recover from this. I have never felt like this before in my entire life, except for when I met her in the hospital after the fucker Hyde attacked her. I am scared out of my mind, and I swear I can even taste my fear.

Tik Tok Tik Tok, the clock in this room is also driving me insane! Every time I check it, the minute hand has moved either only a few millimetres, or not at all. After looking at the clock for the billionth time tonight I realize that Ana has been in surgery for five hours meaning she must be out soon.

When I see my mother reappear through the double doors with a small smile on her face I let out a small sigh of relief. This must mean that everything went smoothly right?

"Ana is out of surgery and everything went perfectly. They were able to remove all blood that was causing the pressure on her brain and are saying that she will make a full recovery. If you'd like you can see her now you can follow me" she says kindly.

It feels like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulder's and chest, because I am starting to breathe normally again. Thank god, she is going to be okay. I follow my mother who takes me to her room and shows me some privacy with Ana, by quietly shutting the door behind me.

She looks so fragile and broken, but she is still the woman who I...that I love, and seeing her like this breaks my heart and makes me feel things I did not think I was capable of feeling. She is still unconscious but I take her hand in mine and tell her that everything will be okay, that she will recover from this easily and that I will be there every step of the way if she wants me there. I sit like this forever, just holding her hand, hoping that she will wake up soon.

I am lost in my own thoughts again, when I hear her soft voice "I love" she murmurs. She isn't awake but is speaking in her sleep.."you, I love you Christian. I love" she mumbles this over and over, and every time she does, it gives me more and more hope that she will soon find her way back to me. Her words are like music in my ears, and I feel my heart swell with pride and joy that a woman like this could ever utter these words to someone like me even if it is just in a dream. This has to mean something right? She said that she was not in love with me anymore, but her saying it now must mean she still is.

I eventually fall asleep on a chair holding her hand, but when I wake up she is still lying unconscious on the bed in front of me, with Elliot sitting on the opposite site of the bed. All the anger that had finally left my body before I had fallen asleep, resurfaces in an instant."I want to talk to you outside Elliot."

He raises his head so that he is now looking at me. I guess he had not acknowledged that I had woken up. He gives me a small nod and follows me outside of the hospital because I know this is going to turn into a fight and I don't want to disrupt the other patients. As soon as we are outside I turn around to glare at him "How the fuck could you let this happen to her!? She could have died, just because you were too stupid to let her wander the street's alone at night. You have absolutely no regard for her safety and you obviously don't know what is best for her OR how to take care of her otherwise she would not be lying in a hospital bed. This is the second fucking time this has happened to her, while you were suppose to be looking out for her!"

He looks at me as if I had just hit him "I'm not the reason she is lying in there, it was a fucking drunk driver or god knows who, who hit her, but it wasn't me. All I was doing was giving her space because she had asked for it! I'm sorry that I'm not as big as a control freak as you who continuously suffocated her."

"You promised me in New York that you make her happy and that you would take care of her! Is this what you fucking call taking care of her? What, just because she isn't dead you consider this be a success? That you did your job properly? At least when I was with her she wasn't stumbling around getting raped or run over." I yell not believing Elliot's excuse.

"You are just pissed off that she chose me over you, that she loves me, and that I won" he says smugly.

"Do you even care about her in the slightest, or is this just some fucking game to you?! Finally you have something that I don't? Do you really see it that way? That you WON her? She isn't just some object that you can toy and play around with like all the other girls you have been with! And who says that she loves you, because before you got here I heard her saying in her sleep that she still loves me." This seems to have made something snap inside of him, because the next thing I know is that I am blocking his incoming fist with my arm.

My years of training with my personal trainer kick in, and I am able to block all the blows that follow. I am charged with adrenalin which is pumping though my veins and I am prepared for what ever may come next.

When I duck once more to his right hook, I take him completely surprise by wrapping my arms around his legs and slamming him against the brick wall behind him. He grunts and quickly reaches his hands down attempting a choke hold, but I am too quick for him again as I spring away and knock his legs out from under him. He crashes to the ground and before he can even think about trying to get up I'm on top of him, throwing a punch right into his jaw.

Just as I am about to make contact with his face again, I hear my mother screaming behind me telling me to stop. I automatically feel ashamed that my mother had to see this, but Elliot really had it coming to him, and I honestly don't regret hitting him. He is after all the one that started this, and I was merely defending myself.

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, and that it shed some light on who Ana is really supposed to be with and maybe even be with in the chapter's to come ;) Please review and give me your thoughts :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update again, but thank you for all the reviews :) Enjoy :D**

**Ana's POV**

What's that strange noise? *BEEP* Jeez it seems really loud! *BEEP* My head is throbbing *BEEP* Okay where the hell am I? *BEEP* There is a needle stuck in my arm and everything is really bright, so I am either in heaven or I have been kidnapped. *BEEP* That sound is seriously getting on my nerves..."Ana?" I hear a deep voice softly saying my name, it sounds familiar. His voice is filled with worry..Christian? Why is Christian in heaven? I know he is crazy but he would never kidnap me...why can't I open my eyes properly?

"Where am I?" I say, not recognizing my own voice. I get a reply from the man I think is Christian "you are safe now baby, I promise no one is going to hurt you. You were in an accident and you are at the hospital now."

Oh thank god, so I'm not dead or have been kidnapped...but wait what kind of accident. My mind feels like it has all of a sudden gone into over drive as images start flashing in my head. I remember a loud honking noise and feeling like a dear in headlights because everything was so light and my vision had been obscured. I remember feeling pressure on my abdomen, and then lots of air...I think I was flying! No that can't be right, but after I "flew" I don't remember what happened next, except for some screaming that eventually also seemed to disappear. But that face, the person that's driving, I know that face it looks so familiar but darkness is covering the person to much for me to know who it his...I feel drowsy...

*BEEP* Oh not again! At least I can open my eyes now...or not...oh screw it...

"Ana? Sweetheart are you all right?" I hear his deep yet soft and angelic voice again. It's like music to my ears. I make a small "uh-hu" sound, and am finally rewarded with my vision. Everything is starting to become clear again and I can now make out Christians shape. I try to sit up, but soon realize that I can barely move and that even if I tried I know that by the look I am getting from Christian he would probably tie me to the bed. "You need to keep still Ana" he says disapprovingly "I'm going to go call the nurse." I give a small nod, but he has already left the room before he could acknowledge my gesture. Thankfully he is back as quick as he had left, with him an older looking woman.

"Hello Ana, my name is Juliet how are you feeling? Ana nausea, dizziness or other pain?"

I shake my head as I am experiencing none of these things, except for a slight discomfort in my chest. She looks at me and smiles "well that's already a good sign darling, can you tell me something about yourself, your name, when you were born, where you grew up, where you work?"

This feels ridiculous, but I remember watching something similar on some of the medical drama's Kate and I used to watch when we were still living in Portland "Umm, my name is Anastasia Rose Steele, I am 21 years old and was born on September 10, 1989, in Montesano Washington. I am currently working at Seattle's Independant Puplishing, no wait sorry Grey's Publishing" I give Christian a small smile, which he returns with a smirk and continue " as a Commissioning editor."

Juliet takes out something small that looks like a flash-light, and shines it in my eyes "Well, everything seems to be in order, if you are experiencing any pain all you have to do it press this button" she says showing me the little button beside my bed "and it will automatically send painkillers into your system through the IV."

I see my reflection for the first time in the glass cabinet standing opposite of the bed, and let out a small gasp. There is a huge bandage wrapped around the top of my head. It looks like I am wearing a turban. how had I not noticed it before?! Why is there a bandage? I hear the beeping noise that had finally faded into the background grow faster.

Christian jumps a little by the sudden speed of the noise and looks at Juliet with a frown on his face. She looks first at Christian and that at me and says "Ana I need you to calm down, your pulse is going through the roof." Is that suppose to calm me down?!

Christian moves closer to my bed and carefully takes my hand, to which the beeping only become even faster. As he quickly removes his hand I look at him confused "What exactly is wrong with me, why is there a bandage wrapped around my head?"

"When you were brought here you had suffered sever damage to your skull, we had to perform surgery to remove some of the blood that was causing pressure on you brain, but everything went smoothly and you are going to make a full recovery in no time. You also have a few broken ribs and a broken leg which we patched up nicely as well." She says explaining everything. Okay, that doesn't sound to bad but who the hell hit me?

I look at Christian "Okay thank you, umm do you know who hit me?" I hearing a small growl escape Christians mouth, but listen intently when he begins to speak "No, all we know is that he was driving a silver car...we have no idea what model or brand."

He? So it was a man... who obviously did not have the to guts to at least stop and make sure I was okay when he hit me and send me flying onto the concrete floor. " So it was a man?"

His look softens "Yes, one of the witnesses saw a man in his thirty's leaving the scene. They did not get a good look at him but that was apparently clear." he sounds annoyed, but I can understand his mood because I don't think there is anyone else in the world that want's to know who it was more than me.

"Ana" my head snaps back to Juliet "I just need you to do one more thing for me, can you try to move your right toe's please and your arms." Sure easy, I wiggle my toes and raise my arms and fingers indicating that everything is still working.

She gives me a bright smile "perfect, now you will have to stay in this room for a few more days for observation, but then we are going to move you to one of the larger rooms downstairs. You will probably stay there for about ten more days, just to make sure that everything is all right and then you will be ready to go home." Home? Do I even still have a home? Poor Kate, I bet she is still pisses, not that I blame her.

Juliet leaves the room and I reach out my hand to touch Christians, when I realize that I should be holding Elliot's hand instead of his and quickly pull mine back. Christian senses and sees my gesture but seems a little confused by it.

"Christian, where is Elliot?" I ask. His eyes darken, and I know that while I was unconscious not a lot could have changed. "He's just gone home to get fresh clothes, I had Taylor deliver some of your things...I thought you might want something to read" he says motioning towards a huge pile of books on the window pane "there are also some clothes in that bag, and Elliot will be back in half an hour."

"Thank you Christian, it wasn't necessary but I really appreciate it." I really was thankfully, I would probably be bored out of my mind if I didn't have any books to occupy my time. Shit speaking of books, I have manuscripts to read and some deals to sign off on. "Did you happen to also bring my laptop" I say with a hopeful smile.

"No Anastasia, you are not working right after having brain surgery" he says sternly. Fine, it was just a question, how did he now that I wanted it to do work, am I that obvious? ...no, he just knows you that well I tell myself.

"What about my parent's? Do they know, and is Kate...uhh does she know?" I ask hoping she has stopped by already.

"I have organized my private jet to pick up your mother, and your father is driving up here today so they should both be here by tonight, as for Ms. Kavanagh I have contacted her but she hasn't found the time to stop by." My heart drops a little as I hear the last part, but I am beyond grateful that my mum and my dad are both on their way, although knowing my mother she will probably just cause more stress than do anything else.

"Than-" My thank you is cut short, when Elliot enters the room with a huge bulging black eye. I let out a small gasp, however not because of the black eye, but because the stranger who's face was to dark to recognize before has suddenly become very clear. I see Elliot's face in the car racing towards me before the headlights blind me. The machine with the annoying beeping sounds starts to go crazy again, but I give Elliot a small smile pretending like I did not know anything.

I honestly have no idea how to react...I mean surely it was an accident right? I stutter out a hello as he leans over me to kiss my forehead, making another one of Christian growls escape his mouth. Elliot turns around to his brother "could you give us a moment, that would be great."

Christian gives him a death stare and doesn't move a muscle "sure, over my dead body." he says icily. For once I am glad that Christian is as stubborn as he his, because I am slightly afraid to be alone with him in one room. He ignores his brother and turns to look at me again "how are you feeling, is there anything you need? I was so worried when I got the call saying that you were in the hospital."

Oh I'm sure he was, this can't be right can it? It must be all the drugs that are making me think that Elliot is the one that hit me with his car, although his car is sliver and he is a male in his thirties. Oh fuck, what the hell am I going to do now I can't tell the police, I mean I don't want him to go to jail... I am sure it was an accident. Why did he practically leave me on the street then?! He could have stopped...no, he was probably in shock. I'm at war with my own thoughts again that I can't think clearly. Why does he have a black eye, from the accident? I don't think that's possible.

"What happened to your eye?" I ask innocently.

"Oh this" he says pointing at his face "it's nothing just got into a fight with."

"me" Christian says in a raised voice. I guess we have gotten to the stage of throwing punches then... "isn't there something you wan't to tell her Elliot?" he says in a smug tone.

Maybe Christian knows more about the accident than he was letting on. There is a knock on the door and a distraught Kate is standing at the entrance. When she sees me, she runs over to my bed practically pushing Elliot out of the way and lunges herself at me. Okay this can't be good for my ribs. "Uhh Kate" I try to say.

"Kate, could you be a bit more careful. She just came out of surgery and has broken ribs." Christian says, when I realize that Kate has tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh yea off course sorry" she says taking a step back "oh Ana I've been so worried about you, you scared the shit out of me, I mean I know that I told you to leave, but when you didn't come home at all yesterday I though...god I don't know what I though and when Christian called me I thought I'd never see you again." she is sobbing like crazy "and I said all those horrible things to you and they were barely true. I take everything back and "she turns to look at Christian and Elliot "could you please give us a second." I'm surprised to see Christian get up to leave the room after only a few seconds of hesitation, but see Elliot has not budged. Kate shoots him a get out of here look while Elliot looks at her as if she is warning her. Christian eventually ends up half dragging Elliot out of the room.

When we are finally alone in the room she continues her babbling "Ana I'm so sorry. I really am, I just freaked out about Elliot because you did not tell me for so long. I was more pissed about that then the actual being together part. I want you to be happy and I really don't care who it's with because honestly he was just a fling for me, but I was just so mad at you for keeping it from me. And I'm so sorry that I did not give you the chance to talk and explain everything, I'm so glad your okay Ana." I have started to cry as well, because I can't believe what I am hearing. She really doesn't need to apologize.

"Kate it's fine, I'm the one that should still be apologizing. What I did was inexcusable and I'm really sorry, but I don't think you have anything more to worry about because it's not going to work out with me and Elliot. There is something else that I haven't told you, but its not that bad I promise."

She looks at me worried "Ana, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't flip out again and I'll let you say everything you need to. I won't interrupt you okay?"

When I start speaking again, everything that happened since she had left for Barbados comes flowing out of my mouth. I tell her all about Jack Hyde and how Elliot saved me and the takeover at SIP and why me and Christian broke up (obviously sparing the exact details). She occasionally lets out gasps but keeps quiet while I speak for almost half an hour. I tell her everything I remember from the accident, except for who was actually driving the car and when I end my story she looks at me completely shocked.

"Oh Ana, I'm so glad that you did not go through all of this by your self, but you should have told me." she says disapprovingly "I would have been on the first plane back from Barbados. You are my best friend and if I had known you were hurting this much I would never have gone so bitchy and crazy on you." I let out a small giggle and she returns my giggle with one of her own, before her face turns serious again "there is something else you should know..." I see from her look that she is deciding on how to tell formulate what she is trying to say "after you and Elliot left the apartment, he returned about an hour later."

I think all the colour in my face has been drained "Oh."

"No Ana nothing happened between us, I would never let that happened...but he wanted it to happen" she says the last few words very slowly and quietly "he was wasted when he arrived and he told me that...oh I'm so sorry Ana he said that he was waiting for me to come back and that you were just a stand in, something he wanted to "conquer". He's such an ass-hole, but I promise you as soon as I realized what he wanted I sort of kicked him. Excuse my language-I kicked him in his fucking balls, oh and I may have bitch slapped him."

Elliot really isn't the guy I thought he was...maybe he deserves to be turned into the police. I was going to break up with him anyway, but this definitely hurts. Shit, so he was just using me this entire time and what the hell does she mean with "conquer"? I guess I was just a game to him then, but now that the person he was waiting for is back, I mean nothing to him. I though I was actually falling in love with this idiot. I feel more and more tears streaming down my cheek "Thank you for telling me Kate. I really appreciate it and thanks for hurting him for me." I say with a weak smile.

Kate really does look sorry...I'm so glad I have my best friend back, and thank god I know how Elliot truly is before I could fall for him completely. "Kate I need to talk to him."

"Are you sure? I could just tell him to piss off or hurt him a little more, because I have to admit it felt seriously good."

"No, I'll be fine. I have to sort this out" I say, not sure if I'll really be able to get all the things out that I want to say to him.

"Okay, well if you are sure. Yell if you need anything." she says seriously. Kate leaves the room and returns with Elliot a few minutes later, to which Christian does not look to happy about. "Christian it's fine" I say trying to reassure him that everything is all right. What is up with him? I'll have to give him the famous Kavanagh inquisition when I'm done with Elliot.

I wipe the rest of my tears away when Elliot shuts the door "she told you didn't she?" he asks "I know this looks bad, but that was a huge mistake. I swear I can explain everything."

"Okay, go ahead then. Explain how you could go back to the apartment completely drunk to throw yourself at Kate. Oh and while you are at it, how about you explain to me how you could hit me with your car, leave me lying half dead on the floor and then come here pretending like nothing happened." I am proud of my self when I manage to keep my tone steady.

Elliot looks at me stunned, probably too surprised to hear that I knew it was him that was driving the car that hit me. He opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. Coward. He tries again but his voice seems to have abandoned him. "I'm listening" I say in a flat tone.

"I there's, I don't know why I went to Kate. I was so drunk and I wasn't thinking straight..." he begins.

"Why were you even drunk?" I ask, remembering that he was on his way home to wait for me, after I told him that I wanted to be alone for a while.

"Because I felt like an idiot and useless. Christian had bought a fucking company for you and shit I don't know." I look at him, not believing what I am hearing "Elliot, I don't care how rich Christian is, it was never about the money for me...do you really feel so beneath him? Even if you do though, that doesn't explain anything." Is he just making this up as he goes?!

"Your right. It doesn't. I'm sorry Ana please you have to know that. After I left your place I realized how stupid I had been, and I was driving so fast because I wanted to get home to you to explain everything, but then I did not see the red light...and I hit you. I didn't even know it was you until I got the call, but fuck I had no idea what was really going on and I was so in shock that I just kept driving. I have no idea how to tell you how much it hurts me to see you like this, especially knowing that I caused it."

I believe him that he is sorry, but I can't forgive him for this. At least not right now. It's just to much information to take in right now that I think my head is about to explode. "I don't think I can forgive you for this...but I also don't think I can tell the police what I know. You could go to jail, you know that don't you? I'm not going to turn you in or tell anyone about this, but I really don't want you here because I can honestly not bare to look at you right now."

"Ana please... please know that I'm so sorry and that...that I love you." he says taking me by surprise. How could he love me but still betray me like this drunk or not?!

"I wish I could believe that, because the funny thing is I was actually falling for you." He looks at me with a pained expression painted on his face, but knowing that this conversation was over for now, he leaves the room without saying another word, making the huge dam of tears I was trying to hold back break.

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait :P Let me know what you think :) (There is a twist coming up in the next chapter ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone sooooo much for all the reviews :D .587 your comment really made me laugh :P Sorry if this chapter may seem a bit hurried...I actually already had it finished yesterday, but I had to re-write all of it because it somehow got deleted :( Anyway's hopefully you guys still enjoy it :D **

**Anas POV**

It has been three days. Three days since I had confronted Elliot about what he did and considering that no one has come to talk to me about how Elliot turned himself in, I guess that has not yet happened. I really hoped that he would be man enough to do this before they found footage of the accident in one of the traffic cameras, however it seems he wants to enjoy his freedom as long as he can. What will Christian do if he finds out? I'm pretty sure he will go ballistic on his ass. If Elliot gets a black eye for seeing me then I'm guessing he is in store for a few broken bones for almost killing me. I need to tell someone...especially Christian, because I am honestly afraid of what he may do if he finds out from someone other than me.

Yesterday I was moved "downstairs" as Juliet had called it the first time we met, meaning to a ridiculously large private room that I did not even know existed in hospitals. It looks more like a very expensive hotel room. When I tried to get it through Christians thick skull that I didn't need any of this or that I would at least pay for it my self, he practically told me that I could either go voluntarily or that he would carry me there himself. I know enough of Christian to take this threats seriously, but jeez why would I need a flat-screen TV, a mini fridge, two very large sofas and a bathroom that is almost bigger than my bedroom at home. Although I do have to admit the room is cosy...but still unnecessary! Other than the occasional disapproving look I got from Christian, he has not left my side once. He is always there when I go to sleep and when I wake up in the morning, and it doesn't even feel weird that he is here.

I keep telling him that should leave to get some sleep or at least a shower but he always refuses when my voice betrays me and shows that I don't actually want him to leave. He is literally keeping me company 24/7. We eat our meals together (where a lot of glaring has become part of our ritual) because I apparently don't eat enough, we watch movies on the enormous television and we talk about what is going on in the outside world. I do however always making sure that I try to keep the accident out of the conversation.

I think Christian knows that I am lying about not knowing who was driving the car but he thankfully has not tried to get it out of me and every-time he did try I was either saved by Kate, Ray or my mum. When my dad arrived at the hospital, the first thing I received was a kiss on the forehead and the second thing was a very long and very boring lecture about looking twice before crossing the street even if it says that its safe to walk. I kept telling him that it was just a stupid accident and that from now on I'll be checking five times before crossing the street. This seemed to have calmed him down a little, but the only thing that could make my mum be quiet after hours of ranting about how gorgeous and perfect Christian would be for me (while he was in the same room I might add making us both uncomfortable, although he could hide it better as my face continuously changed between two colours- white and pink) was a very tempting offer from Christian that she just couldn't refuse. He had asking her if she wanted him to book her a room at the "Andra", a five star hotel in the city. As expected as soon as the room was book she just had to see it for her own eyes, leaving me with Christian and my dad who are getting on surprisingly well. When my dad also eventually left to stay at a friends house he knew in Seattle it was just Christian and I again.

On the fourth day, there was still no rumour or news floating around of who had hit me but I was starting to grow anxious about when the news would finally become official. I needed to tell Christian, I couldn't keep it in any longer. After a few blood tests and scans of my brain, I was sent back to my room where Christian was patiently waiting for my return. Okay Steele it is now or never. "Christian I have to tell you something." I begin my voice shaking. Why does it always have to betray me like that?

Christian sits down on the chair beside my bed, his eyebrows raised and a worry line etched on his forehead. "What is it Ana? You know you can tell me anything."

I look at him nervously "Well this is...promise me that you won't get mad and that you will try to think rationally."

Christian rolls his eyes and says "Fine I promise."

I let out a small breath and begin talking "Christian I know who was driving the car that hit me..."

His perfect composure slips as I see his eyes darken at least three shades and see his face turn stone cold "Who was it Ana." His tone makes me flinch.

I look at my knotted fingers, not being able to look him in the eye. "I swear to god if you don't tell me right this second I'll..." he says not finishing his sentence. He has probably just realized that he can't just throw me over his lap and give me a good spanking...

He grabs my chin gently, forcing me to look straight into his hypnotizing grey eyes "please Ana tell me...I promised remember."

I close my eyes and the next words that come out are a whisper "It was Elliot." I hear something shatter, but don't have the courage to see what exactly it was. The next thing I hear is the door bang and once I have opened my eyes all I see his Christians back. "You promised" I scream tears streaming down my face. I see Christian freeze momentarily, but shortly after continues his quick pace down the corridor.

**Christians POV **

I can't fucking breathe this tie is cutting of my air supply...fuck... control Grey, control. Get your shit together before you do something you will regret. I don't fucking care though if I'll regret it, all I know is that I need to find the bastard and make him pay for what he did to the woman I love. I see Taylor with a steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand "Taylor, Elliot's place NOW."

He doesn't hesitate one bit and quickly sprints to the car with me. Good I pay him enough. Deep breaths Grey...in and out. I sound like an idiot, but I'm pretty sure my pulse has spiked to over 200. Why did Ana keep this from me? She knows exactly that it was only going to be a matter of time before we got behind all of this. If she were mine she would not be able to sit down for a week, and when I get a hold of Elliot he won't be able to walk for a long time, because I will have snapped both his legs. He is a pathetic excuse of a man and why he hasn't turned himself in yet is beyond me.

It takes 25 of the longest fucking minutes of my life to get to Elliot's house and my heart beat is so loud it's literally audible. "If I'm not back in ten minutes come in and get me." I rip open the car door and slam it shut as I practically run to the entrance of the apartment. I bang on the door twice when it opens and am greeted by my dear brother who looks like he hasn't slept in over a week. His eyes look completely dead and empty, and underneath them are huge black bags. If I hadn't known that this was his apartment I would have sworn that the man standing in front of me is not my brother, because he looks like he has aged a decade since the last time I saw him.

I feel a slight twinge of guilt run through my body but when I remember why I am here, I don't hesitate again and with one swift movement of my arm, my fist slams into his nose. I hear a crunching noise, but don't stop, relentlessly making contact with every part of his body. He has no time to defend him self and his feeble attempts at trying to block the blows are just as pathetic as he is. When I aim a kick at his legs, he crashes to the floor with a loud thud. His breathing is shallow and laboured, but I can't stop. I'm like a machine, continuously kicking and punching with all the strength I have, not even feeling the pain of my blood smeared hand that should be stinging and searing with pain.

Elliot is still whimpering on the floor, curled up like a small child in the foetal position. Just as I'm about to make contact with his stomach once more, someone pulls my arms up and pins them behind my back while dragging me out of the door. I struggle at first, but when I realize that it's Taylor I stop and suddenly wake from my previous state of mind. The adrenaline that had been cursing through my veins is slowly leaving my body and I can feel my hand making a protest to every movement I make with it. I look down at my white shirt and am shocked to see it is almost completely drenched with blood and that Elliot is trying to drag himself up to a sitting position by leaning against the wall. What the fuck have I done? I was going to hit him a few times, but it had felt like my mind had been taken over by a greater power that was driving me to continue. I have officially lost all control, I could have killed him had Taylor not stepped in.

I can barely find my voice "Taylor he needs to be taken to the hospital." He slowly lets go if my arms and we both walk over to his whimpering body and carefully bring him to the car. We drive to the hospital in complete silence and when we arrive we are met by a team of doctors who immediately get to work on Elliot. I feel extremely aware of everything that is going on around me, yet I think I may be sleepwalking, because I don't know if this is a dream or not. Is this what happens when someone goes into shock? No, I don't think so.

I hear a small scream come out of a woman next to Elliot who I recognize as my mother. She looks up and sees me standing in the blood drenched shirt, but makes no move towards me, as she is fully concentrated on helping Elliot. After he is taken away to another room, my mother emerges, her eyes wet. She walks over to me looking me straight in the eye "Christian what in the world happened to him? Did you do this, surely that's his blood you are wearing." The guilt I had felt momentarily before hitting Elliot comes rushing back but this time it stays.

"Oh mom I'm so sorry." I say, as she raps her arms around me "I was so angry and I lost control. I just kept hitting and I didn't even realize what I was doing until Taylor helped me snap out of it." Shit is that a tear on my cheek.

I ignore the pain as my mom rubs my back gently "Shhh Christian calm down, explain to me what happened... why did you start the fight and why did Elliot keep trying to say 'I'll go to the police, call the police' ?" she asks patiently.

I take a deep breath "He's the one that hit Ana mom. She told me that it was him, she remembered it all from the accident." I feel her hand stop on my back as her body freezes.

"Are you, are you sure" she stutters. I pull away and nod my head. A painful look flashes across her face. I hurts to know that I am causing her the pain she is feeling right now. "If he turns himself in he will probably get away with a fine...I'm so sorry mum, but I promise I'll take care of this."

She doesn't seem to be listening to a word I am saying "when have I ever told you that the best way to solve your problems is with violence?" she whispers, her look screaming disappointment. "He asked me to call the police...we have to call the police. Go home and get changed before they get here Christian."

She's right I need to change. They are also going to want to talk to Ana, oh shit I promised her I would do anything stupid and what I just did falls under that category.

Taylor and I once again share a quite drive and when we reach Escala I walk directly into the bathroom, strip out of my clothes and take an ice cold shower. I need something to cool down my heart rate and although the water is soothing my hands start to shake as I start to wash of all the blood. I need to give Flynn a call I think he is the only one that can help me right now. I let the cool water run over me for at least an hour before I get out and get dressed in a pair of black trousers and a long-sleeve, dark blue button-down collar shirt and head out the door.

When I get back to the hospital, the police has already arrived and I am very surprised when they don't arrest me on the spot for assault. I walk over to the two gentlemen, introduce myself but am still not handcuffed. Surely Elliot must have told them it was me. Both shake my hand and give me a small nod. Fuck my hand, I need to get that checked "your mother called us shortly after you left and we have already taken official statements from both and Elliot. Your brother informs us that you are the one that brought him into the state he is in." oh here we go "however he is not going to be pressing charges." what?! is he serious?...well I guess he must be. I'm not in handcuffs yet. " You are a very lucky man " he continues. Yea real lucky I add sarcastically in my head "What exactly is going to happen for now?" I ask.

"Because he is currently in a critical position, we are obviously not going to arrest him right now, however once he is in better condition he will receive a penalty from court. I'm sorry to cut this so short, but we should be getting back to the precinct, goodbye ."

"Off course, bye" We shake hands once more before they leave. I take out my phone and punch in a number. My call is answered after three rings. "Welch" I say, I tell him everything that has happened so that he can explain what exact charges Elliot is facing and the best ways to get all of this sorted out. After I hang up, I have to admit I feel a little bit better. Although Elliot is looking at a "Class C felony" which means up to 5 years of jail and a fine of $10,000 and a DUI charge which can once again result in incarceration up to a year, a fine, license Suspension, probation, an alcoholic treatment program, and community service, Welch thinks he will be able to get past with no jail time at all. He will most likely recieve a verry large fine and of course a DUI in his official record.

**Ana's POV **

After the two officers left my room, Grace had come in looking very sorry. She kept apologizing for what Elliot did and kept trying to defend herself by saying that this is not how she raised him, while I tried to soothe her and tell her that I wasn't mad and that I was fine. After a very long time of constant apologies she eventually got up and left to go home.

Although my parents were planning on visiting today I had called them telling them that I was just going to spend my day reading and that they should enjoy their day seeing Seattle. My mother sounded ecstatic about the news, whereas Ray sounded a bit more reluctant. Thankfully I could convinced both of them not to come, because I honestly did not feel like having any company today. The visit from Grace and the two police officers was enough for one day. I hadn't seen Christian since he had run out on me this morning either, and I wasn't actually sure if I was happy or sad about this. I don't even know if I should be mad at him...am I even allowed to be pissed? I mean he had made a promise, but I guess anyone would have been freaked out by the news.

Urggg, I feel emotionally exhausted and I just want all this drama to end. _Well you bought it all upon your self my subconsciousness snarls at me. _Wow I haven't heard from her in a while. _That's because you were to busy playing to brothers against each other. _Great and she is back with a vengeance.

I hear the door open quietly...oh no. I really don't feel like talking any more. I close my eyes hoping to convince who ever came in that I am asleep.

"Ana I know you aren't asleep" I hear Christian say. Urrggg of course he knows.

I let out a sigh and open my eyes. I stare at him for a while neither of us saying anything, when he breaks the silence "Ana-" I close my eyes and shake my head. "Can't we just not talk right now? I really don't want to talk, I don't even think I have the strength to right now."

Christian looks at me sympathetically "yeah okay" he says quietly. Without opening my eyes I reach my hand across to him indicating that I wan't to hold his. He acknowledges my gesture and takes my hand in his.

The next three weeks go by extremely fast. Everything was over so quickly that I barely realized that a three whole weeks had actually passed. Elliot was released from the hospital a week after he was admitted and had his court-date about six days later. I wasn't there because I had to stay in the hospital a few days extra, but according to Christian, Elliot is not facing any jail time, as he had technically turned himself in and because Christians lawyers pulled some strings with the judge. Although he isn't going to jail he had to pay a fine of $115,000, got his license taken away and has an entry in his permanent record. I guess having a rich brother does have it's perks.

As mad as I still am at Elliot, I'm glad he doesn't have to go to jail unlike Jack Hyde who's trial also happened a few days ago. It turns out that I was not his first victim. I was in fact his 8th. Jack had managed to rape seven other woman before me, four of which were previous assistants, who never reported the crime to the police. When the police started to investigate however, more and more of victims came forward. In the end, all seven testified against the scum-bag who received a seventy two month sentence for each crime, adding up to a total of 576 months (48 years), meaning he won't be out until he is very old an grey.

The morning after Christian's and Elliot's fight, I had woken up to a peacefully sleeping Christian who I couldn't stay mad at for very long either, especially considering how sweet he has become again over the past few weeks. Christian insisted I stay at his place for a while until my ribs have completely healed, but after a long argument he agreed to let me go home to Kate.

Although I was released from the hospital a week ago, both Christian and Kate don't let me do anything other than stay in bed except for when I have to shower or go to the bathroom. Everything else is done in my bed or on the sofa. I don't even remember the last time I ate a meal at a real table.

It is now three o'clock in the afternoon and I am alone at the apartment. Kate and Christian are both thankfully at work and I get to enjoy a quiet few hours by myself, before I become a patient that apparently can't do anything herself. They keep hovering over me and it's starting to get annoying. Technically I have been on bed rest for a week now, so I guess it couldn't hurt to grab a tea and some lunch around the corner can it? My ribs haven't completely healed yet, but they don't feel too bad today, and walking with my crutches is easier than one might think even for someone as clumsy as me.

It takes me almost an hour to get ready and look presentable and about half an hour to get to the cafe but I don't care, because for once the weather is quite warm and the sun is shining slightly. I order a large cup of my favorite English Twinnings tea and a panini sandwich and choose a small table right in the sun on the far left corner of the cafee. I wobble a little trying to keep my balance before I sit down, and almost fall over when someone luckily grabs my arm and holds me steady. I guess I wasn't so luck after all, because the person I was about to thank is Christian...and he looks pissed.

"Why the hell are you out here alone and out of bed" he snarls angrily. Jeez Grey, don't get your panties in a twist "I'm just enjoying some freedom and the sun." I say innocently

He looks at me in disbelief "This isn't funny Anastasia, don't you realize that you are still recovering from a brain surgerie and three broken ribs, and that its dangerous to be out here all alone."

"Look, I have been cooped up in the hospital and the apartment for three weeks now and I just wanted some fresh air to feel like a normal person again, so I thou-" he doesn't let me finish but interrupts loudly "You though? No Anastasia you didn't think! You never fucking think! You have no regard for your safety whatsoever, and if you had really wanted to go out that badly then you should have asked me and waited for me or Kate to come back home."

Is he fucking serious?! "Christian I'm not a pet or your sub that you can just make every decision for. I'm an adult who can decide on her own if she want's to leave her apartment to have some lunch or not. I don't need your fucking permission and we aren't even together so you should have no say in what I do in the first place. Stop treating me like a child, because if you are going to be this over bearing and protective all the time, I just wan't you to leave me alone" I say trying to keep my voice calm and at a level so I don't attract too much attention.

Christian suddenly has a small smile laced on his lips "I'm only treating you like a child because you are acting like one and for the record, it didn't seem like you wanted to be left alone when you held my hand for two weeks straight at the hospital, or when you said you loved me in your sleep." What? I didn't say that I love him in my sleep did I? Well why would he lie? I don't still love him right? No, I don't? God this man is utterly confusing. I can't think straight when I'm with him.

"I'm going to go, please let me through. I say nudging him out of the way as I balance on one leg. He looks at me seriously not even acknowledging that I have touched his chest "NO."

"Get out of the fucking way Christian" I hiss

"No Ana, I am not moving until you admit that you don't still have feelings for me." I hit him in his chest again, but once again he doesn't budge or flinch one bit at my touch. We glare at each other his expression tense, almost threatening, and when I make another pathetic attempt to get away, he crushes his lips against mine. His arm is wrapped around my waist pulling me tighter against his body, while one hand travels up to his hair and the other goes to his back, so every part of our bodies are touching.

My entire body has been taken over by the sudden need for his touch, and I feel myself respond immediately with a small moan. His mouth is so warm, the caress of his lips softer yet more passionate than anything I have ever imagined or experienced. God I have missed this...we deepen our kiss even more and I feel him become rougher, but I don't care I love it...I love him. I don't know why I couldn't admit it before. I love this man so much and I can't believe how stupid I have been this whole time. He is the one for me, he has always been the one for me. It's like I just woke up for the first time or have been away for forever, but now I'm home. I'm exactly where I am meant to be...in his arms. This is home.

We break apart panting slightly, "Ana I love you" he says softly. It's like everything has just clicked, he finally said those three little words that I have been longing to hear from him ever since I first realised how I felt about him. "I love you too" I whisper.

We stand there grinning at each other until his face suddenly turns serious and worried. "Ana..." No, what could there possibly be for him to look so guilty. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Christian, no matter what you are going to say, there is no way I'm ever leaving you again...I promise. I swear to you." I say, because it's true there is nothing he could say now that could make me run.

The next words that come out of his mouth leave me feeling completely and utterly numb. "After you left me...I slept with Elena."

**Please don't hate the small twist at the end :P **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry that it took such a long time to update, but I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

His words keep run over and over in my head as if someone has put them on repeat and every time I hear them again, the dagger that has been thrust into my heart twists deeper and deeper. The numbing feeling has gone and the pain I'm feeling right now is nothing compared to when I left him or when I was hit by Elliot. I'd honestly rather experience that a thousand times than hear those words again. Why did he have to tell me? Did I even want to know this? I never expected him to wait and him fucking, yes fucking hard, with someone else was something inevitable...but why with her?! The thought repulses me and I literally keep back the vomit and bile that is about to make an appearance. I have no idea what to say, screaming isn't going to do anything...I just, shit I need to know why the hell with her?!

I close my eyes hoping to keep back the tears that are also brewing up inside of me...Do I even get to feel like this? We weren't together so he was allowed to do whatever he wanted right? I don't fucking know what to feel! Pissed, guilty for feeling pissed?, hurt, sad, scared of what this may mean for us? Us...that's it though isn't it? I still think of Christian and I as an "us". He just told me he loved me, so does the bomb he dropped after that even get to matter? I love him and he loves me...why would he love me though?_ You can't offer him anything my subconsciousness snarls at me. _No! I will not let my fucking insecurities get the best of me again, we both knew that our relationship was never going to be easy and I promised him that I wouldn't leave him again. I promised, I promised...that should count for something.

Keep your voice steady Steele "why her and how...I mean" I can't finish my sentence because I feel the last word crack as a small sob escapes my lips. Christian looks at me with those beautiful grey eyes of his, for once struggling for the right words to say.

"Please Ana, sit down first " he says gently, as he is still holding me to keep me from falling on my butt. "No, just tell me" I say shaking my head, I don't think I would be able to move even if I tried.

Christian let's out a small sigh "the night you left Escala, I went to some sleazy bar down-town and got drunk, really drunk. The security wasn't with me so I decided to take a cab to get back home, only I didn't end up home but at Elena's place. I don't even remember telling the cab driver her adress, however when I got to her house I saw that some lights were still on so I got out and rang her doorbell. She was surprised to see me and invited me inside for a drink. In my state of mind I guess I happily accepted and drank god knows how many glasses of god knows what. The only other thing I actually remember from that evening is that she wanted to show me something in her bedroom and I swear on my life that if I hadn't ended up in her bed naked the next morning with her lying beside me, I would never have believed that it had happened myself. I could have sworn to myself that when I had entered her bedroom I immediately passes out, but like I said, when I woke up the next morning the way I did, I realized that something more must have happened."

Without saying a word because once again I am speechless, I carefully pick up my crutches, amazingly balance my self on them and slowly wobble back into the cafe. Christian's features turn from worried to pained in a millisecond "so you are running?" he asks his voice hoarse.

I look at him confused "no, I'm just going to pay for my tea and sandwich because I would like to go home now" I state matter of factly. His relaxes a little but the look in his eyes doesn't go away "here let me help you" he says grabbing my arm to steadying me again, to which I slightly flinch. I just flinched to his touch! No! Why? It was like an automatic movement that I had not controlled. Christian lets go of my arm instantly and I can see that he feels disgusted with himself, for making me recoil from his touch the way I did. "No I" I begin to say but he just shakes his head and says "It's okay Ana, I get it." How could he possible get it when I don't even understand my own reaction!? I can't possible be repulsed to be touched by him, only because he had touched her...

After I manage to pay for my food and drink I make my way back to Christian who had not moved a muscle since the last words he spoke. "Do you mind walking me home?" I ask quietly.

"Taylor is parked right there" he says pointing to the black SUV "I'll drive you home, it will be a lot quicker than walking and you must be exhausted by now."

I give a small nod and make my way to the car, while Christian easily keeps up behind me as I'm going at a very slow pace. He makes sure not to touch me again as I struggle to get into the car and when we arrive back at the apartment after what seemed like hours of nothing but silence, he accompanies me up to my front door. He makes a movement to follow me through the door when I turn around and say "thank you for the ride but I really need to get my thoughts straightened out and I can't do that while you are here...but I'll call you."

He doesn't turn around to leave "Ana I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you alone again, but if you don't wan't me in the apartment I'll just wait outside in the hallway until you are ready to talk about all of this." Is he serious? He turns around now, walks out of the door and smoothly sits down in the corridor with his head leaning against the wall. Oh yeah he is definitely serious. I eye him curiously "fine suite your self" I say slamming the door shut.

I go to my bedroom, strip out of my clothes although its only four thirty, put on my pyjamas and grab the copy of "Tess of the d'Urbervilles" and plump myself onto the couch with a fluffy blanket. I start to read where I had left off, but find myself re-reading the same line over and over, not even acknowledging what I am actually reading. Christian can't possibly stay there all night can he? I mean he wouldn't...it's so uncomfortable out there though...what if he gets cold and his back and butt must be aching from sitting on the hard floor. Oh damn it...I grab a large pillow, tuck it under my chin, get my crutches that are leaning against the sofa and walk to the front door. I peep through the small hole in the door and see him sitting exactly the same way I had left him...Well he wanted to wait, it's his own fault if he has an ache in the morning. With that I go back to the sofa still balancing the pillow tucked under my chin.

As soon as I have sat down my thoughts start to drive me wild again. He is waiting out there because of you, so technically if he is uncomfortable now its your fault. I grab the pillow once more holing it to my face to muffle a scream that has been threatening to come out for a long time now and once again make my way to the front door. He is still sitting there. This time I push down the handle quietly and without making contact with him I through the pillow in his direction. I hear him chuckle but shut the door again before he can say anything.

Jeez I have no idea what to do with myself...reading isn't helping, watching television probably won't help. Urgg I'm so frustrated with myself! Maybe more tea will calm me down and I still have the panini sandwich that I never got to eating at the cafe. What if Christian is hungry or thirsty though? I put on the water boiler and take out two plates and a water bottle. After cutting the panini sandwich in half I place one halve on each plate and take one in my right hand and the water bottle in my left and carefully hop back to the door for the third time. I let the water bottle roll to Christian who is now sitting on the pillow but as I try to bend down to place the plate on the floor, I let out a gasp of pain caused by the protest of my ribs. Christian jumps up quickly to make sure I'm alright as I let out another small hiss. I try to ignore that pain, hand Christian the plate and make my way back inside.

I stand in front of the closed door for a few minutes debating what to do next when I swing it open again with all the strength I have "Oh this is ridiculous, would you like to come in?"

He grins up at me and gladly gets up with the pillow, water bottle and plate in his hand. I finish making my tea and carefully sit down on the sofa once more, hoping not to spill anything. When i have shimmied myself into a comfortable position I realise that I still have no idea what to say to the man sitting infront of me, so I say the first think that pops into my head "say it again." Christian looks at me in confusion "oh Ana I can't begin to explain how sorry I am about what happened"

"No that's not what I mean...tell me how you feel again" I say hoping he will know what I mean. I close my eyes and as I hear those three beautiful words radiating of his lips again, my heart melts.

"I love you Ana" he says. This is the only thing that matters, but I need to hear it again to make sure that it is true. To make sure that he isn't lying. "Please Christian say it again" I whisper.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" he says gently "I'll say it as many times as you want, because it's the truth and you are the only woman I have ever uttered those words to and the only woman I will ever say those words to. You have no idea how much you mean to me Ana...you are the only that has ever touched my heart, the heart I didn't even know existed until you showed me what it means to feel and live. I'm only alive because of you, you saved me...I don't know how to explain it but you fixed me, you gave my life meaning and if I lost you again, I wouldn't be able to function. I would go back to being the shell of the man that I was before I met you. If I could, I would turn back the clock to tell you how I had felt the moment I realised it myself, but I was so fucking stupid. I was so afraid of these new feelings because they were something I had never experienced before, but I'm not any more. I'm only afraid that you will never forgive me for this, for hurting you like this. You are the last person I would ever wan't to hurt and I am so sorry for all the times I have caused you pain...it is literally killing me inside to know that I have hurt you. Please Ana I will do anything, but you can't leave me please...I...please believe me..." he says not able to finish his sentence as he shakes his head.

I haven't realised that that tears have been running down my cheeks "Christian I believe you, but I still can't give you everything that you need...I'm not enough"

"No Ana that's not true, you are all I need! I don't need any of that other shit any more...I realised that soon after you left. It makes me sick to think of ever beating you like that again and you have to trust me when I say that you are everything and the only thing that I need. You are enough, you are a million times more than enough. Stop doubting yourself Ana, you have no idea what an amazing woman you are and the affect you have on people, especially me."

"Christian I'm not even mad at you because you were together with another woman, I'm mad because it was with her...I don't know if I believe that I am enough, because if I were you wouldn't have gone running off to that horrible woman. She is the one I'm so fucking pissed of at...you know she contacted me and wanted to meet with me for lunch, probably to rub this in my face and I swear to god when I get a hold of her I think I may just break her neck...she fucking took advantage of you again especially if you were really as incoherent as you said you were. I wan't to believe you, I really do" I say confused by my feelings

He looks at me in defeat "what can I do to show you how much you mean to me and that you are the only thing I want"

"That's the thing...I don't know if there is anything specific that you can do, because you aren't the only one that made a mistake, I mean I was together with your brother...which I still can't fully believe myself because I never actually stopped loving you, and as much as it hurts to know that you slept with Elena, I can't be mad at you for it because I was with Elliot and I'm honestly to selfish to let you go again."

I see relief flood Christians face. "I just need you to be completely honest with me Christian. If there is anything else you need to tell me I need to know now, and I'll be the same with you...you can ask me anything you wan't and I'll answer honestly" I say hoping there aren't any other secrets.

He nods his head "Okay I promise to be completely honest with you, but first I need to know one thing that has been eating me up inside ever-since you told me that you had feelings for Elliot...What exactly did you and him do together...did you sleep together?"

"The only thing we ever did was kiss..." I say honestly "and I have no feelings for him whatsoever, all of those went away after I found out he was the one driving the car."

Christian looks at me reading my every expression "were you going to sleep with him?"

I guess if the accident hadn't have happened, I would probably be sitting with him in his apartment right now " Yes, I think if it wasn't for the accident something more would have happened, but I have no desire for it to now" I say making sure he knows I'm not interested in his brother in the slightest.

Now there is one question that I have wanted to ask him ever since the first time he had brought me into his playroom. "I know that you are as dominant as you are because you like the control, but do you only punish your subs or me because it aroused you or them, or do you just like it... I mean, I just don't really understand why" I say not sure how to formulate my question.

"Ana, I liked whipping little brown headed girls like yourself because you all look like my crack-whore mother." he says rushing out the sentence as quickly as possible. Fuck this is worse that I expected, so he is a sadist? No he can't be, at least not any-more, because he said "liked" and he said that he would never hurt me like that again and that the thought of doing so makes him sick to his stomach.

"But you don't wan't or need that any-more?" I ask thankfully finding my voice.

"No Anastasia I don't, like I said before, you are my life now and the only thing that matters and that I have no desire what so ever to hurt anyone like that again, especially you." he says as he looks me straight in the eye.

"Okay" I say sternly. I don't know why, but I don't care if there is anything else, if after everything he has told me today I can still feel so much love for this man then there is nothing more he can say for me to ever leave him again. I love him and that's all that matters, we will just have to work through all this other shit together, but that's exactly how we will do it. Together.

"So you are not running?" he asks afraid of my answer.

"Well this is my apartment" I say. His face drops "do you wan't me to leave?" he asks.

"No Christian, I don't, because no matter how fucked up all of this and we are right now, I love you so much that it hurts and I don't want us to ever be apart again."

**I hope this chapter shed some light, or gave a hint as to what ACTUALLY happened with Elena ;) Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll be posting a flashback of what happened between Elena and Christian in one of the next chapters, hopefully this will keep you satisfied till then :D Enjoy and thank you again for all the reviews :)**

**Ana's POV**

Christian and I have been alternating between sleeping at my place and his for a week now and every time I see him, all I can think about are the different ways I could rip his clothes off. The incident with my flinching at his touch turned out to be a one time thing, probably caused by the shock I was still in from hearing the news about Elena, meaning I am now literally aching from his touch. I know he is trying not to hurt me because I still have a few broken bones by not having too much physical contact with me, but I swear if I don't have an orgasm soon to release all this sexual tension that has been building up in me for over a week I'll explode of frustration. I have even thought about solving the problem myself but every time I wan't to do it I stop, feeling embarrassed with myself. Jeez Steele get a grip, a woman has needs, there is nothing wrong with releasing some of the unnecessary tension.

Well tonight I'm meeting Christian at a fancy restaurant and we are going back to Escala afterwards, so perhaps tonight will be the night...I honestly don't think I could bare it any longer if it isn't. Taylor and Christian are picking me up at seven o'clock and it is now six thirty and I haven't showered or picked out what to wear yet. Christian and Kate are right about my wardrobe not exactly being great, but if I were to go out and buy new clothes he would probably never stop badgering me about spending more money.

I flick through the few dresses I do have over and over and eventually give up and sprawl myself across the bed awkwardly making sure I don't land on my ribs. I used to not care very much about what I wore, but ever since I met Christian I feel like I always have to look my best or otherwise I would look completely out of place standing next to the most delicious man in the world. Maybe I'll just tell him that I'm not feeling well...I have absolutely nothing to fucking wear and even if I did I look ridiculous and hideous with this huge cast around my leg, no wonder Christian hasn't touched me. I let out a sigh and hop to Kate's room to go through her closet. I know I wanted to have more choices before but this is too much! Her closet is like a whole boutique...for god's sakes I have never seen her wear half these things and some of these dresses still have the tags on them!

After standing in front of her closet for ten minutes not being able to decide what to wear I close my eyes and randomly grab a dress. I open my eyes and see that I have picked a red laced dress with arms that reach my elbows and ends just above my knees. Without having to think about it I grab a pair of flats, although the dress would go better with heels, a red bra and matching panties and throw my outfit onto my bed before jumping into the shower. I look at the radio clock that is placed on a cabinet next to the sink and see that it is already 6:59. Oh great...I try to shower as quickly as I can but almost slip when I hear the bathroom door swing open with a loud thud.

"Ana are you okay?" I hear Christian's frantic voice behind the shower curtain. He rips that open too and stares at me in disbelief.

I quickly turn off the running water "Jeeze Christian you scared the shit out of me" I say clutching my forehead while my other hand grabs a towel.

Christian gently grabs my hand to stop me from reaching the towel as his eyes roam over my naked body. "No Ana you scared the shit out of me, its ten past seven and you weren't opening the door so I let myself in, and when I heard the shower was still on I thought you might have slipped and hit your head or drowned."

I let out a small giggle and roll my eyes "drowned , in the shower?" I ask innocently.

"Are you laughing at me ?" he says playfully as he steps into the shower with his clothes and shoes still on "and was that an eye roll I just saw?"

"Well , what if it was?" I ask biting down on my lip. He gently pushes my body against the tiled walls and leans into me so that there is no space between my naked body and his. I can feel his growing erection digging into my front waiting to spring free from the confinement of his boxers but when I make a move to try and unbutton his pants, his hand stops mine once more and pins both my arms above my head so that I can barely move. I can already feel my deliciously wet core clench as his hand roams my body, stopping at my breasts to pinch my nipples. They harden under his touch and I arch my back slightly as his expert hands continue to tweak my now already tender nipples. "Oh what are we going to do about that smart mouth of yours ?" he asks seductively. He lets go of my arms and trails little kisses around my nipples and then starts sucking them. A moan of apprecation escapes my lips as I climb higher and higher and just as I'm ready to explode in ecstasy his mouth and hands stop making me come down from my high "Christian please" I plead.

He lets out a small chuckle "not quite yet baby." I feel more frustrated than I have all week, but when his tender kisses trail all the way down to my clitoris I feel the familiar sensation again. He slips two fingers inside of me and keeps up a slow tortures rhythm that is driving me insane. I move my hips to the rhythm of his fingers as the pressure from his thumb on my clitoris increases...my whole body is already shaking from the craving of release and as I finally let go, my orgasm rips and shatters through me making me scream out a incoherent version of Christian's name.

I close my eyes and as I pant a huge grin stretches across my face "thank you I needed that"

He gently takes my chin into his hand and just as I'm about to exchange the favour he shakes his head and says "it was my pleasure Ana, come on we are running seriously late"

"Well don't blame me, your the one that ambushed me in the shower" I say. I yelp in surprise when I feel his hand playfully slap my behind "go get dressed"

He steadies me as I hop back into my room to get dressed. He sits himself down beside me on my bed and takes my panties and bra into his hands. He then helps me put on my panties "you know I may be clumsy and stumbling all over the place but I can still dress myself" I say.

"I realize that Anastasia, but I like doing this...god you are so beautiful" he says as he closes the claps of my bra and kisses my shoulder. I give him a shy smile as I blush..how can I still feel shy around this man after everything we have been through and done together?!

I slip on my dress and the flats and once again make my way to the bathroom to blow dry my hair. "May I?" he asks motioning to the hair-dryer. "Sure" I say handing it to him. He gently dries my hair until it falls in natural waves down to my shoulders. He watches my every move as I put on a little bit of eye-liner,mascara and lip gloss as I am going for more of a natural look. "All done" I say happily as I put everything back into my make-up bag.

I grab my purse on my way out and see that it is now seven forty and our reservation at the restaurant was for seven. Oh well...as we get into the waiting SUV I feel completely at ease with all the doubts that I had before Christian had arrived gone. "Hey so I was thinking I should go back to work on Monday...I'll take Sawyer if it'll make you happy" I add quickly.

He looks me with a smile "Well I knew I couldn't keep you away from work for forever and the doctor said one week of bed rest even though it has been two, so I guess it would be okay to give it a go"

Well that was easy "without Sawy-" I begin to say when he throws me a glare "with Sawyer" he says sternly. I guess it was worth a try.

When we get to the restaurant out table has apparently already been given away, but when the young man assigning tables realises that the reservation was for "Grey" he suddenly looks flustered and gives us a table instantly.

Christian orders a ridiculously expensive bottle of wine called "Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits, France" and a two tenderloin steaks with some fancy potatoes and a salad on the side. "I'll be right back I just quickly need to go to the bathroom" I say as I slowly get up.

"Alright but don't take to long, I wan't to spend as much time with you as possible." he says. I get up to go in the direction of restroom when I realize that a lot of people are staring at me...I either have shit on my face, look out of place or am only interesting because of the company I keep. No matter what the reason is through it is making me feel uncomfortable so I quicken my pace as much as I possible can and run head first into someone and fall flat on my ass. "Well well " A shiver runs down my spine as Elena says my name "Christian usually goes for the more coordinated type but I guess all of us eventually take pity on the pathetic little ones." she says icily as she gives me her hand to help me up. I ignore her hand and thankfully manage to stand up properly without making a fool out of myself, any more than I already have that is. I can't believe that bitch even has the audacity to look me straight in the eye after what she did.

"Elena, isn't it? Hey aren't you the paedophile that took advantage of a fifteen year old boy and beat the shit out of him for your own pleasure and then took advantage of him _again _while he was so drunk he could barely think straight?" I ask sarcastically as she gives me a deadly glare.

"You may think that you know about what Christian and I had, but let me tell you something, you will never be able to give him what he needs...he might be fine without all the heavy shit for now but trust me when he gets bored with you, which he will, I'm the one he'll be running back to. I mean look, he already came running to me once because you couldn't take it any more" she says each word rolling of her tongue like venom.

Don't let her get to you Steele...stand your ground "Although I would love to stay and chat about the man that loves_ me_, with someone who is nothing more than a child molesting bitch I do have to get back to Christian who is probably wondering where I am" I say keeping my voice steady.

She looks at as if she has just been slapped "You listen to me you little bitch, if you don't stay the fuck away from him I swear I will come after you and make your life a living hell."

"You know what, I hope you do come after me, because I look forward to seeing you lose the fight, now if you'll excuse me I would like to get back to my table." I say the anger noticeable in my tone. I swear if she opens her fucking mouth again to say another word I will lose it. Just as I'm about to leave she says another sentence that has my anger at it's boiling point "you know, we . "

What the fuck is this bitch playing at...I already figured what happened, but hearing those disgusting words come out of her mouth makes the adrenalin pump through my veins. My physically defensive side sets in and before she acknowledges what I'm about to do, my fist makes contact with her right eye. She stumbles back in surprise, as I amazingly enough manage to smoothly exit the restroom and safely sit back down at the table.

I must look slightly flustered because when Christian sees me he automatically asks what's wrong. "Oh nothing, I just met your dear old friend Elena in the bathroom and well we chatted for a while, she threatened me and pissed me off so I punched her in the face."

Christian looks at me dumbstruck but seems to still function as he takes out his phone and barks something about a restraining order for Elena and then shuts it again after a few minutes. "Is she still in there?" he asks as he examines my hand thoughtfully. "Aren't you mad?" I ask surprised.

"Ana I'm mad at you for not turning straight around as soon as you saw her, but I have to admit I'm quite proud of you for putting so much force behind it. I don't think your hand is broken, but it's definitely sprained." he says proudly.

If I'm going to continue getting ambushed by people in restrooms and hotel rooms, maybe I should really get some self defence classes.

As Christian gets up to leave I look at him confused "where are you going?" He isn't going to go make sure the bitch is okay is he?! "I'm going to go tell Elena to keep the fuck away from us and out of our lives. She needs to get it though her head that we are over and that I wan't nothing more to do with her, socially and on the business side." I let out a sigh of relief.

He kisses my forehead and goes in the direction of the restroom "Thank you" I whisper.

**Christians POV**

I can't fucking believe Elena would corner Ana like that, I specifically told her to stay the fuck away from us. I walk into the ladies room not bothered by the curious looks I am getting from the other guests, and see a trembling Elena re-doing her make-up in front of the mirror. "Elena what the fuck are you playing at, why are you in here threatening Ana?!" I say angrily

"I was only telling her the cold hard truth" she purrs. "I told her that soon you will get bored of her and turn to someone who can really fulfil your needs."

I let out a laugh "what and you think that's you?!" I ask in disbelief "I wan't nothing more to do with you Elena, I want you to stay the fuck away from Ana and me...I'm already getting a restraining order against you so that you don't ever bother us again."

Something in her expression changes from confident to unsure "you wouldn't Christian, I made you what you are today...I helped you start you business. I created you. Anastasia can't make you happy"

"No, all you did was screw up a fifteen year old boy who was already fucked up, but I'm not a teenager any more and the only reason I am happy for the first time in my life is because of the woman that I love. I don't wan't anyone but her and I don't need anyone but her."

"Love is for fools" she spits.

"Well then I'm the biggest idiot out there! Why can't you just accept what is and be happy for me for having a normal relationship for once. Never mind...like I said stay the hell away from us and stop screwing with out lives. Oh and my lawyers are coming by the salon on Monday to figure something out for the business because I have no desire to have anything to do with you any more." Without letting her say another word I walk out of the restroom not caring that she is yelling my name and is telling me to stop.

I return to Anastasia who is sitting at the table with an untouched steak in front of her and give her a disapproving look. She really does eat to little. "Can't we maybe just go home?" she asks. I give her a nod, help her onto her foot and whisper into her ear "I know you may think the evening is ruined, but I can think of a few ways to make it more fun and interesting." I feel her whole body stiffen a little at my words and give a low chuckle.

Once we are outside of the restaurant, my phone rings and I annoyingly answer it "Grey" it's Taylor on the other end and I can automatically tell something is wrong "what is is?" I ask quickly. "There has been a security breach at Escala, a man entered the premises while I was driving you to the restaurant Sir, I just saw it on the security monitors as I was reviewing the tape. His face isn't visible and we can't be sure who it is, but we have done a sweep of the premises and it is safe to come back."

Fucking hell! "Find out who the fuck it was!" I scream into the phone. "Yes Sir!" I hang up and run my fingers through my hair. Fuck.

**Let me know what you think...Any idea as to who the mystery man might be?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews :D **

**Ana's POV**

I'm a prisoner in my home once more, as I have barely taken a step outside since Christian caught wind of the security breach at Escala. Poor Sawyer has been standing outside of the apartment door for three days now, after I refused to move into Escala with Christian who insists that his place is apparently "safer" even though they still haven't caught or have any news on who ever could have broken in. Although his face was never actually visible on the security cameras, what we do know is that he is a tall forty something man with faded copper hair who arrived outside the building at around 9 pm and took the service elevator up into the penthouse. He also seems to be in pretty good shape with a muscular, broad-shouldered body, however from what Christian has told me about him, he was apparently stumbling around the apartment without really knowing why he was even there. Other than that the man is a complete mystery.

One good thing that has happened however is that Christian's Mrs. Robinson has received a lovely restraining order, which will hopefully keep her at bay and that she is finally out of Christians life financially. Christian kindly gave her all of the salons (not that she deserves them) and I gave her a visible black eye which is pretty much impossible to cover up.

After a lot of arguing followed steamy make up sex he agreed to still let me go back to work tomorrow if I agree to not only take Sawyer with me but also an addition to the security team Prescott, an African-american woman who I must say I'm uncomfortable around because of the cold looks she shoots me every time I do something " " may disapprove of. I know that Christian has his safety issues but Jeeze I can't even go to the bathroom on my own without having her follow me in. Well I guess sacrifices have to be made when you are with the most amazing man on the planet, and her following me into the bathroom I can handle, but if it ever comes to her coming into the same stall as me, that is where I draw the line.

Christian has been badgering me with emails for the past hour telling me to go to sleep since I start working again tomorrow but my mind won't stop thinking about the mystery man...who the hell is he and what does he want with Christian?!

I hear my alarm go off at seven o'clock and reluctantly drag my ass out of bed to take a shower. After almost falling flat on my face I make it safety into the bathroom and manage to turn on the hot water. Once I am presentable I leave the apartment ready to kick some ass at work...I have been gone for over a month and I really can't wait to get back to reading manuscripts. Although I haven't worked there long in general I love my job and I have really missed it.

"Hi Sawyer...get any sleep standing out here all night?" I ask sarcastically "I told you that you could sleep on the sofa."

He looks at me through his drooping eyes and practically slurs out a sentence "I'm fine ma'am this is my job, I don't think would be very happy if he knew that I left my post to take a nap"

We walk down to the SUV where Christian, Taylor and Prescott are all already waiting "Well screw ! Everyone needs their sleep, you look like a zombie and I'm staying at his place tonight so that you will be able to at least get a few hours of sleep, and call me Ana please...I'm not that old yet." I say as he opens the car door for me.

Sawyer let's out a small chuckle as I get into the car and am greeted by the most gorgeous man on the planet. He looks sexy as hell and smells heavenly. "What did I do now to deserve a "screw " he asks me as I kiss his soft lips "poor Sawyer hasn't slept in days so if you don't mind I'll sleep at Escala tonight so that he can maybe get the night of" I say confidently.

Christian puts his hand on my thigh and sighs "Ana that's his job but yes I would love for you to come home with me tonight, although Sawyer will have to continue his duties. This is what I pay him for you know"

"Yea well if he continues to do his job, there won't be a Sawyer left for much longer...so come on, please just give him a night off, he deserves it and if you do him this little favour, I just might do you one" I say with a wink.

"That does seem like an offer I should accept, but since when do you care about Sawyer so much?" he asks suspiciously. Jeeze I bet he is already jumping to conclusion.

I roll my eyes "relax I just think that everyone deserves a good night's sleep and he's my friend and I wan't my friends to be happy and awake."

"I hope that's all he is" I hear him mutter under his breath. Ha! He didn't even realize I rolled my eyes..."and yes Ana I saw that eye roll" his comment makes me roll my eyes again "stow your twitching hand we are here."

He leans closer to my ear and says "If you remember correctly I own this building, meaning I can use it for whatever I so desire, and if I feel like punishing and fucking my girlfriend in one of the conference rooms then that is exactly what I will do."

"I'll hold you to that , but it is my first day back at work and I really wouldn't wan't to piss off my bosses bosses boss by being late or by going anything other than what I am paid for." I say matter of factly.

Christian gives me a sexy grin "I know for a fact that he wouldn't mind, in fact he insists on it" he says biting my ear lobe.

I let out a giggle, but gently push him away "I have to get to work Christian and so do you...you have an empire to run remember?."

He reluctantly stops nibbling my ear "fine, I'll be here at five." I run my hand up and down his thigh getting closer to his crotch and when I plant my lips on his I automatically feel an electric like current running through me...right before we break apart I bite his lower lip taking him by surprise. "You drive me mad Ana"

I give him a small smile "good" and hop out of the car, closely followed by Sawyer and Prescott. It's going to be a long day.

I am greeted by Olivia who seems happy to have me back at work "Ana, I'm so glad you missed so much...I need someone to gossip wih, you will not believe what Samantha did from accounting." she says dramatically.

"Well if you wan't you can tell me all about it at lunch...feel like grabbing something from the place across the street?" I ask, because although I'm not exactly interested in Samantha's scandal I do wan't to catch up with her.

Her eyes widen "yes, yes that would be great...but I already made plans with Hannah but you can join us."

"Sure, I'd love to" I say, turning around to look at my two shadows while knowing that Hannah won't be the only one joining us for lunch. When I get up to my office, I'm attacked by Hannah with about a million messages and meetings, and get to work as soon as I can. After hours of replying to emails I receive one from Kate.

_**From: **__Kate Kavanagh_

_**Subject: **__Drinks?_

_**Date: **__20th July 2011 11:33_

_**To: **__Anastasia Steele_

_Hey Ana how do you feel about a girls night out and getting some cocktails? I can come pick you up when your done with work and we can celebrate your first day back. ;) If freak doesn't approve then just don't tell him._

A girls night out...that sounds very refreshing and the last time I had a drink with Kate was the night first night I slept in Christians bed...shit Christian, this isn't going to go down well with him, but I wan't to go out with my friend.

_**From: **__Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject: **__Drinks...YES_

_**Date: **__20th July 2011 11:37_

_**To: **__Anastasia Steele_

_Christian was going to pick me up after work, but drinks sound like fun...I'll deal with freak, although I think my personal security will be the problem :P Is five o'clock okay with you?_

How I'm going to deal with Christian is beyond me and I doubt I'll ever be able to get rid of Sawyer and Prescott. Just as I'm thinking of ways to give them the slip my phone rings. Great, it's Christian, I guess telling him now that I'm going out tonight is as good a time as any. "Mr Grey what can I do for you?" I ask.

"Is there something you would like to tell freak." shit, how did he know. "Since you are probably monitoring my email's, it seems you already know Christian."

Is there any part of life that is still private?! "Ana, you are not going out for drinks with Kate to night...you know that we still haven't caught whoever broke into Escala and we both know what happened the last time you went out at night. It just isn't safe. I'm coming to pick you up at five and that's final."

Is he kidding me?! I don't feel like turning this into a fight..."just because I got hit by a car once, it doesn't mean that it'll happen again. Technically the roof could cave in right now and crush me so no where is SAFE...what if I take Sawyer and Prescott with me?" Compromise Steele. Compromise.

I can hear Christians wheels turning as he thinks about my proposal..."no, I wan't you to have dinner with me at Escala and the roof caving in and crushing you is ridiculous ."

He is so frustrating, you can't have everything that you want in life. "Christian YOU are being ridiculous, I should be able to make my own decisions...if I wan't to go out for drinks tonight I will, oh and thank's for giving me so much privacy by reading my emails. Whatever I am not discussing this over the phone. Goodbye "

I hear his voice "Ana I swear if you han-" and press the end call button. He is going to be pissed when he sees me, but I honestly don't care because I'm just as pissed.

I grab my purse and press the elevator button to meet Olivia down on the first floor. The elevator doors opens and I am greeted by a man who looks slightly lost. "Excuse me do you know where I can find a ?" he asks carefully.

I reach out my hand "I'm but you can call me Ana, what can I do for you?" his eyes widen as he takes me in. I don't know who this man is, and although I can see that he is analysing me, I get a very friendly vibe from him. I'm not exactly sure what I see in his eyes, but it seems like wonder and intrigue. He reaches out his hand to shake mine and stutters "uhh I'm Robert, Robert Wilson...I'm sorry to corner you like this but um I'm here to drop off, umm drop of this manuscript" he says waving a huge folder in his hand.

Hannah didn't tell me that anyone was stopping by to drop of their work, and manuscripts are usually sent in...but seems very kind. "Oh yes, sure you can give it to me and then we'll get back to you." I look down at the folder and see that all his contact details are listed "at this email adress" I say pointing at the first line.

He blinks very fast not even acknowledging the fact that I had spoken "right okay, thank you it was very nice meeting you..." the elevator doors open and he leaves looking very excited and nervous. Something about this man is very familiar, yet I can't place where I might have seen him before. I realize that the elevator door is closing on me again so I stop it with one of my feet making it spring open once more.

After lunch I try to get back to work when I notice the very heavy manuscript from is still in my purse. I open it with interest and begin to read...when I put it down again, to go to the bathroom, it is four forty in the afternoon. I am completely intrigues by this story and I can't put it down. The character development is fantastic and the story really tugs at my heart strings. Although I have nothing to do with these character's I feel a connection with them and each time I turn the page I feel like I'm apart of the story.

I truly believe that his book could one day end up on the best-sellers list, so I make a note to talk to the other editors about and his inspiring story. I also send an email to himself to ask if he has any time to discuss his book in the next few days because I wan't to try and get his story published as soon as possible.

After sending out the emails I realize that Kate must be waiting for me downstairs for our girls night out and that I haven't heard anything from Christian ever since I hung up on him this morning. I shut everything down and say bye to Hannah who is still slaving away and make my way outside to the front of the building. I see the black SUV parked outside but stomp right past it when I see that Kate's car is standing right beside it. Just as I'm about to get into the car someone grabs my shoulder and pulls me back. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" Christian says as he eyes me furiously.

I look at him and narrow my eyes "I'm going to go out and enjoy a night with my best friend if you don't mind."

"Actually I do mind Anastasia! I told you I did not want you going out tonight because it is too dangerous, so get your ass in the car right now or I'll carry you to it." he says sternly.

I start to contemplate how quickly I could possible get into Kate's car before he throws me over his shoulder and realize that there is no way I would be quick enough...it's worth a try though. I lean into Christians face "I'm sorry, I just wanted to go out with Kate but if you wan't me to come home with you I will." I say before my lips crash into his. When we break apart I realize that I have forgotten the manuscript in my office "oh shit, can you just wait here for one second I forgot something in my office, this guy dropped of this manuscript today and its amazing, I wanted to finish reading it" I say hoping to sound innocent.

He eyes me suspiciously "I swear it will only take a second" I say in the same tone.

He turns around and sees that Taylor and Sawyer are already in the car "okay, come right back down when you have it though okay?" he asks.

I nod and walk back into the building, taking the elevator back up to my office. While I'm going up, I text Kate to meet me at the back entrance...if this works, which I honestly doubt it will Christian is going to fucking pissed. I get her reply in an instant saying that I should probably also leave my phone so that he can't track me. After retrieving the book I leave my phone lying on the desk, but write a note saying I'm with Kate and that I am okay, and sneak to the back entrance of the building. I feel like I'm doing something illegal and glance back every few seconds to make sure Christian hasn't realized I'm running off. Once I close the car door though, and Kate finally starts the car I sigh in relief and plaster a huge grin on my face. Time to have some fun!

**This chapter gave a few hints as to who the mystery man might be :P Let me know your thoughts :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is a flashback of what happened between Christian and Elena. It start's right after Ana left him...I honestly wasn't sure how to write this...but hopefully it isn't too bad. :P Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter by the way :D **

**Christians POV**

The elevator doors close and the last thing I see is her long chestnut hair and slim frame. She left me. She left me after she told me she loved me and that I am sick twisted fuck, and all I did was watch her pull away from me. I'm on my knees now...god knows for how long I have been in this position. The submissive position, with my head bowed down and my hands on my knees. She can't just leave me...I, just tell her Grey tell her how you feel! Fuck why am I feeling pain?! It's not the type of pain I am used to though, the one that comes with pleasure. No, this is a completely different type of pain.

The one organ I though did not exists is thumping in my chest, while an invisible hand twist, squeezes and stabs it repeatedly. My breathing hitches as I feel something wet on my cheek. What the fuck is going on? I move my right hand to my face and acknowledge that these must be tears. I get to my feet hastily and grab the vase in the foyer and throw it against the barren wall. I hear it shatter...WHY?! WHY THE FUCK DID I SCREW THIS UP?! I let out a loud thunder like scream and start kicking and punching the wall until my knuckles are smeared with blood, but I don't care. There is a pounding sound in my head and ears and when I get to the glass table in the kitchen I don't think twice about throwing it and shattering it against the full length mirror on the other side of the room. I'm panting and as I see my reflection in the broken mirror shards, I see a stranger staring back at me. His eyes look dead and are red and blotchy, while his other features seem cold and hard. His white shirt is tainted with a red colour and his hair is drenched with sweat, and although he has suddenly gone numb the transparent liquid continues to come out of his eyes.

I need to get the fuck out of here, I can't fucking breath. Take the car keys, I tell my self. They are in the bowl on the dresser in your bedroom, I continue as if I'm talking to a small child. One foot in front of the other, into the bedroom. I walk surprisingly slowly to the dresser and make a robotic like movement to grab the car keys. I make it down to the parking lot in the same robotic manner and start the car. It springs to life and I'm speeding out onto the streets of Seattle in a mere matter of seconds. I can't think. I can't form a coherent logical thought. Maybe everything that just happened was a dream? I'm sleepwalking...I must be. I suddenly feel a stinging feeling on my cheek and realize that I have just slapped my self and that I haven't woken up...at least I'm feeling something again. The numbness has gone. I start to hyperventilate and pull over on the side of the street, when I spot a large sign for a bar called "Spike" on the opposite side of the street. I get out of the car and ignore the honking by-passers as I make my way across the street and the still read traffic light. I'm almost hit by some ass-hole driving a jaguar and violently kick it once. The driver yells something at me, but doesn't stop as he sees that I hadn't caused much damage. Once I'm safely on the other side I enter the bar.

It smells of alcohol, puke and smoke and although I would usually never come 100 meters of this place, I really just don't give a fuck right now. I take my seat at one of the stools right at the counter and order a bottle of bacardi 151 rum. The bartender looks at me stupidly "we don't really sell whole bottles here, we are not a liquor store" is she fucking kidding me? I grab my wallet from by back pocket and slam a hundred dollar bill on the counter. She looks at me once more, grabs the bill and turns around to get the bottle and a glass. I push the glass to the side and take a long gulp from the bottle. I ignore the slight burning sensation in my through as I take down another mouthful. I run my hand through my still sweat filled hair and slump my head down on the table with a loud thud, while my fist strikes the table twice. "Look I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but trying to practically kill yourself with a bottle of bacardi, is probably not going to help you, but I'm hear to listen. It sort of comes with the bartender territory." the girl behind the bar says.

I snort loudly and raise my head to look at the blond girl "talking about my problems right now isn't going to help me forget them, but this" I say raising the rum "will hopefully make me pass out to forget them for at least a few hours, and if I happen to not wake up again, well I guess all the better huh? Cause then they'll be gone forever." I take the bottle to my mouth for the third time "cheers" and drink.

Time? What time is it? Fuck! Okay. Room is spinning. Ana? No. I get to my feet, almost sinking to the floor when I steady myself on the stool. I shake my head a few times hoping to clear my vision, but nothing. Everything is blurred and as I stumble to the exit into the cold air outside, I see a yellow car...taxi? Yea, I open the door and mumble something to the driver, probably my adress...shit my adress...where I live? Where is that? I feel the car move as I try to straighten out my thoughts.

The lights of Seattle blind me, so I decide to close my eyes. "Sir we are here" I hear someone say. Right, driver. I fumble for my wallet and throw something to the front seat, get out and see that this isn't home. The driver has brought me to a large white house with a huge steel gate. The light's are on, so someone must be home. I press the intercom and a woman's voice answers "yes?" she snaps. Elena?

"Uhh" I say not being able to form a word "Elaiinaaa" I slur. "Christian?" she asks in a commanding tone. I move my head up and down. The gate springs open and I stumble through to the red front door.

**Elena's POV**

I rip open the door and am greeted by a highly intoxicated Christian, who can barely keep himself upright. His head is hanging awkwardly and his eyes are half closed as he falls through the door. "Christian, what the fuck happened to you?! You usually don't drink." I say taking Christians head between my hand. "Look at me" I yell, as I slap him once across the cheek. Where the hell is that bitch Ana? Why the fuck isn't she taking care of him, I knew that little pathetic excuse of a woman wouldn't give him what he needs.

"Oww, hey Eelanah...I" he laughs "whipped her belt...no with belt and now she gone" he says now shaking his head " but you're here and you'rreee verry sexy" he whispers. He whipped her with his belt? I guess little Ana isn't as weak as I though, but there is no way she is going to come back to him after that right?... She doesn't deserve him and all she is going to do is hurt him again...if she does take him back. I can almost taste his breath, but suddenly realize that this could be my chance to break the two up for good, surely if the bitch finds out that he fucked me, she would never be able to forgive him.

Christian grabs my waist and pulls me roughly towards his chest, however making sure that I am not actually touching it. He then looks at me with his drooping eyes and plants his lips to mine. Even when he is completely wasted he is still an amazing kisser. We walk backwards never breaking apart, as he rips open my dress while I dig my fingernails into his back. "Christian" I say panting, but he doesn't stop his assault with his hands on my body "Christian" I yell slapping him once more. This brings his attention back to my face "let's go downstairs" I say.

I'm not sure if he truly understands, that what is waiting for him is my playroom, but he does not hesitate as he follows me down into the cellar of the house, tripping on the last stair. I open the door to my favourite room in the house and instantly feel the smell of leather and wood hit my nose. "Stand by the post over there" I say motioning to a large wooden pole in the centre of the room. He surprisingly does what he is told. "I'll be right back" I say having formed the perfect scene in my head. I excitedly walk back up the stairs, to get the necessary toys, as the ones I require are still in my bedroom, but when I re enter my playroom, I see Christian sprawled awkwardly across the floor. "CHRISTIAN, GET THE FUCK UP" I yell, but he doesn't stir. I shake his head and hit him a few more times but nothing, he has completely passed out.

Fuck, this was the perfect way to make sure he would never get back together with that skank...I mean I know what she thinks of me. I stop my train of though, as I realize that just because Christian is passed out and will probably not remember any of this tomorrow morning, it doesn't mean that I won't.

Yes, I can already see how tomorrow's conversation with him is going to go "you? you don't remember" I stammer "I flogged and fucked you last night Christian" I continue as I try out the words. A grin forms on my face as I unbutton Christians shirt. I throw it into the corner of the room, before I work on getting his shoes, socks, pants and boxers of. Once his boxers are off, I still for a second to stroke his impressive shaft a few times, but when nothing happens I feel the anger start to boil inside of me. He was always so responsive to my touch...I drag his gloriously naked body to one of the wooden benches, and cuff both of his hands to the railing...this should be enough to make him think we fucked, if he doesn't believe me that is.

Once I'm back upstairs in the Kitchen, I get out two glasses filling each with a little bit of scotch, leave them on the counter and head into my bedroom, take of my ripped dress and lie down on my smooth silk linens and instantly fall asleep.

**Christian's POV**

Fuck I'm aching all over and as I try to move my hands, I realize they are being restrained by something. I'm cold and when I reluctantly manage to open my eyes I start to panic. I can't be sure but I think all the blood from my face has just been drained as I take in my surroundings. How could I forget this place? This is where I spend most of my teenage years...but why the hell am I here, naked and handcuffed to this bench? Shit what the hell happened last night? Ana left me...I feel a twinge of pain at the thought, but try hard to think of what happened next. I was at a bar, there was a blond and then a cab took me somewhere...to Elena's. NO, shit, fuck, NO "ELENA, ELENA" I bellow, and the door to the playroom opens instantly.

The blond is standing in the doorway eyeing me with a smirk "I see you are finally awake"

"Elena what the fuck happened last night, I can't remember anything, but please tell me that we didn't..." I can't say those words. I close my eyes "un-cuff me" I say my tone hoarse. With one swift movement Elena is at my side and has un-cuffed me. She places a hand on my shoulder and I automatically flinch at her touch "don't fucking touch me" I say getting up to my feet.

It's hard to find my balance and try to ignore my aching head. "You didn't seem to mind when we were fucking last night" she hisses. Shit, so it's true. This can't be fucking happening...I take my hand through my hair over and over as I once again try to straighten out my thoughts.

She comes over to my side "your welcome to use the shower". I ignore her as I scavenger for my clothes that are lying crinkled on the floor. Once I'm dressed I turn around to look at her "how, how the hell could you let this happened, I was completely out of it last night! YOU MUST HAVE FUCKING SEEN THAT! I'm SHIT, Ana will...Fuck and what about Isaac?!" I yell not forming proper sentences. "Shit, I have to get out of here! This never FUCKING HAPPENED GOT IT?!" I storm out of the room and half run up the stairs, already on the phone with Taylor "Taylor pick me up from - Mrs. Lincoln's" I snap into the phone and hang up, before I can hear his reply.

I sense Elena coming up the stairs behind me "at least have some breakfast, look I know this wasn't ideal, but there must have been a reason for you to show up here last night and what happened between us yesterday was fucking amazing...you can't deny that." she says

I look at her and shake my head "Elena I don't even remember it! I can't be here, I have feelings for Ana, she is the one I want, and now she will never take me back!" A million thoughts run through my head at once...all of which end up with one person Ana. Ana. Ana. Ana. I wan't her back. I NEED her back, and all my chances of accomplishing this just vanished because of one fucking mistake.

**Please review to let me know what you think :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter continues after Ana leaves to go clubbing with Kate**

**Ana's POV**

I finish my fifth cocktail while Kate throws herself around on the dance floor attracting a large crowd of men that are all hoping to dance with her. She keeps motioning for me to come to the dance floor, but I just can't ignore the guilt that I feel for leaving Christian like that. He must be worried sick and I realize that it is almost one o'clock when Kate jumps over to the booth I'm sitting at "oh come on Steele" she says pulling my arm in the direction of the dance floor. "I though we were here to have fun, not to drown your guilt in cocktails" she continues in a whining voice "Christian is a big boy he'll be fine, he's probably asleep already."

I snort at her theory "Kate I'm pretty sure he already has the police and dogs hot on my trail, so maybe I should just call it a night" I say worried. Kate rolls her eyes and nods her head "fine! if you must, but you'll be allright to take a cab right, because well you see that hot guy over there with the blond curls" she says giggling as she points out a guy standing in the far corner of the club staring in our direction. I smile a little "yeah, yeah, I'll be fine...have fun" I say getting up to hug her goodbye "and don't forget to use protection."

She grins "will do" she says saluting me, and walks back to the guy who also has a huge grin plastered on his face.

I tell the cab driver to bring me to Escala and when I arrive at the building I see two police cars parked outside, while the officers are talking with two men who I recognize to be Taylor and Sawyer. My heart drops and I feel my air get stuck in my throat...god please let them be here for me and let Christian be okay. I chant these words over and over again in my head as I walk over to the officers as quickly as possible. "What happened, is Christian okay" I ask hastily. Sawyer and Taylor eye me in fury and I now realize that these officers really are here because I decided to have a girls night out with my friend.

Taylor angrily snaps open his phone " , has just arrived in front of the building...yes sir she seems to be in good health...off course sir" he presses the end call button and turns to look at the two officers "your services are no longer needed, but thank you for coming out here at this hour" he says is a business like tone. The officer's look at me, having put two and two together "no problem, we are just glad that here is allright" says the taller one before they trudge back to their cars.

"Taylor, Sawyer...I'm so sorry I didn't actually think that...that he would call the police. I was with Kate and.." Shit I'm going to be in more trouble than I though and not just with Christian, but from the silence I'm getting from the both of them, I doubt they will ever speak to me again. The ride in the elevator is dead silent, but it's probably better than what I am about to face when the doors open again.

I take a deep breath when I hear the elevator doors spring open and slowly walk into the empty foyer. My heart is beating hard and fast in my chest, and as I walk through to Christians bedroom I think it may just explode. His room is dark except for the light that is streaming in through the windows, yet I can still make out his features and shape as he sits in one of the armchairs in the corner of the room, his ankle resting over his knee. He is holding a glass in his right hand which he is moving in a circular movement, making the liquid slosh from side to side. His expression seems cold and distant and when I switch on the light he doesn't move to acknowledge my presence, instead continues with the movement with his right hand.

I swallow once "look...I'm still alive, nothing happened, I'm still in one piece" I say trying to sound cheerful. I take a few steps towards the bed which is positioned in the centre of the room and sit down on it so that I am sitting right in front of Christian "see" I say raising my arms "nothing's broken...I haven't been kidnapped".

I crinkle my eyebrows "I,I'm sorry" I stammer in a quite voice as I drop my head and knot my fingers in my lap. I sit like this for a long time until I speak up again "please say something" I plead "please, I'm so so sorry, I'll, I'll never def-" but I don't finish the sentence, because what I was about to say would be a lie. I know exactly that I probably would defy him again...even if I tried not to. Silence. The endless silence is driving me mad. He is just sitting there, staring at me not saying anything.

I get up to kneel in front of him "Christian please, it was a stupid reckless and selfish thing of me to do and I knew that it would upset you and worry you, I'm so fucking sorry...God SAY SOMETHING, ANYTHING! YELL AT ME, DO ANYTHING, BUT DON'T JUST SIT THERE! PLEASE!" I yell in frustration, why won't he talk to me?!

He still doesn't say a word , but continues with his robotic movement. I get up and walk into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me and climb into the shower. The water feels so good on my skin, but when I get dressed in the bathrobe and walk back into the room I find Christian still sitting in the chair the way I left him. God, what have I done?! Say something damn it, I scream in my mind. I sit back down on the bed "fine, I'll just wait and sit here until you say something then" I say stubbornly.

We stare at eachother in silence, until I once again break it "your scaring me" I whisper. Christian closes his eyes and lets out a long deep breath "do you have any idea, how furious I am right now...something could have happened to you, I had no idea if where you were or if you were hurt. How could you fucking do this to me? You know that there was someone out there that would harm you, but once again you show no regard for your own safety. I called the police and Taylor and Sawyer spent the whole night looking for you, while you were off doing god knows what!"

"Christian I was with Kate, we were at a club it was harmless" I begin "HARMLESS?! NO IT'S NOT FUCKING HARMLESS, DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT WHOEVER BROKE INTO ESCALA COULD HAVE FOLLOWED YOU AND TAKEN YOU! FUCK ANA YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!" he bellows angrily.

I get up and walk around the room aimlessly "but I'm not Christian, you have to stop worrying so much...yes the world can be a dark and scary place and yes there could be bad things lurking behind every corner for all we know, but I'm not going to live in fear because of it and I can't live my life asking your permission every time I wan't to to something. Look, I know I should have come back with you tonight and yes it was honestly childish of me to just run off the way I did, but I offered to take security with me and you still said NO! I tried to compromise, but you just shut me down! If this is going to work, I need you to trust me to be able to take care of myself and I need you to be able to make compromises!" his face is boiling with even more anger than before and I know the only way he is going to be less furious is if he punishes me. "I know that you wan't to beat the shit out of me right now" I say keeping my voice steady "so do it, I deserve it. I shouldn't have run off like that."

He raises his eyebrow at my words "you are right, I do wan't to beat the shit out of you but I promised myself I would never hurt you like that again."

I drop to my knees in front of the bed, with my head bowed down and my hands on my knees "I trust you not to hurt me...I wan't you to punish me. Sir."

I can't see his face, but I can hear that he has gotten to his feet. He sits down right in front of me so that we are on the same level "look at me" he says gently. My head snaps upward to look at him. His face isn't cold and distant anymore, but warm and kind "you don't have to do this Ana."

"Yes I do, and I wan't to...please sir" I say keeping to my role. As I stare into Christian's eyes, something seems to click inside of him. He knows that he needs this right now and that I do too and that we both know he isn't capable of hurting me physically anymore...not beyond my limit at least. "Take off the robe and get on your knees on the bed so that your arms are holding the frame of the bed" he says, Christian the dominant instantly appearing. I do as I'm told and get into position.

Christian gets on the bed and from his voice I can tell he has momentarily stepped out of his persona "If you wan't me to stop, all you have to do is safe-word okay? Promise me you will safe-word"

As I nod I say "I promise". "Good". What are the safe words again Ana?"

"Yellow and Red" I say. His hand runs down my spine to my behind "I wan't you to count out loud" as he says this, I feel his hand leave my behind only to feel a sharp sting right on top of my thighs "one".

I can't help as a small moan escapes my lips, when the pain connects with some deep urge and desire in my stomach. When his palm makes contact with my skin again, it's a lot harder and the stinging doesn't subside. "three" He hits me again, this time a little further up and I groan again. This is what I needed...what I deserved "argg four" I yelp as he continues to spank me, five, six, seven until I reach thirteen.

"Why are you being punished Ana?" he asks as I feel another blow "because I defied you and made you worry sir, fourteen"

"Are you going to defy me again?" he asks his voice monotone. I don't think about my answer "probably." This earns me another slap far harder than the ones before "fifteen". He continues his blows in this same harsh rhythm, and as a fluid starts to build up in my eyes, he hits me again "forty-five" I say the pain obvious in my voice. I wait for the next blow but it doesn't come.

"Spread your legs" he growls and I obey. He slips one finger between my folds, while his thumb gets to work on massaging my clit. It doesn't take long for me to start building, and as my whole body is about to tip over the edge he pulls his fingers out, stopping my release "please Christian don't stop" I say, moving my hips trying to find friction. "Oh no Ana, this is for my pleasure not yours...I wan't you frustrated.

I suddenly hear a buzzing sound, and before I comprehend what it actually is, I feel a strong vibration between my legs, hitting all the right spots. As I climb higher and higher once more, the vibration stops. "Please" I say, almost whining.

"This is how you make me feel Ana, frustrated" he whispers, as he bites my earlobe. I understand his game, and although I'm not planning on safe wording I don't know how long I can stand this.

As my building orgasm dissolves for the sixth type, my body is aching for release. Before I beg him to continue, he slams into me making me scream out in surprise"argg", and starts pounding into me again and again with a relentless rhythm. His one hand is tweaking my nipples, his other hand massages my throbbing clit, when I finally find my release and explode around him. I scream out his name and after two more thrusts, feel his seeds spurt inside of me as he finds his own release.

I can't keep my body upright anymore and fall onto my stomach, completely spent from my intense orgasm. I'm still panting when Christian curls his arms around my waist and pulls me tight against his chest. He kisses my bare shoulders and when I manage to turn around so that I'm looking at him I ask him innocently "am I forgiven?"

He fights a smile "I'm thinking about it...I'm still fucking pissed though...are you going to stop disobeying me?"

This time I think about my answer "I'll try...I will. I promise. Will you stop being a crazy control freak if I promise to not ditch Sawyer the first chance I get?"

He rolls his eyes "I'll try...I will. I promise. now go to sleep" he says dragging the duvet over our naked bodies. I snuggle closer to his chest "I love you Christian"

He kisses the top of my head and as I hear his next words "I love you too Ana, more than you will ever know" I'm already drifting of to sleep.

**Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry that this is so late and that I don't update very often, but I really appreciate that people are still reading this although you have to wait so long :P **

**Ana's POV**

After squinting a little as I open my eyes to the bright sun light that is engulfing Christians bedroom, I hear a loud pinging sound coming out of my purse.

Whilst trying my best not to wake the beautiful creatures whose arms are wrapped around me like vines and who I must say smells heavenly, I acknowledge the soreness of my buttocks. I wince slightly, but once I have managed to slide of the bed without waking up Christian I sneak across the warm floor to one of the small tables so that I can retrieve my phone.

I see that I have three new emails and that...Shit! The clock on my blackberry indicates that it is already 8:36 am and I have a board meeting with all the editors at nine! Dropping my phone back into the bag without reading the emails, I scurry up to the guest room where I remember seeing a pretty dark blue dress. I ignore the price tag and the designers name as I rip it from it's hanger and practically run out of the bedroom to get to the master bathroom, when I run head first into someone on my way down.

Sawyers eyes widen at the sight of me and he quickly turns around, stammering his apologies. At first I'm confused as to why he is apologizing...it was my fault after all for running into him, but when I look down at my body I realize that I am still butt naked.

My face flushes scarlet as I try to get out a proper sentence "uhh, Sawyer it's fine...lets just forget this happened okay?! There is no need to inform Christian of this" Although we are both obviously embarrassed he manages to keep a very formal business like tone.

"Ma'am there are cameras all round the penthouse the nearest one being that one" Sawyer says as he point to a small black monitor on the ceiling. Oh great. "perhaps we should just explain to that this was a mistake and that nothing like this will happen again" he suggests.

"Yeah, good idea...I'll tell him then" I stutter "well I'll just go in there...then...now"

Sawyer is till standing in front of me with his back turned "off course and I'll just get back to work"

I walk out of the painfully embarrassing situation to get to Christians bedroom with my head bowed down and my cheeks still flushing furiously. I can't believe I did not realize that I wasn't wearing anything...when Christian finds out about this he is going to go ballistic... again.

I hear Christian roll onto the empty side of the bed and see him open his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings around him. When he spots me with the dress in hand, a huge grin spreads across his face "morning beautiful".

On cue I flush again and I can't keep myself from smiling "hey" I say as I lean onto the bed and give him a wet sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Ms. Steele, although I completely approve of the lack of clothes, is it possible that you retrieved this dress wearing absolutely nothing" wow nothing gets past him does it. Damn it, I thought I had at least a good ten minutes to formulate a good explanation.

"Well about that" I begin smiling innocently "while I was retrieving this dress as you said completely naked, I may have run into a certain someone."

Christian suddenly shoots his body into a sitting position "tell me that's a joke Anastasia" How can I go from " " the sexy woman this man wants to seduce to "Anastasia" a petulant child who can never do anything right in a millisecond!

"who was it Sawyer or Taylor? For fucks sakes Anastasia, you know that I have staff that work and live in this apartment and this is for my eyes only" he growls grabbing my sex "this is mine and I don't want anyone else getting a glimpse of it, do you understand me?"

My body automatically goes on high alert at his touch "trust me it won't happen again...but it was also an accident so please don't blame Sawyer. I don't think he even saw much anyway, he turned around as soon as he saw me...and yes I am yours, only yours and I have no desire whatsoever to ever change that" I say hoping to make him feel better.

He rolls his eyes and I know that he has calmed down a bit.

"Oh jeeze" I sigh as I spot the alarm clock on the night stand which says 8:42 "I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I stink and I haven't taken a shower yet" I say jumping of the bed to go to the bathroom.

"You know you really don't have to go in today, just call in sick or something" Christian yells after me.

I don't think about his suggestion for very long "I can't do that, I have an important meeting and I was hoping would write back to me"

Christians tone changes once again in an instant "who the fuck is ?" he says as he enters the bathroom, his body gloriously naked as well.

I'm distracted for a few seconds, but when I finally get my thoughts out of my - I have to admit dirty fantasy's I reply " Relax Christian, he's the guy that dropped of his manuscript yesterday and its truly amazing and inspiring. I actually finished reading it already and I asked him for a meeting" I say getting into the shower "oh that reminds me, could you maybe check my phone to see if he wrote back?" I ask like an excited school girl.

"What's his book about?" he asks curiously as he takes my phone from my bag

"Well it's pretty complicated to be honest and I don't wan't to give anything away, so all I can really tell you is that it will probably break your heart when you read it" I say smugly

Christian lets out a snort, to which I raise my eyebrows curiously "what?"

"Nothing...nothing at all. did write back to you, he says that he would be free for lunch today. I just emailed him back saying that you would be happy too. Sawyer will accompany you" he says his voice full of authority.

I roll my eyes and chant the word compromise in my head "fine."

I finish my shower in a record time of four and a half minutes, get dressed, dried and put on my make-up in about eight more minutes and am on my way to find Sawyer to drive me to work. While I am looking for him, I stop in the kitchen to greet Gail and to grab a banana when I hear yelling coming from Taylor's office.

Although I can't make out what the yelling is about, I have a pretty good guess because I can make out Christians bellowing voice and Sawyers voice saying "off course sir, it will never happen again". Poor guy.

They exit the office only moments later "hey Sawyer, I'm ready to go if you are"

Christian looks at me with an irritated expression "is that all you are planning on eating for breakfast?" he asks disapprovingly

"No actually I was going to ask Hannah to buy me something while I was in the meeting so that I could eat right after it." I say already having planned my answer if he asked.

The sides of his mouth twitch a little "great, have a good day I'll pick you up at five, we will have that dinner that was planned for yesterday"

After I finish saying goodbye to Christian, Sawyer and I head out to Grey's publishing luckily only getting caught in traffic for a few minutes. "Sawyer I'm really sorry abut Christian he over exaggerated when he was yelling at you like that especially considering that it was an accident"

"It's alright ma'am I probably would have yelled at the man who had seen my girlfriend naked as well." he says earnestly

Sawyer kindly opens the car for me "Understandable I guess...and by the way it's An-" I say when I am interrupted by Sawyer who finishes my sentence "Ana, right I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologize...in fact I still owe you one of those for last night. I know I shouldn't have run off like that and you really won't have to worry about it again because it won't happen again. You have every right to be pissed off, as I wasn't actually thinking about the trouble it may cause you or Taylor. So I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me for my childishness" I say sincerely

He smiles "Ana, Taylor and I weren't worried about our jobs, we were worried about you. We consider you to be our friend and we really care about you, so when we couldn't find you anywhere we all thought the worse." he says

"So you are not pissed anymore?" I ask hopefully

"No. Not really, what I saw this morning definitely made up for it" he says teasingly.

My mouth pops open in surprise at his very unprofessional words as he chuckles at my expression "Sawyer" I say in disbelief as I slap his arm. "Shit I'm really late" I say as he follows me into the building in a hurry "I'll see you at twelve okay? I'm meeting a new author at Gloria Jeans and Christian want's you to come with me...so I'll meet you down here then alright?"

"I'll be here" he says returning to his formal tone

I nod and smile once more and make my way to the board meeting on the 4th floor. Two surprisingly tiring hours later the other editors and I have gone over all the new authors we may like to take on and how their contracts are going to proceed. I also introduced Mr. Wilson's story, which they all seemed very interested in.

When I return to my office and have switched on my computer it automatically ping's, indicating an email. I open it without reading who sent it and almost fall of my chair when I read the senders name and subject.

_**From: **__Elena Lincoln_

_**Subject: **__I'm sorry_

_**Date: **__21th July 2011 11:09_

_**To: **__Anastasia Steele_

_Dear , although there is a restraining order in place and I am legally not allowed to contact you in any way, there is a lot I need to talk to you about, starting with a very long apology. I realize that you will probably have no desire to ever see me again, however I must advise you to reconsider as what I have to say will clear a lot of things up for both you and Christian. If you do in fact wish to hear me out please let me know of a time and place to do so. I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused in yours and Christians lives and that is why I wan't to make it up to you, if you will let me that is. I would understand if you refused my offer and I promise you that I will never try and contact you again if you do decline it. _

Okay that was not something I ever expected to hear. I feel completely dumbstruck for a moment as I re-read the email, not really believing a word of it. For some reason I want to hear what she has to say, but can I really trust her to even tell the truth? All she has ever done is manipulate my relationship with Christian...so why are my fingertips itching for me to reply. Christians ringtone goes off and because I already know why he is calling I start talking at once.

"Look Christian, I already know what you are going to say but she contacted me and I am honestly considering it because maybe she really has something to say." I plead

I hear his angry voice on the other end of the line "over my dead body Ana, that woman has never been anything but cruel to you, why would you even care what she has to say. There is no way in hell I am letting you see her or even a mile near you. I'm not going to discuss this with you any further." he yells

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I wait for him to finish talking "Christian I really think we should talk about this like adults at home. I won't write back to her right now, we'll talk about it like civilized people tonight"

"There is nothing to talk about! You are not seeing her and that's final." he growls back

This man is impossible "Christian we'll talk about this later" I say "I have to go now anyway" That's a lie but I really don't want to fight about this over the phone.

"I doubt it, but fine" I hear him gruff. I roll my eyes at his tone "just because I might not be in the same room as you, I still know when you roll your eyes at me Ana."

I jump in my seat, feeling slightly cheeped out..Jeeze I swear if there is a camera in this office I'll murder.

"I have to get back to work Christian" I sigh impatiently

"Fine, I'll see you at five" he replies. Just as he is about to hang up he adds "I love you Ana, you mean more to me than you could ever truly comprehend and I just wan't you to be safe, you know that right..."

I feel my heart swell at his words "yes Christian I do and I love you too, more than you love me probably...bye"

I hear a quiet snort and then the line goes dead. I work for another fifteen minutes and then meet Sawyer downstairs who will discreetly watch my every move during my meeting with .

I spot who is sitting in the corner of the restaurant behind a dark red curtain at once. As soon as he sees me his face lights up in a warm and friendly way. " it's a pleasure to see you again" he says as he reaches out his hand to shake mine.

"Please call me Ana, and the pleasure is all mine...I have to admit I haven't read a story quite like yours in a very long time. I could not put the manuscript down and I just have to ask does the man find his son in the end?" I ask intrigued

He closes his eyes for a few seconds and then opens them again "well I'm not sure yet, but if he does there will be a sequel" he says

"Well I do hope that he will and that there will be a sequel because your readers will definitely be wanting more" I say knowingly

Mr. Wilson's face lights up even more "so you are saying you will publish it?" he asks in disbelief

"Off course I will, a story like this needs to be shared... in fact" I say grabbing for my bag to retrieve some papers "I already have a contract here for you that you can read over and that we can discuss if there are any issues. I'm hoping to have it published by the end of the year and I wan't to get the marketing department on it right away so everyone will know about it as soon as possible" I say excitedly.

looks at the large contract in wonder flipping through the pages as he takes in what I say. "I really don't know what to say and how to thank you" he says as tears form in his eyes.

What is it about this man that makes me feel like I know and understand him? I study his face and features taking in his bone structure and copper-grey hair. Copper-grey hair. Copper-grey hair. Just like Christians, the copper part at least. I stare at his hair and his features. What is it about you, I scream in my head trying to figure out where I have seen this man before. Why can't I put my finger on it?!

"Ana, Ana? Are you okay?" I am brought back to reality by his worried voice

"Sorry I was just day dreaming" I say shaking my head "what were we saying?"

"I was telling you that I'll read this over and then I'll get back to you and that it probably won't take very long for me to sign it" he says as he takes a sip from his steaming cup of coffee.

I pick up my cup of tea as well and take a sip "I'm glad to hear it."

We discuss his story, characters, surprisingly mine and Christians personal life, his life and plans for a sequel, for the next hour, when I realize I have been here for a while and that I need to get back to the office. "Thank you so much for taking the time to talk to me and to hear my thoughts on your book, but I really have to get back to Grey's Publishing."

He gets up to shake my hand again "yes, no I mean thank you, I mean you are the one that is going to publish my work. I feel completely honoured that you are..."

I grab my bag and get up as well "You're welcome and please you can call me anytime you have any questions or anything at all actually" I say happy to have met such a talented man.

I see Sawyer waiting for me outside of the restaurant "You really are great at your job, I barely realized you were here" I say mockingly. I grab into my purse to get my phone, but come up empty. Shit my phone is still in the restaurant "Wait a second, I forgot my phone inside" I say already turning around. Sawyers hand grabs my arm to pull me back "don't worry Sawyer I'm not planning out giving you the slip, you can come with me if you don't believe me" I murmur as I roll my eyes.

Sawyer lets go of my arm, but follows me back inside to the table I was at, which is invisible because of the red curtain. Just as I'm about to pull it back I hear Mr. Wilson's voice "I met her again today she is amazing, perfect for him. Yes mom, I'm sure of it. It has to be him, I just know it and I feel it in my heart. Christian Grey is your grandson and my biological son."

**Do you guys think that Elena is sincere and that is really Christians father? Please review to let me think :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so so so sorry for not having updated in two weeks, but I honestly had no idea what to write next :P I know where I wan't this story to go, but I really had no idea how to write it :O This chapter is quite short and not a lot happens in it but I just wanted to try and progress this story. There is a lot more to come however with and Elena. **

What?! Christians father? No this can't be true. I mean yes technically it could be true. I clutch the side of one of the empty chairs to keep my balance as I suddenly feel light-headed. Holy shit!

Sawyer grabs my arm to steady me "Ana are you alright" he whispers, knowing that if he spoke any louder Mr. Wilson would know we were there. I nod and swallow as I try to get rid of the lump in my throat.

He has his eyes and hair and that jaw line. He looks like Christian and like...shit. He looks like the man who broke into Escala. He has the same built and everything. Why did he break into Christians home and why didn't he just confront him...why me, why would he want to speak to me first? Yes I publish books and he had that amazing story about. I stop my train of thought as the blood drains from my face. The book. Is Christian suppose to be James, the boy that grew up in an abusive household without a father, who had no idea his son existed until he had already been adopted and graduated high school? The same boy who grew up to be a highly successful millionaire as his biological father struggles to find him? I close my eyes and slowly fill my lungs with air.

Having regained my balance I walk out of the restaurant with Sawyer tailing me closely behind. I run through all the possibilities and scenarios through my head. Either he is Christians biological father or it's some sort of mistake, but either way Christian deserves to know about this.

I turn around to look at a worried Sawyer "promise me you won't tell Christian about this. I know it's your job, but I need to tell him this myself..please, just give me a few hours and if I haven't told him until tomorrow morning you may tell him" I say knowing that if this sort of information came from an employee Christian would take this even worse.

I can see in Sawyer's eyes that he is debating it but when he finally speaks up he agrees to my terms. I head straight for the parking lot behind Grey's Publishing to get to Escala, hoping to have a few hours to prepare myself for when Christian comes back from work.

I fidget with my hair and my fingers on my lap as we speed to Escala. Once we have reached our destination and have entered the large foyer of the penthouse I hear Sawyer's voice behind me "Ana if I may speak frankly, perhaps it would be better to do a background check on first, or to face him directly." he says keeping his voice low.

I sigh heavily as I pinch the bridge of my nose "I realize that none of this may not even be true, but if Christian finds out that I knew something about this and did not say anything, I know for a fact that he will be more hurt and pissed than if I just told him what I know. He deserves to know the truth and it should be his decision to confront this man or not" I say sure of my words.

He nods once "alright, you know him best and he is your boyfriend after all so you should be the one to tell him" he says, before I give him a friendly hug. "Than-"

"Tell who what?" I hear a cold hard voice behind me. I spin around in surprise, quickly letting go of Sawyer as he awkwardly takes two huge steps back. Christian is shooting daggers at Sawyer and has a very obvious pissed of look painted on his face. "Is there something you two would like to tell me" he sneers. Oh god, he is definitely getting the wrong idea.

I walk over to him while Sawyer stays frozen on the spot " , wasn't feeling to well so she asked me to drive her home to rest. I was just telling her that she should call you to tell her that she was feeling ill. Oh and just now she was thanking me for catching her after she stumbled over the side walk sir" he says not a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Feeling ill, being clumsy...that does sound like me.

Christians face loosens a little from hard to soft as his eyes flicker in my direction "well what's wrong? Why are you feeling sick? Have you eaten today, should I call my mother or, GAIL" he yells. Gail hurries into the foyer "yes " she says. "Please prepare a light meal for Ana she isn't feeling well."

Gail nods once "very good sir, would you like anything?" she asks

"No Gail thank you" he says dismissing her as he turns back to Sawyer and me. "You can get back to work now Sawyer" he snaps obviously not happy about the physical contact he shared with me no matter if I was thanking him for saving my face from a meeting with the pavement.

Sawyer hurries away into Taylor's office leaving Christian and I alone. Why isn't he at work? I thought I still had a few hours to prepare my choice of words, before I told him about his possible biological father. "Hi, I'm sorry that I did not call you as soon as I left the publishing house, I just wanted to get home and rest but there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine, Sawyer took care of me." I say already regretting my choice of words when I see Christians face turning back to pissed off.

"I really don't like how close you and Sawyer seem to be getting. He's your personal security, he's not suppose to become your best friend and I'm the only one who get's to be that close to you." He says taking me in his arms "You are mine so the next time you don't feel well call me, because I'm the one that is allowed to take care of you...not Sawyer" he says possessively.

I luckily keep my eyes from rolling, knowing it will only make matters worse "Sawyer and I are just friends, like I told you this morning, but don't worry I will call you next time because you are the only one I want to be taken care of" I say as I snuggle into his chest and breathe in his musky sexy smell. "Now why aren't you at work?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs "Just didn't feel like going into the office today" he says casually "but let's get you to bed to rest" he says gently picking me up. "What exactly are your symptoms though, perhaps I should call my mother" he says sternly

"You know I can still walk I just feel a little light headed and nauseas that's all" I say leaning into his chest "so there is really no need to call your mother about"

We have reached the master's bedroom and Christian gently lies me down on the bed and covers me with a blanket. Oh jeeze just tell him Ana I scream in my head. He kisses me on the forehead "sleep, I'll wake you when the food is ready."

Being the chicken that I am, I don't argue with his demand, instead snuggle into the safety of the bed. I obviously can't fall asleep and after an hour of pretending that I have Christian re-enters the bedroom looking a little distraught. I follow him with my eyes as his hands run through his hair over and over and as he paces the room.

I sit up leaning against the headboard and look at him worried "Christian what's wrong, did something happen?"

His head snaps in my direction but does not answer. "Christian tell me what's wrong?" I ask hoping that Sawyer has not let anything slip.

He answers at my worried tone"Ana, I called my mother and she said you probably have the flu...or that you could be pregnant" he says his voice rushing over the last words. Oh god, this poor man is freaking out because he thinks I might be having his baby even though I actually have no symptoms whatsoever except for a huge amount of coward-ness.

I slide of the bed to calm him down and when I'm standing right in front oh him I take his hand in mine, almost being able to hear his heart accelerate "Christian you have to calm down, I'm not pregnant I'm a hundred percent sure of that" I say reassuringly.

"But, but how can you be sure of that. I sent Taylor out to buy a pregnancy test, then we can know for sure. Fuck I know that I'm freaking right now and I feel like I have lost all control, but I want you to know that if you are pregnant I'll, I'll you know be there with you and for you and I'll try to be a good father" he stammer. Oh fifty!

"Christian I'm not pregnant" I say quietly

"No you can't know that baby" he says

I pull away from him "Yes I can...because I don't even feel sick, I haven't felt sick today"

Christian looks at me in confusion "what do you mean, before you said that you weren't feeling well and that you came home to rest." he says his tone filling with fury.

"Actually there is something that I needed to tell you, and I came home to try to clear my head and to figure out how to say it because I was scared about how you would react... maybe you should sit down or something" I say as I stand in front of him awkwardly.

"No I'm not going to sit the fuck down Ana, what the hell is it. Tell me" he bellows.

I look down at my hands as I entwine them and answer nervously "Well remember how I went to meet at lunch today" I begin

"Did that fucker try something with you, did he touch you Ana? You are fucking scaring me" he says both worry and anger written all over his face.

"No, no he didn't do anything and I'm fine really, but after the meeting I had forgotten my phone so I went back into the restaurant to retrieve it and that's when I heard him talking to someone on the phone" I say swallowing "and he said that he had found his biological son...that he had found you Christian" I say finishing my story as I continue to look down at my hands.

I don't hear Christian respond, but when I look up at his face he doesn't look furious or worried, instead he looks scared.

**Sorry again for my writer's block and that you don't find out how Christian really reacts to this news, but the next chapter will definitely show it...once I have figured out how to write it :P Please review and give suggestions as to what Christian will do :O **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for these short chapters. I'm barely finding the time to write, but I promise my chapters will become longer and I'll post more often starting in about two weeks :) Oh and sorry that sometimes M.r W.i.l.s.o.n and M.s S.t.e.e.l.e - is written like that. I don't know why but those two names keep on getting deleted :P so I wrote them like that so tat they hopefully show up :) **

**Christian POV**

I can hear her soft velvet voice saying my name over and over but all I see is the pimps sneer and his blood-shot eyes. A shiver runs down my spine and the cigarette in his hand comes closer and closer until it's only millimeters away from my chest. Knowing what is about to happen I close my eyes and pretend that the searing pain is nothing more than a bad dream.

"CHRISTIAN! YOU'RE SCARING ME PLEASE!" my eyes shoot open and Ana is standing in front of me, her hands cupping my face as she looks at me with her doe like eyes, as tears run down her cheeks. I snap back into reality whilst the nightmare retreats to the corner of my mind where it will be lurking until it's next attack.

My mind suddenly starts to work at a furious speed. He was with Ana. My Ana. He could have hurt what is mine. He's dangerous and Ana needs to be protected. "Ana, you need to tell me everything you know about this man. When did he contact you first and how and what did you guys talk about? What does he look like?" I shoot the questions at her as I pace around the room with my hair running through my hair.

I can feel Ana's eyes following me and when she speaks up her voice is laced with worry " He...he came to Grey's publishing the day I went out with Kate, to drop of the manuscript for his book. I think the book is his own story of trying to find his son. Today we just talked about the book and the contract and well some personal things about you and me...like when we met and how and things like that" she says her voice growing stronger.

"What does he look like" I ask slowly

I stop my pacing to look at her while she answers "He looks like an older version of you Christian. He's your exact duplicate. I can't believe that I had not realized it the first time I met him...or when I saw him on the video tape that shows him breaking into Escala"

Shit! He even got into my home "Are you sure that it was him" I ask sternly

Ana's nod is all it takes for my mind to go into overdrive. I snatch my blackberry out of my pocket and punch in Welch's number. "Get me everything you can find on a Robert Wilson ASAP and contact me as soon as you have anything" I bark and hang up the phone.

"TAYLOR" I bellow and Taylor arrives at the entrance to the master bedroom in seconds.

He takes in Anastasia's flushed cheeks and the halfway dried tears on her cheeks before he looks at me to hear what I have to say.

"Taylor, tighten the security at Greys house and Grey's publishing and get Prescott, Hanks and Tyler to go to Mr and Mrs. Trevelany Grey's house immediately and get Shank to Elliot's place.I also want two stationed here at Escala who will follow Gail if she needs to go out, and two more men, not including Sawyer to keep a close eye on M.s S.t.e.e.l.e ." I say not taking the time to come up for some air.

Taylor nods "May I ask what this is about Sir?"

"Mr. Wilson is the man who broke into Escala and the one had lunch with Ms. S.t.e.e.l.e today. I don't want that fucker anywhere near my family or my properties until I know exactly what he wants" I snap agitated

As soon as Taylor exists the room Ana starts to talk "Are you sure all of this is necessary, I mean if he wanted to hurt anyone don't you think he would have done so already? He broke into Escala, but he didn't take anything either. I don't think he's dangerous. Maybe if we contacted him and told him what we know he would explain. What if he really is your biological father? "

There is no way he's... he can't be my father. It's either the pimp or some douche bag trying to make himself important "Off course you don't think he's dangerous Ana, but that's because you only see the good in people and because you don't know what people are really capable of" I say as I clutch my chest.

I see Ana's worried expression turn to one that only conveys sorrow. She walks over to me and snakes her arms around my torso so that her head is resting on my chest. "Christian, he isn't who you think he is. He's not the same person that gave you those scars" she whispers

I close my eyes and repress the nightmare once more "how can you be sure of that?" I ask

"I am sure because Sawyer and I heard him on the phone talking to his mother about the son that he has finally found. You could hear that he had tears in his eyes and he didn't know that we were even listening in on his conversation so why would he have a reason to lie? It doesn't make any sense" she says a certain sureness in her voice.

Even if there was a small chance that this man was somehow related to me, how could he abandon the mother of his son and his son like that. Surely he must have known that I existed and why the fuck is he choosing to contact me now? That's what doesn't make any fucking sense.

It's almost been twenty-four hours since Ana dropped the huge bomb on me that is making me doubt my ability to keep in control and to keep the people around me safe. Welch still has not called me back with any information about Wilson and as the seconds tick by I find myself debated if I should just go an confront him or not.

The extra security is stationed, but I still can't let my mind rest. The same questions present themselves in my head over and over. I don't even think a session in the playroom or with Flynn would keep my mind of things.

I make my way out of the study and into the bedroom where Ana is still sleeping soundly. She is breathing heavily and is sprawled across the bed, hugging my pillow tightly against her bare chest. My heart swells with pride at the look of her angelic features and at the thought that she belongs to me, and as she shivers it's hard for me to take my eyes of off her for a mere second to retrieve a blanket. I gently cover her with the blanket and as I place a tender kiss on her forehead she stirs slightly.

"I love you" I whisper, which causes a small smile to appear on her lips.

The longer I look at her the more I think about what I would do if anything ever happened to her and how Robert Wilson is a potential threat. With that thought in mind I take out Ana's phone and write an email to him saying I want to meet him at Grey's Publishing to talk to him about something in the contract and if he had time this morning.

The reply is almost instant. ***I'd be delighted to , I'll be there at 9:00 o'clock**

It is only seven-thirty so I decide to take a run. I though that concentrating on the contractions of my muscles and the pounding of my pulse in my ears would distract me, but after half an hour of running I head back to Escala to take a cold shower.

Ana is still asleep at 8:20 when I come out of the shower to get dressed. I choose my usual grey tie, my black pants and a white buttoned down shirt and make my way down to the garage where Taylor is already waiting for me. "Grey's Publishing" I say as Taylor nods once.

At the publishing house, the woman at the front desk eyes me like I'm a piece of meat. I roll my eyes, it's just a pretty face baby. I give her a cold stare to show her that I caught her gaping, which automatically makes her cheeks grow a deep shade of red.

I take the elevator up to Anastasia's office, and make a mental note to get an architect in here to get some expansion done, because it is far to small for my liking. I take a seat in one of the cheep office chairs behind her desk and make another note, these need to be replaced as well.

I swing around the chair at a young girls voice "hmm excuse me Mr?"

"Grey" I snap impatiently.

She blushes once and stammers "Oh, I wasn't aware that Ana, I mean M.s S.t.e.e.l.e was expecting your visit, she isn't here today, she called in sick"

Why the fuck am I wasting my time talking to this idiot "Yes I'm very well aware of that, I'm meeting someone here in a few minutes, but a coffee would be nice while I wait" I say authoritarian.

"Yes off course sir, if you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask" she says and hurries off, after I glare at her.

I check my watch and it is 9:06, he's fucking late. I hear a man's voice outside and get up when I hear Ana's assistant saying "I'm sorry M.r W.i.l.s.o.n , M.s S.t.e.e.l.e isn't in today you must have made a mistake". I exit the office and see that his back is turned towards me.

"Actually I requested this meeting M.r W.i.l.s.o.n , my name is Christian Grey" I say my voice .Wilson slowly turns around and when I see his face, I realize that he looks very familiar. I know this man. Well off course I do, how could I ever forget him, since he's the man and professor I spend hours listening to during my economics classes at Harvard. What the fuck is going on?

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter :D I hope the ending did not confuse anyone too much :P The next chapter will answer most questions about Christians "father" and Elena will be making a short reappearance soon ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews :D The Italic paragraphs in this chapter is a flashback to when Christian was at University. Enjoy :) **

Have you ever been so deep in thought that everything going on around you has faded into the background? Have you ever had the feeling that all usual sense of touch, smell, taste, hearing and sight have abandoned you and that all you can hear and see are your very own thoughts, memories and nightmares that flash through your head as if you are watching them on a big screen? Well that's how my body is reacting right now, only the film I'm seeing seems to be disconnected and completely out of sequence. Nothing makes sense...why the fuck would my old college professor be pretending to be my biological father? Did he really think I wouldn't recognize him once I met him again?

_I slowly walk over to the entrance of the lecture hall with a bored expression on my face, while my fellow classmates practically skip into the large auditorium, which is filled with rows and rows of dark blue chairs that one would usually be accustomed to in a cinema. At the front of the room in which direction the chairs are facing, stands a large projector that is currently projecting the word "Economic Studies" onto an enormous white screen which is hanging from the ceiling. There is a dark wooden podium located on a small stage off to the left of the room and as the students begin to take their seats thoroughly excited for their first class of Economic Studies as a freshman at Harvard, I sulkily slump down in one of the chairs._

_I wince slightly and slowly adjust my position, this time taking heed of my sore behind which was severely beaten last night after Elena figured out I had been to a party where a girl threw herself at me. Mistress punished me for my misendeavors, leaving behind a large bluish-black bruise on my right ass cheek._

_Although I have to admit I had looked forward to this class, now I couldn't think of anything less boring than listening to some old dude drone on about how to manage money and how specific people choose to use resources, when I already know exactly what my business is going to look like one day and how it's going to run properly. None the less I signed up for this stupid class after my mother told me and I quote " it would be a great opportunity for you to use logical thinking that can be used in solving problems, and to lean about observation and inference from data, and presenting ideas in compelling writing and speech."_

_I don't exactly know where she got that shit from, but since I caused my mother enough pain throughout my teenage years, I figured taking a class that she thought I may enjoy would be the least I could do._

_Anyway that's why I'm in this damn stuffy hall that reeks of nerves and a large white guy with light brown afro hair, who still hasn't quite figured out that things like antiperspirant products exist. hair spots the free seat next to me and is about to squeeze his ass down on the vacant chair, when I get up and walk straight to the back of the room to one of the empty chairs and this time manage to sit down without wincing in pain. I release the breath I had held and luckily find that the guys stench has not followed me._

_Afro looks slightly hurt and just as he is about to get up to undoubtedly ask me what the fuck my problem is, a man dressed in a simple white buttoned down shirt, striped red tie and black suit pants strolls to the front of the room and casually stands there with his hands in his pants pockets. Although most people would think he is completely at ease with where he is standing right now, I can see that he really isn't very comfortable._

_He has a terrible posture as his shoulders are slumped, making him look slightly like the hunch back of Notre Dame. His shoulder are however quite broad and muscular and if he managed to stand up straight he would be over six feet tall._

_This man who I can only guess is our professor has a nervous grin plastered on his face and seems to be fooling some of the other pupils with his fake confidence, but nope not me. This guy is shaking in his shiny black dress shoes and if one pays close attention there is not a doubt in my mind that he is sweating under his mane of copper curls that hang wildly from his head. Mine would probably look similar if I hadn't trimmed them in years. His eyes are a light blue and his strong jaw line and high cheek bones form a face that could once again similar to mine turn a womans face as red as a tomato, with just one look. That's also probably why a group of girls started giggling furiously at the sight of him._

_Everyone has now taken their seats and to my annoyance the seat next to me is filled with a bleached blond girl with perky tits who keeps bobbing her head from side to side, trying desperately to scoot closer to me without having me notice it. Well fuck, if she was any closer now shed be sitting on my damn lap._

_She pushes her long straight hair to one side of her face and leans in close so that she is only inches away from my nose. "Hey I'm Kasha" she says in a very unflattering shrill voice_

_I give her a cold glare, which makes her back out of my personal space as I reply "I'm Grey"_

_She looks slightly dumbstruck "Your Grey? I don't get it" she laughs nervously. Jeeze what the fuck is this idiot doing here?_

_"I mean my last name is Grey" I say annoyed_

_The dumbass who's name I have long forgotten flushes red at her stupidity and retreats back into her chair completely. Once again I get up and start hunting for a vacant seat far away from bleached idiots and smelly men. Just as I'm scanning the room I hear a man address me._

_"Excuse me Mr...? the professor asks who's name I only vaguely recall being Wilson from when he introduced himself while I was trying to fend of Blondie._

_"Grey" I snap impatiently_

_"Well would you mind taking a seat Mr. Grey, I would really like to begin my lesson" He says his voice being stronger than what I thought it would be._

_Without answering I sit down for a third time, this time ignoring the pain in my ass and the two guys sitting on either side of me, who luckily don't reek._

_"Thank you "_

Those were the first words I ever spoke to the man and although I may have been annoyed then, I remember leaving his class apprehensively awaiting the next one. His lecture had definitely not been boring and for the next two years of my college experience I looked forward to his classes.

He soon discovered that I had aspirations of starting my own company one day, and as he had taken a special interest in me because god knows why, he helped me finalize a business plan and spend hours with me making sure that the proposal I was going to present to the new business manager at the bank was bullet proof.

After I started earning money, we eventually lost touch though, because all I was focused on were acquisitions, mergers, buying run down companies that would soon be profitable and my sub with whom I could excercise my need for control and play out my wildest desires with. I never heard from him again and being so wrapped up in my life as I had been, I probably wouldn't have noticed even if he had tried to contact me...until now off course.

I snap open my eyes to stare at the man in front of me. Wilson had definitely aged but you could still see that he is the same nervous man who stood in front of that freshman economic studies class years ago. He still has the same shimmering blue eyes and features and seems to have not gained or lost a pound. His build is still broad and muscular, although his copper hair that hung so wildly that first day has now faded and been cut short. His posture seemed to not have improved either, as he is still standing in front of me with his shoulders slumped.

Ana's voice rings in my ear "He looks like an older version of you Christian. He's your exact duplicate" and she's right off course. It's as if I'm seeing this man for the first time. I mean I have always known that there were similarities, but SHIT.

"Christian? What are-" he begins when I hold up my hand.

"What the fuck do you want from Anastasia and from me? I know that you were the one that broke into Escala."

Wilson's eyes widen at my outburst but he doesn't fumble for words "I contacted Anastasia, because I had a manuscript for a book that I was hoping to get published" he says sternly but says nothing else to comment on my accusation.

I look at Ana's Assistant "Could you give us a minute?" I say not even trying to keep my tone polite. Hannah quickly scurries out of the office as I turn my stone cold glare at Wilson "have a seat" I say motioning to a chair.

My old professor does what he is told and begins to talk before I can bomb him with questions. "Mr. Grey , Christian you know me, we were friends once, I would never do anything to put you and your girlfriend into danger, but yes you are correct, I was the one that broke into your penthouse. I..." He says running his hand through his hair. Fuck what did he just do?!

"Yes?" I ask "You what?"

"I don't even know where to start Christian" he begins again.

For some reason my name on his lips pisses me off "It's Mr. Grey " I snap "Only friends and family call me by my first name, now tell me why the hell you are harassing my girlfriend for information on me and why she heard you telling someone on the phone that you are my biological father" Great job Grey. Why did I just say that?I wanted him to come forward with that info.

At my last statement all colour drains from his face and it looks like he has gone into panic mode as his hands start to tremble and sweat starts to form on his forehead "I..I...bec-ause" he stumbles "because its true!" he yells his voice probably a lot louder than what he thought it would be.

Wilson breathes out deeply and calms a little and sits up a little straighter, his eyes now full of sorrow and loss.

What the fuck is this guy playing at?! Is he actually not going to deny it? What is he after, money? "You are not my fucking father! How dare you sit there and lie to me about something like that? You were my college professor for fucks sakes who took an interest in me that was it. My biological father never cared about me! HE LEFT MY WHORE OF A MOTHER AND ME TO ROT! I bellow.

Breath Grey Breath. Don't let this fucker get to you. control . control. Why's this fucker close to tears?!

"I never would have left you Christian I swear it! I didn't even know you existed...Ella, she was so young and she told me she had an abortion" he says mumbling the last part.

How does he know the crack whores real name? Those records are not fucking public. "I don't know how you got your little hands on that information because it definitely isn't public knowledge, and I also don't know what the hell it is that you want from me, but believe me when I tell you that if you ever come near the woman that I love or any one of my properties again I will-"I'm cut of by the sound of my blackberry ringing.

The caller ID tells me its Welch "Talk" I snap

"Sir, I have the information that you wanted me to gather on Robert Wilson, he was your Economic Studies professor for two years at Harvard." he says. Well no shit I just figured that out myself.

"Robert Wilson or rather Noah Abbas, was born in Detroit on the 21st of March 1968 to Evelyn and George Abbas who earned their money by running a large telecommunications company. He went to Murphy Elementary-Middle School and went to Douglass Academy for Young Men and Women for his high school years after grade six. He got accepted to the Seattle Pacific University right before graduation and majored in Business and Economics. He then changed his name in early 2002 right before he got offered a teaching post at Harvard Sir. I am not sure why he decided to change his name, but I'll keep digging Mr. Grey. ." he says never stopping.

"Is that all?" I snap annoyed because I didn't get all the information I wanted.

"No sir two more things" he starts. Oh here we go..."While he was at Douglass Academy for Young Men and Women he met a young girl named Ella Banks...your birth mother Sir." he says sounding very uncomfortable "He dated her for a few months in his senior year, but broke it off because he went to Seattle Pacific University. Ella got pregnant while they were dating."

I almost drop the phone at his words. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! No! Fuck!I manage to compose myself as well as I can "What was the second thing" I ask swallowing.

"He has a 10-year-old daughter Sir"

"Thank you Welch" I show no emotion as I say this in a still audible whisper and hang up.

Robert, Noah whatever his fucking name is staring at me trying to read my expression. My Mask which was already slipping has now come off completely and I'm not standing in front of the man who is probably my biological father. I feel like he can read all of my emotions and can see into my very soul and I can barely find my voice to ask him "why now?"

He closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again he answers "when Ella became pregnant with you, she was only fifteen and I was about to graduate and start my first year at Seattle Pacific University. She was very young, so when she found out about you, her parents told her to either get an abortion or to get out of their house because they thought she was a disgrace to the family name. Ella came to me on the day of my graduation saying that she had had an abortion" he says shaking his head at the memory that was obviously painful for him.

"I told her that she shouldn't have done it and that she had had no right because I should have had a say in this. I had told her a million times that I would have helped her take care of you, but all she said was that she couldn't take it back now and that she wished me good luck at University. I was furious at her and heartbroken at the same time and grieved for the death of my unborn child but when summer finally ended I was glad to have moved away from Detroit and to get the chance to start over."

So she had lied to him, but why would she have done that? My head is spinning as I try to concentrate on his words and my questions "How did you find out that she lied?"

"When I was at Seattle Pacific University I left my family and friends in Detroit behind. I barely spoke to my family anymore and the first time I actually returned back there, was when one of my old friends invited me to a high school reunion. That was in 2001, you must have only just graduated high school and at the reunion is where I found out about you."

My mind is filled with thousands of questions, but I don't dare interrupt his story.

"We were all talking about our jobs and what we have experienced since we graduated, when Lane, who had become a police officer told us about a case he had been working on a few years ago. The case was about a young boy of about four-years who had been found severely malnourished, beaten and dehydrated, in a house with the corpse of his mother."

I suddenly feel my body stiffen as he recounts the story of how I was found.

He sees my body language change but continues talking "I was surprised by his story, but not as shocked as when I heard that the mother's name was Ella Banks, who had apparently run away from home when she was fifteen years old. The same Ella Banks that I impregnated in 1985 and was found with a four year old child in 1990. I've tried to contact you ever since I found out, and I almost did in the summer after your graduation, but when a woman named Elena Lincoln found out who I was and what I wanted, she made sure that I never got close to you" He continues as a small tear runs down his cheek.

My body stiffens again at his words, but this time not because of a traumatic memory, but because Elena knew about my biological father trying to be a part of my life and tried to stop him from contacting me.

"What did she have on you that made you stay away?" I ask not fully understanding why a grown man would feel so threatened by Elena.

"Because she threatened my daughter Charlotte" he says waiting for my reaction which is definitely visible in my face.

I can feel the anger and hurt boiling up inside of me. This woman has not only taken away my chance at a normal child hood, but has also kept the fact that I have a sister and a biological father who is looking for me from me. She has now fucking threatened this man in front of me, his daughter and the woman I love.

Wilson continues while I mentally destroy Elena Lincoln over and over again. "I didn't take her threats seriously, but when I tried to contact you again, Charlotte ended up in the hospital after being hit by a car. It was a hit and run and that bitch made sure I knew exactly who the driver was. There was no proof or any witnesses however and knowing what she was cable of, I kept my distance for a while, until I changed my name to Robert Wilson and started teaching at Harvard to try to at least be part of your life somehow." he says his disgust for Elena obvious.

**I know this chapter probably brought up a lot of questions, like why Wilson suddenly doesn't care about Elena's threats anymore ect. That will be answered in the next chapter, but if you have any other questions feel free to ask, I'l answer them for you :) Please let me know what you think and review :) **


End file.
